Up In Vegas
by nah s. black
Summary: Longfic. Quando Marlene McKinnon desembarcou do avião de Londres para Las Vegas, ela tinha como único objetivo esquecer. É claro que ela não tinha idéia da merda que encontraria por lá.
1. Chapter 1

**Up in Vegas. **S/M.

_Cap__ítulo 1._

Marlene bateu o salto do sapato preto com ritmo enquanto esperava, a testa colada na parede do corredor. Odiava esperar. Deu uma tragada no cigarro e soltou a fumaça devagar, sentindo os ombros relaxarem enquanto observava a nuvem cinzenta espiralar entre a parede e os seus olhos até sumir. Virou-se para encostar a parte de trás do corpo na parede, e tornou a dar uma tragada, tentando se distrair com a decoração moderna do corredor do hotel.

Então, antes que pudesse suspirar de novo de impaciência, ouviu as vozes e risos ficarem mais altos do outro lado da porta bem ornamentada. Em segundos ela se abriu e deixou passar duas japonesas magrelas de saltos gigantes e roupas curtíssimas, de aparência idêntica, não fosse pelo cabelo – o de uma estava amarrado em dois rabos de cavalo cumpridos, cada um de um lado da cabeça, e o da outra estava solto e ia até os ombros. Lene ergueu uma sobrancelha para as expressões de felicidade das gêmeas. Elas ignoraram a sua presença por ali e ficaram de costas para ela para se despedir do homem que estava na porta, apenas com uma toalha na cintura.

- _Senhor _Black – a dos rabos de cavalo falou – Tem nosso _number._

- É – a outra concordou, cheia de sorrisos – Se não tiver compromisso pra esta noite, é só ligar.

- Nós com certeza viremos aqui.

Ele sorriu torto e coçou a barba.

- Pode deixar, garotas.

- Ok, então, até a próxima!

E as duas saíram pelo corredor, acenando e fazendo as sainhas de prega balançarem, mostrando propositalmente a polpa da bunda. Marlene segurou-se para não revirar os olhos e deu uma tragada no cigarro enquanto voltava o olhar para o homem na porta.

Ele estava com os cabelos negros desgrenhados e ela tinha certeza que não tinha roupa de baixo da toalha branca do hotel que ele havia amarrado na cintura. Admirou o peitoral musculoso dele por um instante antes de soltar a fumaça pelos lábios, no espaço entre eles, quando tornou a encontrar seus olhos azuis.

- Las Vegas deve ser o paraíso pra alguém como você – ela finalmente disse, com um sorriso cínico.

- Ora, ora, ora – ele se encostou na porta folgadamente – O sujo falando do mal lavado. Aliás, sabia que é proibido fumar no corredor, McKinnon?

- E desde quando eu ligo?

- Desde que eu não suporto fumantes.

- Ah, claro. – ela deu uma risadinha.

- É verdade – ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas juntas.

Marlene, por um segundo, considerou a hipótese de gargalhar. Afinal, ela pensava que Sirius Black fosse o maior maconhado de toda a Europa.

- Está falando sério?

- Não gosto... Do cheiro.

- É pra isso que servem feitiços, querido – ela disse, e, para provocar, deu uma tragada e dois passos para frente, soltando a fumaça perto do rosto dele.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, repentinamente sério, e cruzou os braços. Marlene tentou não prestar atenção nos músculos nos ombros dele.

- Mas não vim aqui para lhe falar sobre meus maus hábitos, claro. – ela sorriu, de repente doce, e passou por ele para entrar no apartamento sem ser convidada a fazer isso.

Ela procurou um cinzeiro na mesinha e o achou, limpinho, e esfregou a ponta da bituca do cigarro ali. Ouviu Sirius fechar a porta enquanto avaliava as dimensões do apartamento em que havia entrado. O luxo era indescritível. Havia um carpete branco e fofo que subia cinco centímetros no chão, alguns sofás escuros muito fofos também, e um barzinho com um estoque recentemente abastecido, pelo que ela percebeu. Havia também um som com caixas enormes e uma vidraça que servia de porta para a sacada. Umas portas aqui e ali indicavam os outros cômodos.

- Juro que eu fiquei surpreso quando te vi na minha porta – ele disse, referindo-se à vez em que ela batera na porta pela primeira vez e ele estava relativamente ocupado demais com _umas_ japonesas, e a mandara esperar lá fora – Mas é como dizem... Se você é bom, elas sempre voltam.

- Como você é patético, Black – ela jogou a bolsa no sofá, e foi até o barzinho. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Oh, como nos tempos de Hogwarts! – ele abriu um sorriso irônico e aproximou-se do barzinho também, sentando-se em um dos bancos altos de madeira.

- Com a diferença que eu não vou beijar você no fim do dia – ela sorriu torto.

- Isso é ruim – Sirius fez uma careta – Mas então, qual é o problema?

Marlene encontrou um copo de whisky e serviu dois dedos com Blue Label, pegou gelo no frigobar e deu um gole. Saboreou o sabor amargo enquanto percebia as várias expressões do homem à sua frente.

- Não tente adivinhar – ela falou – Não é algo que eu já tenha feito.

- Uau – ele provocou – Então, o que _diabo_ você fez dessa vez?

- Bem, digamos que... Eu confiei muito em um Full House.

Sirius ergueu as duas sobrancelhas de novo, reprimindo um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos. Os olhos dele brilharam quando ele terminou de deduzir:

- Está falida?

Lene deu de ombros enquanto dava outro golico de whisky.

- Qual é, Marlene. – ele passou as mãos nos cabelos de uma maneira folgada – Eu te conheço muito bem pra saber que não viria atrás de mim se estivesse apenas zerada de dinheiro trouxa. Você pode estalar os dedos e conseguir algum. Qual é o real problema?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo torto como uma criança que fez arte. Estava morrendo de vontade de tirar aquele vestido de festa e dormir até dizer _chega._

- Bem... Eu não gastei só o que eu tinha.

Ele sorriu, entendendo.

- Huh, você está devendo pra um desses sacanas trouxas. Acertei?

- É, estou.

- Certo. Isso não é problema. É só você trocar o dinheiro e pagar. O que há de complicado nisso?

- Acontece que... Não é uma quantidade que se possa trocar em cinco minutos, Sirius. – foi a vez dela passar as mãos pelos cabelos negros e longos.

- E quanto é?

- Cinqüenta.

Sirius havia pegado o drink e engasgou no primeiro gole quando ouviu.

- Você está brincando, certo?

- Não! – ela gemeu – Como eu poderia imaginar que um canalha filho de uma puta de praça consegue uma Quadra na mão em plena Vegas?

- Lene. Você está devendo cinqüenta mil dólares por causa do pôquer?

- Eu não jogo com crianças, Sirius. – ela deu um sorrisinho – Isso foi o mínimo que eu poderia ter apostado fiado.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Quem é o cara?

Marlene surpirou.

- John Ambruzzi.

Sirius riu alto.

- Cara, você está tão ferrada!

- Eu sei! – ela bateu o punho no balcão – Por isso eu vim atrás de você. Primeiro, estou sem lugar onde dormir, porque tinha pagado até ontem a hospedagem, e eles praticamente me expulsaram quando eu disse que precisaria de um prazo para pagar.

A expressão de Sirius se suavizou, e ele a fitou, descrente.

- Você está vindo aqui pedir para ficar comigo no meu quarto em Vegas?

- Eu já pensei em tudo – ela explicou calmamente – Eu só vou precisar de um lugar para dormir e tomar um banho, por uma semana, mais ou menos, até que eu consiga o dinheiro. Você quase não vai me ver e eu não vou atrapalhar as suas noitadas.

- Lene, não é que eu não queira te ajud...

- Eu sei que não, docinho. É mais como se você não quisesse deixar de aproveitar suas férias pervertidas. Mas é como eu disse, eu vou ser um fantasma pra você, ok?

A testa de Sirius franziu um pouco enquanto ele avaliava a idéia.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – ele quis saber.

- Ahm, digamos que é preciso... Se informar. – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo, e Lene sorriu, entregando: - Eu liguei pra Lily depois que fui despachada, e ela me disse sobre você.

- Da próxima vez que eu vier, juro que vou fechar o bico pro James.

- Hei, está tudo bem, eu me mando – ela deu a volta no balcão do barzinho, mas a caminho do sofá para buscar a sua bolsa sentiu uma mão forte segurar seu pulso.

Ela virou-se e encontrou aquela cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança bem respectiva de Sirius.

- Fica. Eu me acostumo com fantasmas.

Lene riu e sentiu as bochechas arderem.

- Ótimo. Eu fico com o sofá, mesmo. Mas eu preciso urgentemente de um...

- Banho – ele falou, dando uma boa olhada de cima a baixo na mulher.

Ela deu uma avaliada em si mesma, constatando que não estava tão mal assim pra ele ter percebido. O vestido preto decotado e curto estava limpo, e os sapatos de salto prata machucavam seus pés, mas não havia nada realmente... oh, merda. Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos, lembrando-se da maquiagem escura que havia produzido antes de sair do apartamento no outro prédio, na noite passada.

- Eu não estou tão má assim – ela fez um muxoxo de desagrado, fazendo Sirius rir.

- Claro que não, querida. Onde estão as suas coisas?

- Lá embaixo – ela disse – Tem uma mulherzinha loira lá que não acreditou muito que eu era sua esposa, então não deixou que eu trouxesse a bagagem, mas... nada que um suborno no cara que leva o carrinho pra descobrir o número do quarto.

- Eu nem ouso pensar no que você ofereceu a ele.

- Sirius Black, que mente poluída. – ela riu.

Sirius ligou para alguém levar as coisas de Lene enquanto ela tomava banho. Ela sentiu a água quente em sua pele e pensou que tivera sorte na última jogada da noite. Que diabos, azar logo na primeira rodada de apostas com um jogador de alto nível. Ela já havia ouvido falar das façanhas de Ambruzzi no pôquer, mas não imaginava que ele pudesse ser tão filha da mãe. _Desgraçado_, ela xingava, a água caindo em suas costas e fazendo a tensão se dissipar dali.

Quando saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha branca amarrada no corpo, suas malas estavam na sala e havia um travesseiro fofo e um cobertor no sofá. Sirius devia estar no quarto de porta fechada ali perto. Marlene foi até lá e deu duas batidinhas na porta antes de enfiar a cabeça ali.

- Sirius?

Ele apareceu, erguendo o que faltava de um short de dormir.

- Sim?

- Obrigada. – ela disse, e fechou a porta, antes que ele dissesse algo. Não era exatamente do seu feitio ser simpática demais com ele.

Marlene se trocou e caiu pesadamente no sofá fofo, pensando que aquela podia ser sua cama por anos, de tão macia e acolhedora e... Nem notou quando o sono veio, sem sonhos, e quando acordou, teve a sensação de ter fechado os olhos por apenas alguns segundos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2._

Ela ergueu a cabeça, zonza. Olhou no relógio do celular e viu que eram quatro e meia da tarde. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, espantada, e levantou-se de uma vez só do sofá. Urght, mau jeito. Sua cabeça deu uma guinada de dor, e ela precisou de alguns segundos para se lembrar de onde estava. Ela era a nova fantasma por ali. Certo.

Com esse pensamento, ela se arrumou e saiu do apartamento sem conferir se Sirius estava ali ou não. Usava um vestido florido e uma sandália de salto plataforma, os cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto, e uma bolsa pequena. Pegou o elevador sozinha e adentrou o hall, a cabeça maquinando.

- Senhora Black? – alguém a chamou.

Marlene precisou que a chamassem duas vezes para que percebesse que estavam falando com ela. Quer dizer, não havia se acostumado com aquilo. E nem estava com a intenção de se acostumar.

Ela se virou, surpresa ao ver a recepcionista loira ir até ela com um sorriso apertado nos lábios. "Falsa", riu-se Marlene, quando a mulher com maquiagem em excesso para o dia chegou bem na sua frente.

- Sim? – perguntou, docemente.

- Ah, senhora, me desculpe por hoje de manhã – a loira falava com os olhos em qualquer lugar, menos nos de Lene; ela sabia o que isso significava. Vadia mentirosa, pensou, sorrindo torto, enquanto a outra continuava – É que eu realmente não imaginava que o senhor Black fosse casado.

Marlene ainda sorria.

- Imagino que meu... marido deve ter lhe dado razões para isto, certo?

- Exatamente. – ela respondeu, rápida, e então colocou a mão na boca, como se não acreditasse no que havia acabado de soltar.

- Não se preocupe, querida – Lene piscou, marota – Muita gente não acredita mesmo que somos um casal. Mas fique tranqüila, você vai se acostumar.

E, deixando uma recepcionista loira muito chocada atrás de si, ela girou nos saltos e continuou a andar até sair pelas portas de vidro do hotel.

O saguão do cassino Royale estava com pouco movimento, por ainda ser muito cedo. Marlene pegou-se imaginando se não teria sido melhor ter adiado esta viagem para o fim do ano, ou julho, quando certamente estaria lotado. Mas, bem, ela estava realmente precisando relaxar _agora_.

Ela sorriu quando um homem de chapéu vermelho e preto se aproximou, perguntando se poderia ajudá-la.

- Miller – ela disse – Procuro por Josh Miller. Ele está aqui?

O homenzinho a guiou por entre os salões de entrada e finalmente até um corredor escuro, onde ela já podia ouvir a voz alta de Josh ecoando pelas paredes. Quando chegaram até a última porta, ele a abriu para Marlene, que entrou, ligeiramente receosa. Era um quarto luxuoso de paredes pretas e acessórios vermelhos, e, se ela não tivesse acabado de chegar, poderia jurar que era noite. Josh Miller estava parado perto de uma escrivaninha, brandindo um charuto aceso com gestos impacientes para um homem magrelo à sua frente.

- _Um milhão de vezes! Não quero que continue envolvendo trouxas idiotas nos negócios, essa porra é arriscada demais e_... Marlene McKinnon! – a voz dele ficou doce e receptiva de repente.

- Josh Miller – ela se aproximou e apertou a mão dele, sorrindo.

O ar era pesado, e haviam vários cheiros misturados ali, poucos que ela pudesse identificar. Sorriu mais largamente ainda por isso. Josh continuava exatamente...

- Me desculpe por estar em uma situação tão inconveniente para uma dama.

_O mesmo_.

- Você é um homem de negócios – ela respondeu, dando uma olhada no homem que se encolhia no banco, aparentando medo.

Josh sorriu largamente, revelando os dentes brancos e perfeitos. Ele era um negociador bruxo de Las Vegas. Alto, ombros largos, cabelos louros e olhos verdes, e Marlene já havia tido várias quedas de precipícios por ele, quedas estas que geraram várias noites sem dormir e nem apostar em Vegas, se é que entende. Ele tinha aquele ar educado de cara que costumava manipular que a atraía muito.

- Eu fico pensando... o que uma mulher como você estaria fazendo em Las Vegas na temporada baixa. – ele havia se sentado no banco atrás da escrivaninha, e indicou o da frente para ela.

Só então ela foi perceber que o homem que estava levando uma sova havia saído sorrateiramente do quarto. Ele devia ter agradecido a ela, ah, devia. Com um sorriso malicioso, ela arrastou a cadeira para se sentar.

- Sabe como é... Cabeça cheia. Nada como a cidade perfeita para relaxar.

- Certo – ele deu uma risadinha – Ouvi falar do seu... Noivado.

Marlene pigarreou. Certamente, este era o ultimo assunto no qual queria se meter.

- Ouviu? Hãm, as coisas rolam realmente rápido.

- É. Só as coisas ruins.

- Então talvez não tenha ouvido o boato inteiro. – ela piscou um olho.

- C-como? – ele perdeu a compostura por um segundo, e seus olhos relampejaram para os dedos dela.

Ao perceber a falta da aliança, ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, bem alto.

- Huh. Não vou mentir que estou triste por isso.

- Mas não é sobre o meu ex-noivo que eu vim lhe falar. Estou encrencada.

Ele riu e deu uma tragada no charuto. Lene piscou algumas vezes, prestando atenção nas reações do homem. Sabia que ele havia se apaixonado por ela uma vez, de verdade, quando haviam saído juntos, mas ela sempre deixou muito claro quais eram suas intenções. E havia muito tempo não entrava em contato com ele. Por causa do noivado, claro. Enfim, não sabia o que esperar, só sabia que ele podia resolver seu problema.

- Por isso veio até mim. – ele deduziu – Eu sou seu resolvedor de problemas.

- Não é nada pessoal, Josh, você é resolvedor de problemas de todo mundo. – ela falou, começando a sentir uma pontada de relutância da parte dele.

Marlene inclinou-se na mesa, tendo uma vasta noção de que o volume dos seus seios no decote parecia maior do que já era, e percebendo o olhar dele ali. Sorriu, estendendo a mão para o charuto entre os dedos dele.

- Se importa? – perguntou. Josh fez que não e observou enquanto ela soltava a fumaça dos lábios.

Marlene sentiu a tensão se dissipar de seus ombros só com o efeito da primeira tragada. Ela sabia que precisava parar com aquilo. Ela sabia de muitas coisas que não deveria fazer.

- Aliás... Nós dois sabemos que você está me devendo um jantar.

Ela também sabia que não deveria ter falado aquilo. Mas quem se importava?

Quando voltou para o hotel, o sol começava a ir embora no céu e as luzes de Vegas começavam a se acender, muito coloridas e provocativas, e por um segundo Lene ficou apenas admirando a fachada do hotel em que Sirius estava hospedado, e agora ela também. Era tudo tão chamativo que ela teve vontade de ficar ali, do lado de fora, só apreciando os prédios que se estendiam cidade abaixo. E, se ela não soubesse que o que a esperava lá dentro fosse muito melhor, ela teria ficado, mesmo.

Entrou no prédio se perguntando como diabos entraria no apartamento para se trocar se Sirius não estivesse lá. Primeiro, deu uma passada no segundo salão, onde havia um barzinho e uns caça-níqueis, além de algumas mesas particulares de pôquer. O garçom era o mesmo carregador de malas que ela tivera que subornar mais cedo. Sorrindo com o reconhecimento, ela pediu um Bloody Mary, sentando-se em um desses banquinhos altos de madeira. O garçom tinha feições espanholas e um sorriso bonito, e começou a fazer o drink de costas para ela.

Lene correu os olhos pelo salão. Havia poucas pessoas. A recepcionista loira cruzou apressada o lugar, sorrindo simpaticamente para ela, e Lene respondeu, radiante. Ah, ela estava gostando de provocar aquilo.

- Ah, mas que merda, Marlene – alguém estava falando do seu lado.

Lene ficou surpresa ao ver que Sirius estava sentado no banquinho bem ao lado do seu. Ela riu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo-se mais satisfeita ainda.

- Que merda o quê? – quis saber, observando o homem.

Sirius estava com uma camisa branca e uma calça preta de corte perfeito que se ajustava perfeitamente ao corpo dele. Sorriu internamente ao lembrar-se do desenho dos músculos dele no peitoral, tórax, ombro... e parou. Não podia pensar muito naquilo.

- Aquela é a loirinha que você disse que implicou com você? – ele ergueu os olhos azuis para ela, girando o conteúdo da cerveja na garrafinha.

- É, sim. Algum problema?

- É, eu a levei para a cama.

- E daí? – Lene riu. Não era como se ele não estivesse levando garotas para a cama quase toda santa hora. Ela agradeceu ao garçom quando seu drink chegou, e deu um golinho.

- Duas vezes.

- Urght, Sirius.

- Eu sei. Mas ela não é... Demais?

Marlene olhou surpresa para ele.

- Quê?

- Eu digo... Boa demais.

- Se eu não te conhecesse bem, eu diria que está apaixonado.

Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- E pela recepcionista do hotel! – ela riu alto.

- Se eu fosse você, eu tentaria manter o meu bico realmente grande quieto. Aliás, é o que eu vou fazer com você se você mesma não tomar uma providência.

- Adoro homens delicados. – ela piscou um olho.

- Eu sou a sua fantasia mais erótica, Lene... – de repente, ele estava perto demais, falando de um jeito sedutor.

Ah, Sirius Black, quem você está pensando em provocar?

- Você e eu em uma mesa de pôquer – ela sussurrou – As fichas voam para todos os lados e se misturam, mas ninguém realmente se importa, porque tem coisas mais interessantes pra se preocupar... – Lene estava com a boca perto do ouvido dele.

Mordiscou o lóbulo devagar. Ele havia parado de agitar o líquido na garrafinha de cerveja, e pela visão panorâmica percebeu que ele fechou os olhos, deliciado.

- Cuidado com o que você brinca, Marlene – ele disse, a voz rouca.

- Eu brinco se eu quiser. – ela disse, divertida, e se afastou dele. Quer dizer, saiu daquela proximidade perturbadora.

- Cuidado ao brincar comigo, então – ele piscou um olho.

- E você vai fazer o quê, dar uma recepcionada em mim? – ela riu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Você pode se apaixonar brincando assim. – Sirius provocou, olhando para a boca dela.

Incomodada com aquele olhar, ela retrucou:

- Ou você se apaixonar por mim.

Ele sorriu. De início, porque no outro instante já estava gargalhando.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ela perguntou, sentindo as bochechas arderem. A recepcionista loura os espiava de longe, curiosa.

- Eu sou Sirius Black, querida – ele frisou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de um jeito displicente – Eu não vou me apaixonar.

Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo torto.

- Está me desafiando a te fazer se apaixonar por mim?

- Não, Marlene – ele deu um gole na cerveja, os cabelos negros caindo na testa – Estou gentilmente explicando a realidade.

- Não acredito que seja tão frio, Sirius – ela empinou o queixo – Não que eu esteja ofendida por causa do seu comentariozinho de em hipótese alguma se apaixonar por mim. Mas todas essas mulheres... Nunca se balançou por... Nenhumazinha?

E virou o drink enquanto notava a reação dele. Sirius a olhou por um instante, sem acreditar que ouvia a pergunta. E principalmente de quem ouvia a pergunta. Então, seus olhos azuis ficaram mais pensativos ainda e ele os desviou para a recepcionista que conversava com um funcionário discretamente, perto da porta de saída. Marlene reparou que ela respondeu o olhar, entorpecida. De repente, ele respondeu, enquanto pousava a garrafinha no balcão:

- Eu não falei com você desde que terminou aquele seu noivado estranho.

Lene estreitou os olhos ligeiramente, os lábios fazendo um bico enquanto seu coração parava um segundo e continuava a bater normalmente. Diabo.

- Que raio de resposta maluca é essa?

- Aliás, você não conversou com ninguém, nem suas amigas, depois que rompeu o noivado... Pousou friamente direto em Vegas.

Agora, ela ficou realmente irritada.

- Eu não achava que falar sobre sentimentos afetava você a ponto de que tinha que machucar a outra pessoa.

- Eu não te culpo – ele continuou falando, sem olhá-la, como se ela não tivesse falado nada – Eu teria feito a mesma coisa.

Marlene bufou virou o que restava do drink na garganta. Procurou, irritada, por dinheiro na bolsa e jogou-o no balcão, e saiu sem olhar para Sirius.

Passou pela recepcionista de queixo empinado, sem olhar. Sabia que ela estaria com aquele olhar "você brigou com seu marido? Terminaram? Posso atacar?" e isso a irritaria mais ainda. Quem Sirius achava que era para falar com ela daquela maneira? Não que Marlene realmente se importasse com a opinião dele sobre o que ela devia fazer ou não fazer. "Idiota", ela estava pensando, já dentro do elevador, e apertou furiosamente o botão do andar.

Pensar em Amos era estressante. Ela coçou o próprio dedo anelar, como se pudesse ter alguma aliança ali. O peso daquilo a estava matando. E não sabia se estava pronta para desabafar com alguém, ainda. Depois que descobriu o caso de Amos com Sophia Moore, e discutiu furiosamente com ele no apartamento que estavam dividindo, ela despejou todas as suas coisas na casa de seus pais e ligou imediatamente para o aeroporto de Londres. O próximo vôo para Las Vegas, Nevada. Estados Unidos.

Agora que Sirius sabia o quanto aquilo a perturbava, ficaria pisando encima da ferida, e não era como se ela conseguisse suportar isso. Não agora, tão recentemente. Bufando, saiu do elevador, disposta a arrumar suas coisas (que nem tinham saído do lugar) e ir embora para qualquer canto.

Quando chegou à porta do apartamento, estancou. Não tinha a chave. Tentou abrir, inutilmente. Quase entrou em crise histérica no corredor, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Mas que merda, que grande merda. Precisava relaxar.

Encostou a testa na parede, respirando fundo, e, com as mãos livres, procurou por um cigarro na bolsa. Mas o maldito parecia se misturar com as muitas tranqueiras que mulher carrega. Achou a caixinha, animada, mas perdeu o isqueiro. Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente de novo. Aquilo funcionava. Tornou a procurar o isqueiro. Que maldição era aquela que, quando ela mais precisava, desaparecia?

- Lene! – Sirius saiu do elevador, apressado, e ia em sua direção.

Por instinto, ela afastou-se da parede e ficou de costas para ele, ainda fuçando na bolsa.

- A chave está comigo. – ele falou, e percebeu o cigarro apagado nos lábios dela – Oh, não, não faz isso por causa de mim. Vamos lá.

Ele abriu a porta, mas Marlene continuou procurando o isqueiro do lado de fora. Precisava relaxar.

- Qual é, Marlene... não seja fraca. Me desculpe, ok? Não achei que se magoaria tão facilmente por causa de um comentário estúpido. Eu fiquei pressionado – ele colocou as mãos em posição de defesa – Pode fazer o favor de entrar e conversar comigo?

Ainda sem olhá-lo, ela fechou a bolsa, derrotada, e tirou o cigarro dos lábios. Entrou no apartamento passando por ele como se ele não existisse.

- Lene... você ficou mesmo brava por uma coisa tão idiota?

- Não estou brava, estou irritada – ela falou, parando no meio da sala – E vou procurar outro lugar para ficar.

- Eu sei que sou a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo por pedir isso, mas... Fica. Eu não vou mais te importunar.

- Não é isso, Sirius. Eu sou mesmo idiota. Eu vim pra Vegas tentando esquecer toda essa bagunça na minha cabeça, e já entrei com o pé esquerdo em um esquema com trouxas ricos. E agora estou sem lugar pra ficar, quanto mais para esquecer.

- Eu não vou mais te fazer lembrar disso.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou pra outro lugar.

- E pra onde você iria, Lene? – ele se aproximou após fechar a porta.

- Eu conheço um cara. – ela hesitou.

- Que cara?

- Josh Miller. Talvez ele me dê um desconto no Royale, já que tem algumas ações lá e...

- O cara é pirado por você – Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem acreditar – Ele vai se aproveitar de você.

- Meus amigos me rejeitam – ela murmurou – Pra onde eu poderia ir?

- Ah, Marlene... Pelo amor de Deus. Pára com esse drama!

- Tudo bem, eu fico. Já que você insiste. – ela sorriu torto.

Sirius estreitou os olhos, também sorrindo.

- Você não estava pensando em partir, estava?

- Não, estava só tentando deixar você arrependido. Funcionou?

- Não. – ele riu abertamente – Mas, na boa, eu não pensava que pudesse se doer tanto por esse assunto.

- Eu acabei de romper, Sirius – ela se sentou – E não conversei sobre isso com ninguém, nem com meus pais. Como acha que eu estou?

- Já pedi desculpas. Ainda quer me atormentar? – ele foi até o sofá branco e fofo e se jogou nele, ao lado dela.

- Se quer saber... – ela disse, depois de um tempo de silêncio – Foi bom que isso tudo aconteceu.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupado.

Ela ficou indecisa de começar a falar. Quer dizer, seria a primeira vez que conversaria sobre isso com alguém. E... Sirius Black poderia ouvir e não fazer um de seus comentários desaforados? Suspirando, ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sentindo seu coração apertar. Estava mais do que na hora de botar pra fora.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3._

- Ele só queria casar comigo por causa da minha família – ela falou, sentindo a voz estranhamente rouca – Eu me arrependeria profundamente depois de ter me casado quando descobrisse isso. Além de que... Eu não estava sendo eu mesma.

Sirius jogou os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

- Se você for começar a chorar, não fale muito. – ele disse, mais delicado do que ela pensou que fosse falar – Eu não sei o que acontece comigo quando vejo uma mulher chorando.

- Wooa, alguém aqui tem sentimentos – ela brincou, rindo.

Sirius fez uma careta de riso falso e deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro dela.

- Sério, vai. Se quiser chorar eu vou te _suportar_.

Lene estreitou os olhos, divertida.

- Eu não vou chorar.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, interessado.

- Porque eu acho que, afinal de contas, isso tinha que acontecer para eu perceber.

Sirius continuou atento. Marlene pensou que ele arriscaria vários chutes, mas ele continuou ouvindo. Bem, aquilo estava _menos pior_ do que ela imaginava. Suspirou fundo e pensou em como colocaria aquilo em palavras para um ouvinte como _Sirius Black_.

- Quando Lily começou a namorar o James, eu me perguntava o que é que a mantinha tão... Leal a ele. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender porque é que eles... se entendiam daquela maneira, ou se moviam da mesma forma. Era assustador.

Sirius riu baixinho.

- Então, eu perguntei pra ela o que é que ela sentia por ele. Preciso falar que fiquei trinta minutos praticamente só ouvindo coisas como "o olhar dele me aquece, as mãos dele fazem loucuras, e blábláblá"?

Sirius riu alto, meneando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior. Lene riu também, satisfeita pela reação positiva dele.

- Mas o que eu mais me lembro foi o que ela me falou sobre... O que ele fazia com o coração dela. Só de estar por perto. Ela disse que o coração dela batia _tão rápido_.

Lene passou as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirando outra vez, e olhou para o chão.

- Eu não sei o que Amos faz com o meu coração. Quer dizer, não o fazia bater loucamente, e nem me aquecia com o olhar, disso eu tenho certeza.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, entendendo.

- Então você não estava apaixonada por ele?

- Eu acho que estava mais acomodada do que qualquer coisa. Acostumada com a idéia de viver com ele e... Pela primeira e última vez na vida, eufórica por causa de uma festa de casamento.

Ela riu baixinho, mas Sirius continuou com os lábios franzidos, pensativo.

- Você não sabia se estava apaixonada por ele, e mesmo assim aceitou se casar?

- Ah, Sirius... – ela afundou a cabeça entre as mãos – Você não entende. Eu _queria_ me apaixonar por ele. E ainda havia toda a pressão da minha família de que já estava passando da hora de me casar e...

- Pensei que você não ligasse para isso.

- E eu não ligo! Mas minha família é tão tradicional quanto a sua, embora tenha as severas diferenças de...

- Demonstrações de afeto – ele completou com um sorriso cínico que ela sentiu na voz macia.

- Exato. Eu não ia me casar por eles. Mas Amos ia.

Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Ele só estava atrás do dinheiro, afinal.

- Mas, Lene... Como você sabe disso? – ele perguntou tentando ser delicadamente curioso.

Marlene deu uma risada amarga e ergueu a cabeça.

- Sabe como eu descobri a traição dele?

- Não, e estou ansioso pela sua história. – ele deu uma risadinha irônica.

- Ótimo...

_Marlene ajeitou o próprio cabelo no elevador, e passou um pouco de blush nas bochechas pálidas. Borrifou um líquido na boca, que tirava o cheiro e o gosto do cigarro, e afastou minimamente o casaco cáqui no busto para conferir se estava tudo certo. Tudo certo. A lingerie vermelha que havia comprado com Lily e Alice mais cedo havia caído perfeitamente em suas curvas. Ela tinha que fazer uma surpresa para ele, qual é, tinham andado tão ocupados nos últimos dias com os preparativos do casamento! E este seria em uma semana. Ela não tinha certeza se teriam momentos como aquele depois, com toda a pressão do casamento e..._

- Pode pular as partes constrangedoras? – pediu Sirius, erguendo uma sobrancelhas, aparentemente interessado.

Lene riu e continuou.

_Amos viajaria no próximo dia, e só voltaria em uma semana, realmente próximo do casamento. Retocou o batom vermelho, ainda no espelho do elevador, e segundos depois este parou. Sorrindo torto, ela guardou o batom na bolsa e saiu pelo corredor, radiante. Caminhou devagar até o escritório dele, cumprimentando casualmente alguns executivos conhecidos que passavam por ela. Ignorando o olhar preocupado da secretária dele, ela foi até o cômodo e abriu, fechando atrás de si. Não havia ninguém na sala bem arrumada, ele devia estar no banheiro. E ela já ia tirando o casaco quando ouviu umas risadas sussurradas. Risadas _femininas_ sussurradas. Franzindo a testa, Marlene aproximou-se da porta do banheiro do escritório. Ouviu o chuveiro ligado, e achou estranho. Ele não usava o lugar para banhos. De qualquer maneira, pregou o ouvido na porta, desconfiada._

_- ...fetiches por frutas com chantilly, não é?_

_- Hei, você é a tarada por aqui, Sophie. – a voz de Amos respondeu, risonha._

_A mulher deu uma risada alta e abafada pela porta. Marlene grudou a orelha ali, ela quase não podia ouvir por causa do som da água caindo no chão._

_- Mal posso esperar para rir de longe da noivinha no próximo fim de semana._

_- Deixe-a em paz, So._

_- O quê? E deixar de ver aquela cara de apaixonada iludida? Nunca! Ela vai ter chifres oficiais logo, logo..._

_- Não brinque muito com o que paga as suas dívidas, querida._

_- Arght, não sei o que te atrai naquela escocesinha sem vida..._

_- Nada, além da fortuna, é claro._

_Marlene não suportou mais um segundo sequer. Pronta para fazer um barraco, abriu a porta do banheiro com força. Mas quando viu Amos e uma mulher de cabelos louros, o primeiro no chuveiro e a outra na frente do espelho gigante da pia, nus e assustados com a repentina presença, não sentiu nada além de um vazio enorme._

_- Nojentos como vermes. – falou, calmamente - É isso o que vocês são._

_- Lene, querida, eu não... – Amos desligou o chuveiro e puxou uma toalha para a cintura._

_- Oh, não precisa dizer nada, _amor_. A noivinha rica já entendeu tudo._

_E saiu do escritório sem dizer mais uma palavra, sem nem ao menos olhar para a cara de piedade que com certeza a secretária estava. É claro que ela não se livrou da presença dele depois, quando foi direto para o apartamento buscar suas coisas. O idiota parecia realmente arrependido, e se não tivesse ouvido ela própria..._

_- Marlene, querida... vamos conversar sobre isso, ok? A gente vai se casar. É uma coisa muito mais séria do que um casinho do trabalho e..._

_- Amos, pode calar essa boca? Eu não consigo lembrar do feitiço para transferir essa merda toda pra casa dos meus pais. – ela apontava a varinha calmamente para uma caixa cheia de roupas suas._

_- Lene, meu amor, por favor, não me ignore. Eu não falei aquilo com a real intenção. Por favor, me deixa explicar..._

_- Primeiro, eu não sou mais seu amor. – ela falou, sentindo a voz tremer – E segundo, porque você estaria mentindo para uma mulher nua no seu banheiro quando é a gente que vai se casar?_

_- Ela é... Filha do meu chefe e eu precisava de..._

_- Urght, isso só te torna mais nojento! – ela alterou a voz por um instante, sentindo a bochecha arder._

_- O que você vai falar pra sua mãe? Pro seu pai, Lene?_

_- Que eu conheci o retardado com quem estava prestes a me casar? – atirou, indignada._

_- Marlene... Eu amo você._

_Lene parou tudo o que estava fazendo, largou a varinha encima da cama e o encarou. Sua boca relutou um pouco para se fechar, de tão estupefata que ela ficou. Não havia nada que dissesse a ela que era mesmo verdade nos olhos verdes dele. Só medo. Um medo idiota de perder toda a herança dos McKinnon. Então, ela realmente sentiu a raiva subir. Ele achava mesmo que ela era fútil o suficiente para acreditar nele? Depois de ter _visto e ouvido_? Depois de... Esbofeteou a bochecha dele com toda a força que foi capaz de concentrar. Ele ficou impassível, e levou a mão até o lugar que as aulas de box haviam avermelhado imediatamente._

_- Desaparece da minha vida, Diggory! – ela gritou._

_E então o barraco começou. Mas Sirius não estava muito interessado em saber dessa parte._

- Uau, você quase se meteu na pior da sua vida, hein, Lene – ele riu, baixinho – Quase a pior de todas, e olha que você sempre foi boa pra se meter em encrencas.

Lene sorriu para ele e passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos. Dizer aquilo realmente tirava um peso de seus ombros. Ah, aquele peso ela podia suportar sem tensão. Respirou fundo e levantou-se, indo até a sua bolsa na mesinha da entrada e dizendo:

- Ah, eu preciso de um cigarro.

Ela ouviu Sirius bufar e ir para a cozinha. Lene lembrou-se que precisava separar a roupa da noite, mas fumar e mexer em malas não combinava, principalmente se a sua experiência própria gritasse para que não fizesse isso. Pegou o celular e ligou para Lily. Teve que esperar ela sair de choque e acreditar que ela e Sirius estavam dormindo no mesmo teto.

- _Quer dizer que você e o Sirius... quer dizer que..._

_- _Ah, Lil, pelo amor de Merlin, qual é o seu problema? Você mesma sugeriu que eu o procurasse!

- _Mas não para dormir no mesmo apartamento que ele! Como duas pessoas como vocês dois vão sobreviver sob o mesmo teto uma semana sem se matar ou... sem dormir juntos?_

_- _Sobrevivendo – Lene garantiu, puxando a fumaça para dentro dos pulmões.

- _Ah, Marlene, você tinha prometido para todo mundo que ia parar com isso._ – a voz da ruiva parecia realmente desapontada.

- Lil, eu estou um caco – ela se apressou a explicar, sentindo os olhos arderem – Acabei de terminar o noivado, estou dormindo de favor em um apartamento de um homem em _Vegas_ e quase não tenho dinheiro para a próxima noite!

- _Se a solução que você vê é fumar, você deveria procurar uma ajuda. Já faz tempo que eu e Alice estamos fal..._

_- _Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém. – cortou, irritada.

- _Ahm, ok, Lene, você é quem sabe da tua vida. Eu sou sua amiga, só quero ver o seu bem, você sabe disso, não é?_

Lene sentiu uma vontade tremenda de desabafar pelo telefone com Lilian, mas sabia que aquilo não adiantaria nada. Quer dizer, pessoalmente seria mais reconfortante.

- Eu estou com saudades de você. – ela disse.

- _E eu de você, idiota! Por que raios você e a sua cabeça insana saíram correndo de Londres para essa cidade pervertida logo agora?_

- Eu preciso relaxar, Lily. Não há cidade melhor para isso. Além de tudo, já tenho um jantar amanhã com Josh Miller.

- _Ai. Meu. Deus. Marlene, fuja! Qual é o seu problema? Você sabe como esse cara é e você sabe o que você virou depois que começou a sair com ele._

_- _Ah, adoro a sua sinceridade feroz. Quem vê assim virei uma prostituta!

- _Não chegou longe, né?_

- Lílian, francamente, eu não tenho que ouvir isso.

- _Lene, espera aí. Espera só um segundinho. Você não... Você não vai sair com ele só pra que ele te ajude, não é? Ele não é uma espécie de... Oh, Jesus, Marlene! Pode ir parando com seus plan..._

_- _Lílian, tenho que desligar. Tenho a impressão de que tem um intruso ouvindo a nossa conversa. Depois eu te ligo, beijo! Te amo.

- _Te amo também, mas, Len..._

Ela não terminou de ouvir e fechou o telefone, sorrindo torto para Las Vegas, que se estendia na janela na sua frente. É, aquilo estava começando a funcionar. Largou o celular na mesinha e virou-se. Sirius estava encostado na porta da cozinha tomando alguma coisa fumegante em uma xícara branca enorme, e o cheiro se espalhou por toda a sala de uma vez só.

- Urght. – ela fez, antes de tragar o cigarro com uma careta.

_Café._

Ele sorriu e bebeu um gole, fazendo uma sincera expressão de prazer depois.

- Isso é curioso – ele comentou, aproximando-se para sentar no sofá de novo – Nós dois odiamos o vício um do outro.

- Desde quando _café_ é vício de alguém, Sirius?

- Tente tirar de mim, Lenezinha, querida.

- A única coisa _curiosa_ por aqui é você.

Sirius riu e passou um braço pelas costas do sofá, folgado, ainda bebendo seu líquido marrom. Com uma careta para ele, Lene deu a última tragada e, enquanto soltava a fumaça, amassou o toco no cinzeiro limpíssimo encima da mesinha de cabeceira, percebendo o olhar safado de Sirius em suas coxas, e foi direto para a sua mala, atrás dele e do sofá branco. Suspirando, agachou e puxou o zíper, e começou a fuçar nas roupas.

Sirius empertigou-se mais no encosto do sofá para olhá-la.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando. Nós somos compatíveis.

Marlene revirou os olhos e sorriu torto, ainda fuçando nas roupas.

- E porque você, ser de inteligência suprema, acha isso?

- Bem_, nós dois_ ainda não nos apaixonamos realmente por alguém, embora você tenha me acusado bravamente mais cedo – ele disse, esperando uma pior reação da parte dela, mas Lene apenas riu baixinho.

- Isso não quer dizer que devemos fazer isso imediatamente.

- Tudo bem, mas... _Continuando_. Nós dois somos... Independentes. Gostamos de novas experiências, de coisas finas e somos...

- Somos luxuriosos – ela completou, sabendo que ele estava pensando na palavra.

- Na mosca – ele falou, parecendo realmente interessado naquilo.

Lene suspirou enquanto puxava um vestido amarelo vivo de dentro da mala.

- E também, nós somos parecidos na maneira de pensar... Veja, não é toda mulher que entende que dormir duas vezes com alguém significa apenas que você curtiu a primeira, e não que você não está apaixonado por ela.

- Oh, meu Deus, Sirius – ela falou, levando uma mão à boca, como se tivesse a melhor idéia de todas – Tem toda razão! Por que não vamos a uma dessas capelas e nos casamos essa noite mesmo?

Sirius riu baixinho enquanto Marlene se levantava e contornava o sofá. Ela pegou uma almofada e tacou nele, dizendo:

- Pode parar com as suas tentativas de me seduzir já, canalha.

E ele ainda estava rindo quando ela fechou a porta do banheiro.

Marlene passou a noite em uma boate no terraço de um prédio loucamente iluminado por luzes azuis e vermelhas, absolutamente apinhado de gente de todo tipo, e encontrou alguém com quem conversar perto do bar, quando já terminava a terceira garrafinha de vodka, e, de repente, sua mente começou a girar junto com as luzes e ela foi pra pista, dançar com o homem. Como era o nome dele mesmo? Ah, que seja. Ela se lembrava que ele era dono de alguma coisa com nome de comida que parecia importante, e dançou com ele até as cinco da manhã, quando a décima garrafinha rolou pelo chão junto com seu equilíbrio e ela pediu que ele a levasse para qualquer lugar onde pudesse melhorar. E ele a levou para o apartamento dele, a duas quadras dali – Lene dançou com uma velhinha que fazia caminhada na rua ainda escurecida de Vegas, até que o homem, gargalhando, a levasse – e, depois que Lene vomitou no banheiro e tomou um remédio trouxa de outro nome estranho, ela saiu na porta e olhou para o quarto.

Victor. Este era o nome daquele homem de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes que estava ali, sorrindo gentilmente, sentado na cama. E ela havia se lembrado de escovar os dentes. Sorrindo torto, Lene se aproximou perigosamente dele, que logo se pôs em pé e colocou as mãos em sua cintura, puxando-a para tão perto que não seria possível distinguir um dos dois. E do resto, bem, você pode ter uma idéia.

Ela atravessou o saguão de entrada com as sandálias nas mãos, os cabelos molhados e a pele livre de maquiagem pelo recente banho em dupla. Marlene só percebeu um olhar tão, mas_ tão_ curioso, quando já estava apertando o botão do elevador. Suspirando, encostou-se na parede, observando a recepcionista loira se aproximar dela com seus saltos batucando no piso. "Lo-go ce-do", Lene revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Bom dia, senhora Black – ela sorriu com todos os dentes para ela – Teve uma boa noite na cidade que não dorme nunca?

- Uma ótima noite – ela vasculhou o crachá da moça, incomodada por não saber o nome dela pela primeira vez – _Anne..._ Anne Flinch, certo?

- Isso – ela ainda sorria debilmente.

Ah, francamente. Marlene perguntou-se até onde uma mulher poderia ir para caçar um homem.

- Viu se o meu marido saiu esta noite?

- Na verdade... – ela começou, aproximando-se, como se fosse contar um segredo – Ele ficou um pouco no bar aqui, e depois saiu. O meu turno acabou, então não pude ver se ele voltou acompanhado ou...

- Oh, sim – Lene sorriu – Era tudo o que eu precisava saber.

E o elevador abriu no mesmo momento, fazendo-a suspirar de alívio e sorrir para a mulher de crachá antes de entrar ali. Anne acenou e correu saguão afora, seu salto ainda batucando.

Marlene sentiu o corpo pesar e encostou-se perto do espelho, pensando no que a esperava naquele dia. Seria a grande jogada. Se Josh conseguisse ajudá-la com o dinheiro _ainda hoje_, poderia pagar o dinheiro a Ambruzzi o mais rápido possível e então aproveitaria de verdade Vegas. Como havia feito naquela noite, só que muito melhor. E então poderia ir atrás de um apartamento decente onde pudesse ficar. Isso.

Plano perfeito. Sorriu para si mesma quando a porta do elevador se abriu e entrou no corredor estupidamente claro. Havia uma mulher ruiva, os cabelos tão vermelhos que pareciam fogo, saia curta e blusa apertada, em um salto que a deixava mais alta que Marlene, indo na direção do elevador. Ela sorriu torto ao passar pela mulher, e meneou a cabeça para Sirius que estava na porta, apreciando a outra por trás.

- Que patife de marido – Lene riu, entrando no apartamento.

Havia uma garrafa de vodka vazia encima do sofá que lhe servia de cama. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto jogava a bolsa no chão ao lado das malas, e começou a falar quando ouviu a porta fechar:

- Por favor, não me diga que usou a minha cama para as suas promiscuidades.

Com o pijama entre os dedos, ela levantou-se e viu o sorriso cínico de Sirius por cima do sofá.

- Eu estava aqui me perguntando, o que aconteceu com o seu discurso "eu sou uma fantasma por aqui?"

Lene mostrou a língua para ele enquanto ia para o banheiro se trocar. Ficou surpresa quando saiu do banheiro, com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e já vestindo o pijama de seda preto, um shortinho curto e uma blusinha de alça fina, e viu Sirius encostado na janela, olhando para fora.

- Sem sono? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se do sofá.

- Acabei de tomar café – ele disse, sem se virar.

- E aquela coisa tira o seu sono?

- Me deixa... Mais... – ele virou-se para falar, e quando viu o que ela usava suas palavras se perderam em um sorriso malicioso – Vai dormir assim?

Lene revirou os olhos.

- Eu durmo sempre assim.

- E eu deveria te ver dormir mais vezes.

- Você deveria é tomar vergonha nessa sua cara.

Ele riu baixinho, mas continuou olhando-a. Marlene deitou-se no sofá, cobrindo-se com o edredom e se perguntando até que ponto Sirius seria tão inconveniente.

- Eu posso ao menos dormir aí com você? – ela o ouviu perguntar.

Sim, ele poderia ser _muito_ inconveniente.

- Vai se ferrar, Sirius.

Ela virou o corpo de lado, respirando fundo, e a sala escureceu quando ele puxou as cortinas. Em questão de minutos estava apagada.

Marlene ajeitou no nariz os óculos escuros que havia colocado para esconder as olheiras. Finalmente, havia conseguido acordar na hora do almoço do hotel. Meio dia e meia, e seus olhos não conseguiam mais pregar. Sirius provavelmente ainda estava dormindo, mas, bem, ela não estava se importando muito com isso.

O refeitório estava cheio de hóspedes se servindo, além, é claro, dos funcionários. Ela suspirou e engoliu com dificuldade quando notou que Anne se aproximava dela, sorrateira, com uma bandeja já servida de comida.

- Olá, se importa me sentar aqui com a senhora?

Lene ergueu os olhos para ela, por um segundo, avaliando se ela estava zoando ou falando sério. Quando a loira não se moveu e manteve o sorriso absurdamente doce nos lábios rosados, ela assentiu, e respondeu rouca:

- Não, pode sentar.

- Acordou cedo – a outra ia comentando enquanto se ajeitava ao seu lado – Sabe, a maioria dos hóspedes costuma acordar muito tarde por aqui, e acaba sem aproveitar a estadia por inteiro.

- Eu que o diga – Lene sorriu torto.

- Verdade. Nunca a vi na piscina, embora seu marido já tenha visto diversas vezes e...

- Vocês têm uma piscina aqui? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, interessada, observando a outra comer.

Depois de engolir a comida, ela respondeu:

- Claro, é aquecida, depois do salão de jogos dos fundos. Você não sabia, senhora Black?

- Ah, pode me chamar de Marlene – ela disse, incomodada com aquilo – aliás, não sabia, não.

- Que estranho seu marido não ter comentado, não acha? – a outra atiçou.

Lene pôde ver labaredas de fogo nos olhos da outra, e riu por dentro. Aquilo era divertido, ah, se era. Se ela fosse mesmo mulher de Sirius, talvez nem pudesse notar a ironia e a provocação na voz da outra.

- Meu marido é totalmente amnésico – ela sorriu, simpática, limpando a boca com o guardanapo – às vezes até esquece que é casado, o coitado.

Os olhos da outra se arregalaram um tantinho, mas ela não quis deixar transparecer tanta surpresa. "Ela está pensando se ele a esqueceu", Lene riu consigo mesma, "adoro isso". E de repente teve uma idéia.

- Mais de uma vez – inclinou-se levemente para falar, como se fosse um segredo constrangedor – Eu fui buscá-lo em motéis com mulheres estranhas e ele simplesmente não sabia como havia ido parar lá.

Anne engoliu seco, sem comida.

- E a senhora não... Quer dizer, você não fica chateada com isso?

- Oras, se eu ficasse, ele não se lembraria para pedir desculpas, de qualquer maneira.

- Céus, isso deve ser... Terrível. – ela disse, sinceramente tocada.

Lene quis gargalhar. Sirius arrancaria seu pescoço fora se a ouvisse.

- Não notou que não usamos aliança? – ela ergueu os dedos da mão esquerda – É porque ele a perderia em qualquer lugar. Ou se assustaria quando visse que estava usando uma.

- Tão triste. – Anne mordeu o lábio inferior, e de repente, estava juntando suas coisas para sair – Ahm, perdi a fome. Vejo você depois, Marlene.

- Ok – Lene acenou para ela, sorrindo.

A loira se afastou, desviando dos hóspedes ainda com o semblante meio torturado. Marlene pensou que, afinal, talvez tivesse feito uma coisa boa em inventar aquilo.

Ela terminou de almoçar e voltou ao apartamento, onde vestiu uma roupa de banho e foi para a piscina. Enquanto ignorava os assovios excitados de uns caras que pareciam universitários e se deitava na parte mais rasa, ela pensou em como convenceria Josh a ajudá-la com os trouxas. Encostou a cabeça no degrau mais baixo e fechou os olhos, relaxando e sentindo o corpo pesar.

- Lene? – alguém a cutucava.

Sonolenta, abriu os olhos. Espantou-se ao ver Sirius e empertigou-se na piscina. Ainda estava na mesma posição de antes, mas sua nuca doía pelo mau jeito e seus dedos estavam franzidos pelo contato demorado com a água. Irritada, ela ergueu o óculos na cabeça e olhou para a expressão divertida do homem, que já enfiara as pernas na piscina e já tirara a camiseta.

- Que horas são? – ela coçou os olhos com os punhos.

- Três e vinte. – ele falou com um sorriso, e deixou-se cair dentro da piscina, jogando água para todo lado.

Bufando, Lene limpou o rosto. Sirius surgiu da superfície com os cabelos negros todos puxados para trás e, a pele parecia mais pálida do que já era de verdade e os lábios mais avermelhados, se encolhendo como se estivesse fria, e se aproximando devagar dela.

- Obrigada por me molhar inteira, sabe, eu já ia pedir para alguém fazer isso, de qualquer maneira. – ela atirou, desgostosa.

- Ah, Lene, relaxa... quem vê assim até parece que você está tensa por causa de um encontro que vai decidir seu destino em Vegas.

Ela estreitou os olhos, sorrindo torto.

- Você é um mau-caráter, Sirius. Ouvir a conversa dos outros é realmente coisa de garoto mau.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou o suficiente para segurá-la pelos pulsos. Lene sentiu o toque e pensou que as mãos dele estavam mais quentes que a água, já que fizeram um choque em sua pele.

- Eu sou um garoto mau... Alguém devia me castigar – ele falou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Lene sorriu com os lábios, pensando, _de novo_, quem é que Sirius Black estava querendo provocar. Ela deixou que ele a puxasse lentamente para a parte mais funda da piscina.

- Ok, eu tenho chicotes e algemas na minha mala – ela brincou, rindo.

- Sabia que você era profissional. – ele riu também.

Lene fingiu-se indignada e jogou água nele com as mãos. Sirius riu e protegeu-se com os braços por cima da cabeça enquanto ela continuava o atacando com _aguadas_, indo cada vez mais para trás, fazendo Marlene ter de andar para frente para atacá-lo aos risos. Foi quando... bem. Os seus pés não alcançaram o fundo. Puxando ar, ela preparou-se para ser sugada pelas águas, já apavorada. Ah, maldição, porque nunca havia seguido o conselho de Lílian e entrado para as malditas aulas de natação que o Ministério fornecia? Seu medo de se afogar era uma coisa primitiva.

Ela sentiu os seus pulmões pedirem por oxigênio mas sabia o que ia acontecer: era impossível que voltasse à superfície. Estava entregue e... o que estava acontecendo? Que raio... que _raio era aquilo que a puxava?_ Ah, sim, eram braços fortes. E quentes. Por um segundo se esqueceu que Sirius poderia salvá-la. Ele a levantou pela cintura até que sua cabeça e seu colo ficasse acima da água e levou-a até a parte mais rasa, onde ela sentiu o chão liso nos pés. _Ah, Deus, obrigada_. Depois que ela se recuperou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente, olhou para o homem à sua frente, e arqueou as duas sobrancelhas para a expressão divertida e preocupada dele.

- Ok. Que diabo foi isso, McKinnon?

Lene respirou fundo mais três vezes antes de responder.

- Isto foi eu quase morrendo.

- Eu percebi. – ele falou, agora parecendo zangado por algum motivo.

- Qual foi o problema? – Lene quis saber, indo para a parte realmente rasa, que só cobria até a metade de suas panturrilhas. Sirius a seguiu, é claro.

- Problema? Você é louca? Nós estávamos brincando numa boa e do nada eu olho pra trás e você está se fazendo de morta da água. É claro que eu achava que você estava brincando, mas... _espere aí. _Você não fez de propósito, fez?

- Sinceramente, você merece um troféu por sua inteligência excepcional. – ela ironizou, sentando-se na beirada e sentindo o sangue fluir quente por suas veias.

Oh, não, não, não. Um ato constrangedor de cada vez, por favor. Sua pressão simplesmente não _podia _abaixar. Sirius ficou na água, de frente para ela, ainda com aquele jeito inquisidor.

- O que aconteceu? – ele preferiu perguntar mais delicadamente.

Aaarght. Ele sabia ser irritante. Por outro lado, falar as coisas para ele a acalmava. E _precisava _se acalmar, antes que sua pressão fosse para o chão e ela tivesse que ir parar na Enfermaria, ou onde quer que os trouxas cuidam dos doentes.

- Quando eu tinha sete anos... – ela começou a explicar com a voz calma, olhando diretamente para ele – Meus pais tinham uma casa de férias no norte da Suíça. Fomos passar o Natal lá uma vez e, bem, no Natal os lagos _congelam_.

A expressão de Sirius tornou-se tão ressentida que chegou a tocá-la por dentro, de alguma forma. Os olhos cinzas, rápidos para entender, miravam os seus com um sentimento profundo, meio inexplicável. Sentindo que o equilíbrio havia voltado, Lene sorriu torto.

- E você pode imaginar o que acontece quando uma criança levada desafia a coragem dos primos.

- Lene...

- Ninguém sabe disso. – ela cortou qualquer comentário – Só pra você saber.

Ah, quando aquilo havia se transformado em lembranças da infância? Aborrecida consigo mesma, Lene levantou-se da beirada da piscina e pegou sua toalha, que estava esticada no chão ali do lado, e foi para o vestiário de trocar. Depois de tomar um banho, colocou um vestido florido de verão, solto pelo corpo, e ajeitou a bolsa nos ombros.

Sirius estava perto da porta de saída do vestiário, sentado em uma das cadeiras brancas, ainda só de short, todo molhado. Quando ele a viu, levantou-se e saiu com ela da área da piscina sem dizer nada. Ele parecia realmente... _tocado_ por aquilo. "Quanta besteira", Lene estava pensando, sem se deixar emocionar, enquanto apertava o botão do elevador.

E, como não podia deixar de ser, alguém os alcançou.

- Senhores! – Anne saltitou em seus saltos altos.

- Hey – Sirius sorriu para ela. Marlene fez o mesmo.

- Ahm, me desculpe, Sirius, mas... você não pode andar molhado no saguão. Quanto mais sem camisa. – o olhar dela no corpo dele era quase assustador de tão intenso.

Sirius olhou para Lene com cumplicidade.

- Ah, me desculpe, Anne, mas sabe o que é? Esqueci de pegar a toalha quando saí para ir pra piscina.

- Não se preocupe, amor, eu trouxe uma! – Lene puxou a bolsa para frente e a abriu, tirando uma toalha branca de lá de dentro.

Sirius sorriu com todos os dentes perfeitos e brancos e Anne mordeu um lábio inferior para aquele gesto.

- Viu? Problema resolvido! – ele falou, esticando a mão para pegar a toalha.

Foi aí que Marlene teve uma idéia que sabia que não deveria ter tido. Uma daquelas idéias que ela tinha e sabia que se arrependeria depois, mas mesmo assim executava. Com um olhar malicioso e um sorriso torto, ela ignorou a mão pedinte de Sirius e começou ela mesma a enxugá-lo. Pela visão periférica, ela viu Anne Flinch corar e pigarrear umas licenças envergonhadas, para então sair rapidamente. Lene riu baixinho e se concentrou nas costas do homem.

Perfeitas. Levemente bronzeadas, os músculos bem trabalhados sobressalentes e úmidos. E quentes, tão quentes. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando apertou a toalha nos ombros dele, na parte de trás, e ouviu um suspiro suspeito vir dele.

O elevador se abriu e Sirius a puxou lá para dentro. Lene seguiu, sentindo o corpo ferver sem saber o porquê. Ele tinha aquele olhar de fogo que ela havia visto alguma vez em alguma parte daquela amizade/assanhamento que eles tinham há anos, mas ela não se lembrava quando. Aquele olhar cinza que intimidaria qualquer mulher que não fosse ela... Calmamente, sorrindo, ainda maliciosa demais para se conter, Lene esticou as mãos com a toalha e começou a secar o peitoral de Sirius, devagar, provocando-o. Como se eles tivesse acabado de tomar banho juntos.

Às vezes suas unhas arranhavam a pele dele, e isso só servia para avisá-la da temperatura abrasante daquele corpo escultural. Suspirando, ela desceu com a toalha para a parte de baixo da barriga de Sirius, onde os músculos se revelavam mais. Alargou o sorriso torto quando o sentiu estremecer. E de repente, sem perceber, ela estava respirando ofegante, e sabia que suas bochechas estavam coradas.

O ápice foi quando secou as entradinhas da barriga de Sirius e o viu empinar um pouco o queixo e morder o lábio, parecendo segurar-se fixamente para não revirar os olhos, e o seu corpo inteiro pareceu resfolegar.

Então, ela percebeu que aquilo tinha que parar por ali. Qual é, ele era Sirius Black. O seu amigo desde _sempre_, com quem festava junto, aquele que a estava ajudando quando ela não tinha praticamente um _centado_ ou qualquer coisa assim no bolso. Ele era aquele que a provocava e que era provocado, mas eles não podiam se deixar cair no jogo. Era loucura demais. Lene afastou-se o suficiente, até encostar no espelho, sob o olhar duro dele. Então, ele sorriu.

- Este elevador está demorando um bocado, não?

Lene riu baixinho, dobrando a toalha para guardá-la.

- Você tem que apertar o botão do andar.

Sirius fez uma careta.

- Ahm, certo.

Ele apertou o botão e eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto a caixa de ferro subia. Quando abriu, Sirius fez um gesto para que ela passasse em sua frente, e ela assim o fez, ainda sem falar nada. Seguiu pelo corredor sentindo o olhar dele sobre si, principalmente quando passaram por um trio de homens que saía de uma porta ali perto, rindo e conversando alto, e eles não disfarçaram quando lançaram olhares para ela.

Lene sorriu torto enquanto esperava Sirius abrir a porta. Ele enfiou a chave no buraco, impaciente, e a surpreendeu no próximo ato. Invés de abrir a porta, Sirius segurou-a forte pelo braço direito, aproximando-se do corpo e do rosto dela consideravelmente. Seus lábios estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, e ela ainda mantinha o sorriso cínico ali, percebendo o quanto aquilo o irritava. Embora seu corpo tenha esquentado de repente, é claro, enquanto seu sangue fervia.

- Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que você estava querendo me provocar – ele falou quase entre os dentes, com uma voz que ela achou muito sexy.

Lene empinou um pouco o queixo, de modo que seus lábios quase se tocassem, e falou:

- E pelo jeito eu consegui.

- Não me subestime – ele alertou, estreitando um pouco os olhos na direção dos dela – Eu não estou acostumado com pressão.

- Engraçado você dizer isso – ela sussurrou, ainda perto demais – Porque uma frase como "eu sou Sirius Black e não vou me apaixonar" está ecoando pela minha cabeça agora?

- Quem está falando em se apaixonar, Marlene? – ele quis saber, sorrindo com os olhos.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe que eu sou toda pressão, assim como você é. Me expulse da sua vida ou se acostume com isso.

Sirius sorriu torto, mas soltou o braço dela e se afastou um pouco.

- Mas que você estava excitada, você estava.

- Ah, poupe-me! – ela riu, entrando pela porta que ele abriu.

Marlene ainda sentia os poros gritando por algum tipo de calmante. E tinha que ser forte. Começou a revirar a bolsa à procura de cigarros enquanto Sirius ia para a cozinha, para provavelmente já se intoxicar com cafeína. Frustrada, ela lembrou-se do último cigarro do maço que havia fumado no mesmo dia, quando os primeiros raios de sol tocavam a cidade, na sacada de um prédio longe dali, acompanhada por Victor, ambos enrolados em lençóis.

Roeu as unhas e procurou dinheiro trouxa na carteira. Certo. Ainda tinha um pouco. Não sabia exatamente o quanto aquele _pouco_ duraria, mas com certeza poderia comprar um maço de cigarro no marcadinho ali perto. Enfiou o dinheiro no sutiã e levantou-se, inquieta. Foi até a cozinha.

- Sirius? – chamou, hesitante.

Sirius estava agachado nos armários brancos, parecendo tão irritado quanto ela.

- Pode ir comigo até o mercado ali na frente?

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Só se você me disser se jogou meu café fora por vingança ou não.

Ela riu e ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

- Eu não tocaria nessa coisa marrom por nada na vida... Aliás, porque raios eu me vingaria de você?

- Não sei, talvez seus ciúmes por causa da mulher fenomenal que dormiu comigo hoje...

- Ah, certo – Lene revirou os olhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Estou me mordendo de ciúmes de você, Sirius. Pode ir ao mercado ou não?

- Posso – ele levantou-se – Mas vai ter que esperar eu tomar um banho.

- Cinco minutos – Lene estreitou os olhos.

- Está achando que eu sou uma mulherzinha que precisa demorar horas?

- Você ainda está falando?

Sirius riu e levantou-se. E, ainda rindo, passou por ela e beijou sua bochecha, muito perto dos lábios, antes de ir para a suíte e trancar a porta. Lene escorregou para o sofá, pensando se seriam horas de ligar para Lily. Ah, não. Provavelmente a amiga só começaria com o discurso "desista de encontrar Josh Miller" e a chatearia. Pensou em ligar para sua mãe também. Mas precisava de tempo para falar com ela, então descartou a possibilidade. O que precisava mesmo, era de um cigarro e de uma janela para se escorar, então poderia pensar claramente no que fazer em seguida. Até mesmo Dorcas poderia esperar.

Hiperativa, levantou-se e foi até o barzinho, começando a fuçar nas garrafas e ver os nomes. _Chivas Regal. Ballantines. José Cuervo_. "Huuh, alguém investiu em alguma coisa boa por aqui..." pensou enquanto planejava o que faria com a tequila. Porque é claro que faria alguma coisa, nem que tivesse que chamar Sirius para acompanhá-la – e mesmo que a garrafa fosse inteira dele. Ele não estava... Necessitado. E Lene precisava de uma coisa assim para relaxar, por Deus. Fuçou mais um pouco e achou um caderninho preto com receitas de drinks e o slogan do hotel desenhado de prata na capa. Folheou algumas páginas e, quando sentiu-se entediada o suficiente, Sirius abriu a porta da suíte e fez com que seu perfume preenchesse instantaneamente toda a sala.

- Só vamos ao mercado, Black – ela disse, saindo de trás do balcãozinho e indo até a mala.

Sirius riu e não comentou. Enquanto Lene procurava pelas sandálias plataforma, avaliou o homem. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta vermelha com desenhos loucos e abstratos em preto, e um tênis branco e vermelho. Os cabelos negros ainda molhados e puxados para trás.

Suspirando, ela calçou a sandália e foi até ele, percebendo que nem naquele salto conseguia ficar mais alta.

Sirius, no seu surto cavalheiresco, abriu a porta e fez um gesto para que ela passasse. Lene revirou os olhos enquanto ele ria.

- O tal do café mexe mesmo com você – ela murmurou enquanto saíam.

Já no saguão, não deixou de perceber com certa satisfação o olhar curioso e atormentado de Anne, por trás do balcão de recepção. Lene acenou, sorrindo simpática, e a moça cumprimentou-os vagamente com a cabeça.

O sol começava a sumir quando eles chegaram à calçada. Havia gente de todo tipo para todos os lados. Sirius sorriu para um grupo de mulheres que passaram por eles, e Lene sentiu-se estranha. Quer dizer, estava fingindo ser a mulher dele. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros de novo, pensativa, e nem percebeu quando um homem loiro de ombros largos passou encarando-a tão profundamente que fez Sirius pigarrear. Ela riu enquanto atravessavam a rua.

- Quer dizer que agora você afasta os homens de mim?

- Os que eu puder, sim.

Lene sorriu torto.

- Você está fingindo ser a minha mulher, é por isso.

- Claro que é.

- Não está pensando que eu estou... Atraído por você, está?

- Sirius, querido... Eu só quero comprar uns cigarros – ela virou a cabeça para olhá-los enquanto empurrava a porta de vidro do mercado.

Outra atendente loura de roupas curtas. Aquilo era um padrão? Onde estavam as morenas? Lene respondeu o sorriso que ela deu enquanto dizia "Bem-vindos ao Green Alexis" e se apressou em escolher um maço de cigarros atrás dela, no balcão. Sirius sumiu entre as prateleiras e quando voltou Lene já havia pagado e o esperava do lado de fora.

Ela viu quando a mulher inclinou-se de forma insinuante no balcão e segurou as mãos dele para receber o dinheiro, e também viu quando ela foi dar o troco e passou um papelzinho amarelo, provavelmente com o numero do telefone, para ele. Sirius saiu sorrindo meio debilmente, na opinião dela.

- Essas mulheres do comércio em Vegas são meio fáceis – ela provocou, parando perto do meio-fio para esperar o sinal fechar.

- E isso é realmente bom – ele completou, sorrindo com todos os dentes.

Lene ajeitou os seios mais uma vez no vestido preto, no espelho do elevador. "O senhor Josh Miller já está aqui, devo avisar o senhor Black ou a senhora?" a vozinha de Anne ainda aterrorizava sua mente. Inesperadamente, Marlene sentiu-se realmente calma. Sabia como lidar com ele. Algumas insinuações físicas e psicológicas, umas conversas quentes, e ele cairia no seu plano.

Saiu do elevador e atravessou o saguão apressada, fugindo da figura sempre presente de Anne ali pelo fundo. Lá estava ele, olhando-a com curiosidade e satisfação, e ofereceu o braço quando ela chegou perto. Ele usava um terno cinza escuro que o deixava impressionante.

- Está linda, Marlene – ele sorriu.

Lene pegou o braço dele e sorriu, antes de beijar sua bochecha e responder:

- Você também não está nada mau, Josh.

- Isso é realmente bom de ouvir de uma mulher como você.

- Uma mulher necessitada? – ela sorriu torto, acompanhando-o pela saída.

- Uma _maravilhosa_ mulher necessitada.

- Huh... então há um jogo de interesses – ela riu, jogando os cabelos para trás. Eles estavam lisos como uma cortina até a metade de suas costas.

- Sempre houve um, Lene. – ele disse.

Lene sorriu, tentando ignorar o aviso que a sua própria mente lhe lançava agora. Não era saudável pedir ajuda daquela maneira – Lily já havia dito isso. E a maioria dos conselhos de Lílian davam certo. Bem, tinha alguém com quem poderia falar, alguém que a entenderia perfeitamente e não acusaria suas decisões. Ela sorriu com os lábios para Josh quando este abriu a porta do Corolla, pensando em que hora daquela noite poderia puxar o celular para ligar para Dorcas Meadowes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4._

O restaurante era um prédio com vários corredores, salas reservadas e salões separados pelo tipo de comida. Josh já havia reservado uma mesa em um dos salões, o que ela leu ser o de comidas marinhas. Tudo parecia realmente de luxo, e ela se perguntou se Josh estava se lembrando que eles tinham um acordo a fazer e que aquilo não era um encontro... de verdade.

O garçom levou-os até a mesa, perto das grandes janelas de vidro que deixavam ver toda Vegas, e Lene agradeceu quando viu que era uma área para fumantes. Josh puxou a cadeira para ela sentar, e esta sorriu. O garçom estava esperando para que fizessem o pedido e Josh começou a dizer enquanto se sentava do outro lado da mesa:

- Ahm... whisky, para começar a noite. Tudo bem pra você?

Lene assentiu.

- Pode trazer o cardápio?

O garçom saiu desviando das outras mesas depois de anotar em um bloquinho de papel. Marlene deu uma boa olhada à sua volta e então encontrou o olhar de Josh. Os olhos verdes dele brilhavam com um tom que ela conhecia bem naquele território. Malícia. Mordeu os lábios, sorrindo torto para ele, e afastou os cabelos para trás dos ombros. O olhar dele lampejou para sua pele – sim, ela sabia que aquele era o começo certo. Com Josh as coisas eram bem previsíveis...

- Quer falar de negócios depois do jantar? – ela perguntou suavemente, mais para lembrá-lo de que aquilo era o principal da noite.

- É como eu costumo fazer com meus sócios. – Josh respondeu.

- Estou orgulhosa por estar nessa posição.

Josh riu pelo nariz.

- Você é mais importante que eles.

Antes que Lene pudesse pensar em responder alguma coisa à esse comentário constrangedor, o garçom chegou com os drinks. Ela deu um golinho, sentindo o líquido amargo descer por sua garganta e desviando os olhos dele para qualquer lugar. Josh a imitou, mas continuou concentrado nela. Marlene sentiu o olhar dele sobre si e de repente, não se sentiu tão segura quanto antes.

- Me dá licença um segundo? Preciso fazer uma ligação.

Josh assentiu e Lene se levantou, segurando a bolsa pequena de mão, ansiosa. Vasculhou com os olhos e notou que havia uma entrada à esquerda onde tinha plaquinhas de banheiros, com um espelho grande com moldura dourada. Ela foi até lá, e percebeu que era mesmo o lugar que tinha previsto, pois haviam dois homens de terno conversando nos seus celulares, parecendo importantes.

Lene puxou o seu próprio da bolsa e discou. "Dorcas, Dorcas, atende..."

- _Fala, cachorra._

- Ah, não sabe como soa bonito o som da sua voz agora.

- _E não sabe como isso me soa desespero, Marlene. _– Dorcas riu, brincalhona – _O que aconteceu?_

_- _Calma, não aconteceu nada... ainda. Onde você está?

- _Na casa do Remo. Ele disse que cozinharia esta noite e, bem... Quem sou eu contra os dotes culinários do meu namorado?_

_- _É, você tem sorte de não precisar fazer a janta. – Lene riu, olhando-se nervosamente no espelho.

- _Ah, com certeza. Mas você não me ligou para me perguntar o que é que eu estou fazendo. Eu já sei o que aconteceu, Lê._

_- _Ahm, Dor? Podemos pular toda essa parte do fim do noivado? Eu meio que estou no meio de um encontro.

- _O quê? – _ela gargalhou alto do outro lado – _E que raio está fazendo me ligando, puta de quinta?_

_- _Eu preciso... De um conselho – ela mordeu os lábios vermelhos, e xingou-se quando viu os dentes sujos pelo batom, apressando-se em pegá-lo na bolsa e correr para o banheiro enquanto Dorcas falava.

- _O que aconteceu? Onde você está?_

- Lily não te contou? Eu estou em Vegas. – disse, rápida, desviando das mulheres na porta.

- _Oh, meu Deus. Que bela amiga você é! Lembrar das outras deve ser realmente difícil e..._

_- _Ah, Dorcas? Você viria se eu te chamasse?

- _Não, você sabe que não, patética. Remo me mataria._

_- _Então vamos ao ponto. Você deve se lembrar de Josh Miller.

- _O cara do banheiro do bar._

- É, ele. Não lembro se eu te contei que ele é meio enrolado com os trouxas, ele mexe com transição ilegal de moedas, alguma coisa assim. – ela terminou de falar e passou o batom nos lábios.

Uma mulher ao lado dela a olhou estranhamente, como se ela fosse uma louca. Lene sorriu simpática, ouvindo Dorcas gemer alguma coisa para ela continuar.

- Então. Eu me meti em uma encrenca das feias no pôquer. Perdi cinqüenta mil... fiado.

- _Você é uma quenga._

_- _E eles me deram um prazo de uma semana!

- _Você é uma puta quenga!_

- Dá pra entender? Eu estou saindo com Josh. Pedi ajuda a ele.

- _Então, querida, qual é o conselho? Problema resolvido._

- Você sabe que ele não vai levar isso como apenas negócios, Dor.

- _Lene, e desde quando você liga pra isso? Saia com ele, continue negociando. Se você deixar realmente claro quais são as suas intenções com ele dessa vez, ele não vai te importunar como da ultima vez. Eu acho. Os homens às vezes são estranhos. O quê? Ahn, não, amor, você não está incluído nessa lista. – _Lene riu daquilo, guardando o batom e ajeitando o cabelo enquanto Dorcas ainda tagarelava – _Aliás, eu me lembro de quando ele te mandou aquela foto pelo e-mail. Gata, ele pode._

Lene ainda estava rindo quando saiu para a mesma saleta onde os mesmos homens ainda estavam conversando no telefone, desviando das pessoas que queriam usar os banheiros.

- É, bem, você tem razão.

- _Aproveite o seu jantar. Quer dizer, aproveite Vegas!_

_- _Você sabe que eu sei como.

- _Ah, danada, vou querer saber de tudo depois!_

_- _Obrigada, Dor. Depois eu te ligo.

- _Ok, beijo, garota. Se cuida_.

- Você também.

Lene meteu o celular no bolso e deu mais uma conferida em si mesma no espelho, e, pelo reflexo, viu ao longe que Josh conversava com alguém no celular, também, rindo distraído. Bem, talvez ele tivesse alguém, quem sabe? Gostando da idéia, ela retornou à mesa. Ele estava desligando o celular no mesmo momento.

- Então... Conseguiu falar?

- Sim – Lene sorriu com todos os dentes, e então voltou a bebericar o whisky.

- Acabei de contatar um amigo – ele falou, inclinando-se na mesa ligeiramente, uma sobrancelha erguida, sabendo que ela se interessaria – Que vai te ajudar com o seu pequeno problema financeiro.

Lene ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperançosa.

- Sério? Que amigo?

- Isso não importa... eu só tenho que dar umas ligações e então o dinheiro começará a ser mandado para a sua conta. Depois você acerta comigo. – ele terminou com uma piscadela.

E então ela se sentiu aliviada. Ah, finalmente uma noticia que valesse a pena.

- Não íamos tratar de negócios só depois do jantar?

- Tomei a liberdade de fazer o pedido... – ele sorriu, sem responder a pergunta.

O-ou. Lene mordeu o lábio inferior, sem se importar a mínima com o jantar. Ele estava _fugindo do assunto_.

- Tudo bem. – ela finalmente falou, recebendo um sorriso imenso de resposta dele.

Mas não pôde evitar prestar atenção na conversa distraída dele pelo resto da noite e na proposital falta de interesse quanto ao assunto _negócio_ que Lene sempre tentava abordar. Segundo ele, o tal do amigo só precisava de uma confirmação e então mexeria seus pauzinhos. _E que porra você está esperando?_, ela queria gritar na cara dele a cada risada alta que ele dava quando contava algum caso para ela. Mas Marlene decidiu quietar. Seria realmente chato ficar batendo no mesmo assunto se ele não desse moral.

E assim eles jantaram e continuaram por boa parte da noite, entre conversas e flertes e drinks. Conversar com ele era fácil e divertido, tão fácil quanto flertar. Josh tinha aquele olhar demorado e piscava lentamente, para depois abrir um sorriso torto e gentil. Já passava da uma da manhã quando Lene bocejou discretamente. Não que estivesse com sono – qual é. Mas aquilo seria um sinal para ele. Josh sorriu e pediu a conta, e em segundos o garçom voltou com ela e recebeu o dinheiro trouxa, sorridente e dizendo que eles voltassem sempre.

- Por que a gente não vai pra um lugar mais... Discreto?

- Ótima idéia – ela disse, começando a se levantar com ele.

- O hotel em que você está deve ter um cassino, certo? – ele perguntou, pousando uma mão na base das costas dela para guiá-la à saída.

- Tem, mas não é muito bom – mentiu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Não podia chegar com outro homem lá. Não que uma hora daquelas Anne ainda estaria lá, mas haviam outros funcionários além dela que sabiam do seu... suposto casamento. Qualquer lugar longe dali.

- Tudo bem, eu conheço uma boate. – ele sorriu para ela, acariciando levemente suas costas.

Se Lene não o conhecesse bem o suficiente, poderia confundi-lo com um conquistador. E ela sabia, sabia que era quase a única mulher no mundo a desejar que um homem como aquele não ligasse no dia seguinte.

- Claro que você conhece – ela sorriu torto, entrando pela porta que ele ofereceu.

Josh riu e contornou o carro para pegar a direção. Ele dirigia por Las Vegas sem hesitar ao dobrar as ruas ou continuar em certos sinais vermelhos. Era tão acostumado a rodar de carro por aquelas ruas que nem precisasse raciocinar sobre isso – o mapa já estava em sua mente. Morar em Vegas devia ser fascinante, embora Lene soubesse que não se acostumaria com qualquer lugar que não fosse Londres tão cedo.

- Joselito's. Já ouviu falar?

- Não. Você não me levou muito para sair da última vez que eu estive aqui. – ela fez um beicinho infantil, fazendo Josh rir.

- Também, não conseguíamos nem sair da cama, quanto mais ir à boates.

Marlene sorriu e correu os olhos pela rua. Bem, talvez ela nunca fosse se acostumar mesmo. Já havia ido à Las Vegas pelo menos cinco vezes em sua vida, sem contar com essa. E todas as vezes se surpreendera com as pessoas e o estilo de vida. O _seu estilo de vida_, impregnado em todos os cantos e cheiros e sabores. E homens. Ela sabia que setenta por cento deles não eram solteiros. Mas se eles não estavam preocupados... porque ela estaria?

- Aqui estamos. – ele entrou com o carro em um estacionamento subterrâneo.

- Duvido você conseguir uma vaga aí dentro, Jo. – ela avaliou as dezenas de carros amontoados na passagem escura.

- Ainda duvida de mim, querida? Estou decepcionado – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e deslizou entre os carros devagar.

E lá estava, entre dois carros esporte que quase não cabiam onde estavam, uma vaga com uma placa vermelha escrita: De uso exclusivo de funcionários.

- Você trabalha nos lugares mais esquisitos. – ela falou quando ele parou o carro para remover a placa.

Lene observou enquanto ele a levava para o fundo da vaga, encostada na parede de concreto.

- Essa é a vantagem de ser esperto. – ele piscou para ela, ajeitando o carro na vaga.

Saíram do carro e Josh a conduziu por um elevador de vidro que havia bem no meio do vasto estacionamento. Tudo ao redor deles ficou escuro e em silêncio por um segundo, e a única certeza que podia ter que Josh ainda estava ali era porque os seus dedos ainda estavam na base de sua cintura. Então, o elevador subiu mais e revelou a boate.

Era fantástica. Lene sorriu torto enquanto a porta de vidro se abria e ela avaliava o lugar. Era cheio dessas mesinhas de madeira com bancos vermelhos estofados envolta, e a maioria delas já estava lotada de gente bem arrumada, que ria e bebia todo tipo possível de bebida alcoólica. As luzes também piscavam loucamente ali, mas principalmente em um lugar ao canto que parecia a pista, onde as pessoas estavam _mais_ concentradas do que em qualquer outro lugar, movendo-se no ritmo da batida da música que estava muito alta.

Josh sorriu com todos os dentes enquanto a puxava para o bar. Desviando das pessoas, Lene se perguntou como diabos nunca havia ouvido falar daquele lugar. Era demais. Sentou-se no banquinho alto que o seu acompanhante indicou, e ele se sentou bem na frente dela, já com um copo redondo entre os dedos, e oferecendo outro para ela.

- Este lugar é demais! – ela disse, inclinando-se para ficar próxima o bastante para ser ouvida.

- Eu sei, não é?

Lene sorriu em afirmação.

- Quer dançar?

Ela virou todo o copo nos lábios fazendo Josh soltar uma exclamação animada, e puxou-o para a pista. Havia muita gente no mesmo ritmo da mesma batida, e ela sorriu torto quando sentiu o sangue correr pelas veias com rapidez enquanto se movia na direção que o som levava seu corpo.

Marlene entendeu que estava se metendo em um caminho perigoso, mantendo aquele tipo de relação com Josh. Quando ele tocou sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto, instintivamente ela recuou, tensa, mas disfarçou e fez um passe de dança meio suspeito, voltando para perto dele. Ele segurou a base de suas costas e a manteve perto, tão perto que ela podia sentir o hálito quente dele em sua bochecha.

- Você sabe pra que lado é o banheiro? – Lene perguntou perto do ouvido dele.

Josh riu e se afastou para olhá-la, mas ainda tão perto que ela mal podia piscar, hipnotizada pelos olhos verdes.

- Sei, mas, francamente, estava esperando uma pergunta mais cínica da sua parte no pé do meu ouvido.

- Eu realmente preciso ir ao banheiro.

- A porta à esquerda do bar. – ele disse, aproximando-se do rosto dela com um sorriso torto.

Lene sorriu da mesma maneira e colou seus lábios, fechando os olhos por um instante, e então se afastou e piscou um olho enquanto começava a andar em direção à porta vai-vem que ele indicara. Ela desviou das pessoas que dançavam, animadas, e de outras que conversavam, e finalmente empurrou a porta com o ombro.

Havia uma pequena saleta com espelhos e portas para o banheiro masculino e feminino. É claro que havia uma fila imensa para o último, então ela suspirou, virando-se para o espelho e jogando os cabelos negros para trás, retocando a maquiagem, enquanto esperava no fim da fila. Pelo reflexo, Lene viu que a fila para o banheiro masculino também parecia grande. Intrigada, começou a observar e encontrou o olhar de um oriental.

Desconcertada pela intensidade com que ele a olhava, Lene jogou mais uma vez os cabelos para trás e virou-se para frente. Já haviam duas mulheres atrás dela conversando alto, e ela ainda sentia o olhar do homem sobre si. De onde é que ela se lembrava daqueles olhos rasgados... ? A sua respiração falhou quando ela se lembrou, evocando a imagem da noite de dois dias atrás.

_Full house. Um bendito e lindo e magnífico full house. Nem mesmo uma trinca poderia vencer aquela jogada. Nem mesmo um lindo flush – cinco cartas de qualquer valor do mesmo nipe. Era como diziam, sorte no jogo, azar no amor. Lene sentia seus olhos brilharem na expectativa, ao observar o par de rainhas e o trio de seis. Aquilo era Las Vegas – e ela tinha um full house nas mãos. Só podia ser all in._

_- Eu vou tudo. – ela empurrou o seu avantajado monte de pecinhas coloridas para o centro da mesa redonda._

_O carteador contou as pecinhas dela e disse "cem mil" para os outros jogadores. A mulher loira imediatamente abaixou as cartas e fez um gesto de que tinha se rendido com as mãos. Lene não sorriu – sorrir seria confiante demais. Tinha que atrair apostadores e... dito e feito. Com seu cabelo ralo e sua cara de buldogue, na melhor pose de mafioso que alguém poderia ter, o homem à sua frente empurrou as peças._

_- Eu vou._

_O carteador contou as pecinhas dele também e as separou. Só os dois foram. Lene ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para o seu oponente, contando o restante de pecinhas dele._

_- Ambruzzi, certo?_

_Ele sorriu torto para ela e secou a testa com um lenço._

_- McKinnon, certo?_

_- Certíssimo. Aceita aposta por fora?_

_- Como? – ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas juntas, interessado - Quanto?_

_Lene sorriu, fingindo-se pensativa. Tamborilou os dedos na toalha verde da mesa, produzindo um som abafado. Bem, ela não tinha nada que perder. Só ganhar._

_- Cinqüenta._

_Os olhos escuros do homem brilharam, e ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, estreitando os olhos. Do outro lado da mesa, Marlene sentiu-se uma caçadora atraindo sua presa._

_Então, ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e virou-se para chamar alguém atrás dele. Saindo das sombras, um oriental de ombros largos se apresentou e se abaixou para ouvir o que o seu chefe tinha para falar. E depois ele encarou Lene com os olhos divertidos._

Mas os olhos dele não estavam nada divertidos ali, enquanto esperava para ir ao banheiro. Lene segurou um gemido de insatisfação e saiu da fila, voltando para a boate. Bem, poderia voltar mais tarde, quando...

Antes que pudesse planejar qualquer coisa, uma mão segurou rudemente seu braço. Ela virou devagar só para poder torcer para um milagre acontecer de não ser o japonês – mas bem, a sorte não andava muito a favor dela ultimamente. O japonês estava perto demais, parecendo ameaçador.

- Hey! – Lene cumprimentou, sorrindo com todos os dentes – De onde eu conheço você, mesmo?

- Engraçadinha – o homem torceu o rosto, e Lene imaginou se não seria uma tentativa de sorriso sarcástico – Que coincidência te encontrar por aqui, hãn?

- Desculpe a falta de memória, querido – ela piscou devagar, o olhando.

- Meu chefe mandou alertá-la. – ele apertou ainda mais o braço dela.

Sentindo a pele queimar, Lene entendeu que ele falava sério. Ah, que merda. Ele a estava seguindo? _Em que porra tinha se metido?_

- Sobre... ?

- Ele sabe que não tem jeito de você arrumar o dinheiro até sábado.

Um vinco de formou entre as sobrancelhas dela enquanto maquinava sobre como raios um trouxa como John Ambruzzi poderia saber uma coisa dessas. Então, pensou que ele apenas estava achando que ela não poderia arrumar o dinheiro porque não o tinha, e sentiu-se mais aliviada.

- Diga ao seu chefe, kamikaze, que eu vou pagar cada centavo do que eu devo a ele, e que ele espere até o dia marcado para vir fazer ameaças, está ouvindo?

- Isto é só um aviso, madame – ele falou, sorrindo de uma maneira nojenta para ela.

- E eu não vou esquecer. – ela disse com firmeza.

E puxou seu braço da mão do outro. O lugar ficou dolorido, e, ainda o encarando ameaçadoramente, Lene deu três passos para trás, e enfim de virou para desaparecer na multidão. E procurar por Josh.

Era mesmo uma maldição que ele não estivesse em parte alguma. Justo agora. Bufando de raiva, Lene saiu pela porta da frente e disse que estava tudo bem a um segurança que se aproximou dela. Nervosa, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Quem Ambruzzi pensava que era? Logo porque ela não tinha mesmo certeza se Josh poderia arrumar o dinheiro para ela. E onde diabos ele tinha ido parar?

Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que o segurança tinha chamado um táxi para ela. Lene sorriu para ele, sinceramente agradecida, e entrou no carro amarelo. Enquanto os pneus deslizavam pelas ruas até o hotel, ela encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela e suspirou. Queria ter podido aproveitar a noite. Quer dizer, as coisas estavam melhores do que ela imaginara entre ela e Josh, e francamente, ainda eram três e meia da manhã.

Depois de uns bons vinte minutos, o carro parou na calçada do hotel, iluminado pela fachada que piscava loucamente. Só quando pagou o taxista, Lene percebeu que com toda a certeza do mundo, não poderia esperar encontrar Sirius no apartamento.

Suspirando, atravessou a calçada sem dar atenção às pessoas à sua volta, e entrou no hotel. Por um segundo pensou em dar uma passada no apartamento, mas seria perca de tempo – de qualquer maneira, dirigiu-se ao saguão ao lado, onde ficava o bar. Sentou-se em um daqueles bancos altos e pediu whisky. Pra não misturar e não esquecer que havia sido praticamente ameaçada há alguns minutos.

O barman de feições espanholas a olhou pelo canto dos olhos quando Lene apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e olhou para o próprio celular, pensativa e desanimada.

- Ok, esta é nova, senhora Black.

Lene ergueu os olhos para ele. "Ramones", era tudo o que dizia seu crachá. "Huh, alguém está ilegal por aqui", ela pensou, divertida, enquanto sorria simpaticamente para ele, ainda sem erguer a cabeça.

- O que é nova, Ramones?

- Essa sua cara. – ele disse, virando totalmente a garrafa quadrada em um copo redondo na frente dela.

- Dois dedos, por favor – ela falou – As pessoas tem seus momentos.

Ramones assentiu com a cabeça lentamente enquanto ria pelo nariz. Pegou uns cubos de gelo e perguntou se ela queria limão ou água para acompanhar, mas Lene apenas o observou enquanto virava quase todo o conteúdo do copo nos lábios vermelhos. Fechou os olhos com força quando sentiu o efeito, e depois sorriu, esticando o copo novamente para ele encher.

- Normalmente, as pessoas guardam esses momentos melancólicos para refletir. – ele falou, enchendo novamente o copo.

- Não há o que refletir. Está tudo feito.

Ele a olhou bebericar lentamente.

- Mas não se preocupe – ela sorriu torto, erguendo o copo na direção dele como quem brinda – Não vou ficar bêbada e começar a falar sobre a vida e suas razões com você.

- Não podia ouvir coisa melhor – ele riu, divertido, e depois foi atender outra pessoa.

Marlene ponderou se não devia esperar até que Sirius voltasse, na porta do quarto. Então, se lembrou que havia um cassino. E saiu da fossa. "Ah, que noite ridícula", pensou, enquanto chamava o barman para pagar e seguir para o corredor que levava ao salão do cassino.

Quando entrou no amplo recinto, correu os olhos e registrou a mesa de pôquer com poucos apostadores, a mesa de dados, de BlackJack, roleta russa, e as dezenas de máquinas de caça-níqueis. Não ter dinheiro para apostar era uma merda, mesmo. Ela soube que o destino a havia levado àquele lugar quando viu, rodeado por duas mulheres loiras de vestidos decotados, que acariciavam seus cabelos e pernas, Sirius Black. Marlene sorriu torto enquanto ia até seu suposto marido, perto do balcão do bar. Ele estava falando alguma coisa no ouvido de uma das loiras enquanto a outra acariciava com interesse sua coxa. A primeira loira riu do que ele falou e ia inclinar-se mais para beijá-lo quando Lene chegou perto o suficiente para falar:

- Sirius? Querido?

As duas loiras viraram-se defensivamente, uma de cada lado dele. Marlene exibiu um sorriso de todos os dentes para as duas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou, inocentemente. A esposa burra. Lene segurou-se para não gargalhar. _Aquilo estava mesmo sendo divertido._

Uma das loiras revirou os olhos e segurou a mão de Sirius em sua cintura. Ele a olhou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, por baixo do cabelo negro, e então passou uma das mãos entre eles para afastá-los dos olhos. Ele sorriu com os lábios para ela.

- Querida, essas são minhas amigas, Lianne e Lílian.

Lene sorriu mais abertamente ainda para as duas, como se as cumprimentasse.

- Oh, Lílian? – ela começou, a voz insuportavelmente doce – Eu tenho uma amiga que se chama Lílian, mas... O cabelo dela é verdadeiro. – e fez uma expressão penalizada, mordendo o lábio inferior.

A mulher pareceu escandalizada e estreitou os olhos, se segurando para não fazer um escândalo. Olhou para os lados e, com o queixo empinado, girou os calcanhares e sumiu entre as mesas de jogos e as outras pessoas. A outra deu uma risadinha falsa e a seguiu. Sirius as olhou, sem acreditar, e então virou-se para Marlene. Ela esperou uma reação dele, mas ele simplesmente virou-se de frente para o balcão e fez um sinal para o barman, que logo trouxe um copo com alguma coisa.

Lene sentou-se no banquinho ao lado dele. Depois de virar o conteúdo do copo nos lábios, Sirius a encarou com aqueles olhos profundos. Ele não parecia enfurecido, não que isso realmente fizesse alguma diferença para ela. E ela só sustentou o olhar, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Desde quando você espanta minhas companhias? – ele perguntou, estreitando levemente os olhos de uma maneira que o deixava irresistivelmente malicioso.

Lene ergueu uma sobrancelha para aquele pensamento, e respondeu:

- Você deve mesmo ter algum problema de memória... não se lembra que andou espantando alguns aspirantes a companhia de mim?

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e deu uma risada. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e olhou para os lados enquanto falava:

- Era só um aspirante... eu devia cobrar de você alguma coisa que tenha o mesmo efeito que uma noite _em três_.

Marlene não disse nada em resposta àquilo, apenas sorriu com tanta malícia quanto ele estava fazendo. Cruzou as pernas no banquinho e o olhar dele caiu ali no mesmo instante. Depois, ele ergueu os olhos para ela e inclinou a cabeça, como se perguntasse que diabo ela estava fazendo.

- Aliás – ele recomeçou a falar depois de algum tempo – O que você quer dizer com "você _deve mesmo_ ter algum problema de memória"?

Lene riu alto, jogando os cabelos para trás. Bem, ele não tinha culpa de não saber de suas conversas com Anne Flinch.

- Alguém acha que você é meio amnésico. Enfim, você não perguntou como foi meu encontro hoje.

- Você é minha esposa, esqueceu? Eu não posso te perguntar qual posição vocês fizeram. Ainda mais em público.

- Tem medo de alguém escutar a resposta? – ela provocou, mordendo o lábio inferior – De qualquer maneira, para o descontentamento geral da nação... não houve nada.

- Como é? – ele quis saber, incrédulo – Você foi vestida dessa maneira e não houve nada?

Lene estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Como assim, dessa maneira?

- Ah, você sabe... Dessa maneira. Sensualmente.

Ela olhou para si mesma. Estava usando um vestido preto, um que não considerava assim tão sexy, mas que acentuava suas curvas e deixava seu ombro e suas costas à mostra, embora seu cabelo escondesse quase tudo. Ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, intrigada.

- A questão não foi como eu fui vestida. – ela continuou – Foi que eu fui ao banheiro e quando voltei, o homem tinha sumido.

- Oh, isso é mau – ele fez uma careta.

- Eu sei, péssimo.

- Quer dizer, honestamente, que ele não dá a mínima pra você.

- Ou que ele se perdeu no meio do povo. Ou que eu não procurei direito. Várias hipóteses.

- Você não quer acreditar nisso.

- Não, graças a Deus que Josh sumiu. Eu estava ficando preocupada, sabe, se talvez ele aparecesse com uma aliança no próximo encontro.

Sirius riu.

- E o dinheiro? Ele conseguiu?

Lene suspirou.

- Ele tem que fazer alguns telefonemas, mas vai conseguir. Só ficou me enrolando e depois me deu o fora.

- Como se você se importasse, é claro. – Sirius sorriu torto.

- Hey! Profundamente decepcionada – ela indicou a si mesma com o dedo indicador, fazendo Sirius rir.

Depois, continuou:

- De qualquer maneira, foi melhor do que ter tido que ficar. O clima estava... tenso.

- Tenso como?

- Tenso, assim... Tipo quando você está devendo pra alguém e os capangas do cara estão te seguindo. Só pra te lembrar, segundo eles, mas enfim...

- Estão seguindo você? – ele perguntou, levando a conversa a sério pela primeira vez – O que ele fez? Te ameaçou? Você estava sozinha?

- Teoricamente... Ninguém estava me acompanhando, mas tinha muita gente envolta, na boate. – ela fez um biquinho pensativo, de brincadeira, tentando despreocupar Sirius. Quer dizer, não era como se ele tivesse que se preocupar com isso. Aquilo era um problema _dela._

- Mas o que ele falou pra você? – Sirius perguntou, inclinando-se no balcão na direção dela.

- Falou que Ambruzzi sabe que não tem como eu conseguir o dinheiro.

- Mas não tem como ele saber disso, só se... – e a expressão dele se clareou com um sorriso – Só se ele pensar que você é uma pobretona viciada em apostas. E ele está errado quanto à primeira parte.

- Na prática... Eu sou uma pobretona. – ela deu de ombros devagar.

- Ah, sim, claro. Conta essa pro Diggory, vai. – ele piscou um olho.

Lene deu um soco em seu ombro, rindo.

- Eu ainda estou tocada pelo meu ex-noivado, ok? – perguntou, divertida.

Sirius riu alto e a abraçou de lado, beijando sua cabeça enquanto ela ria.

- Ah, Lene... Ninguém vai te ameaçar mais enquanto eu for seu marido. – ele falou, e ela riu mais ainda.

- Obrigada, meu herói.

- Oh, olha o casal – uma voz feminina muito reconhecível os chamou.

Marlene e Sirius se viraram para ver quem era, e ele não a soltou do abraço quando viram Anne Flinch com uma roupa de noite curtíssima e de um rosa que chocava. Ele até a puxou para mais perto enquanto acariciava seu braço, e Lene teve vontade de socá-lo por estar se aproveitando dela, mas manteve a pose com um sorriso largo para a loira.

- Anne! – ele cumprimentou primeiro – Você, por aqui!

Ela riu mais do que a graça. Lene olhou significativamente para Sirius enquanto a outra passava as mãos pelos cabelos e esticava o corpo para frente, se insinuando descaradamente, mas ele estava ocupado avaliando o volume no decote de Anne.

- Pois é, que milagre. – ela finalmente falou, sentando-se em um banquinho e acenando para o barman com um sorriso.

- Você dorme aqui? – perguntou Lene, soltando-se de Sirius. Quer dizer, se ela era mesmo a esposa, não podia permitir tais secadas sem ao menos ficar... que seja.

- Ah, não. O meu prédio é a algumas quadras daqui, a duas da fonte do Bellagio. Vocês já devem ter passado por lá, não é? – ela cruzou as pernas mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que Lene havia cruzado antes.

Mas ela percebeu a diferença instantaneamente, e não pode deixar de pensar que Sirius também o havia feito. Afinal, os olhos dele voaram para as pernas dela no mesmo instante. Fascinada com a própria descoberta, Lene jogou os cabelos para trás, dando um sorriso irônico, antes de responder à pergunta.

- Não, não fomos à fonte.

- Oh, meu Deus – a loira fez-se de boquiaberta, colocando a mão na frente da boca pintada de vermelho – É tão romântico! Deve ser o primeiro ponto turístico que os casais apaixonados visitam.

O drink de Anne chegou e quando ela se virou para dar o primeiro gole, Lene olhou para os lados, incomodada com aquela provocação. Tudo bem a esposa fazer joguinhos e se gabar do marido gostoso. Agora, a vadia tentar fazer casinho? Antiético. Mas bem, se fosse mesmo pensar, estava levando muito à sério essa coisa de provocação com o casamento. Qual é. Estava em Vegas. Pra que perder tempo tentando deixar uma loirinha atirada pra baixo?

Foi segurando este pensamento que Marlene quase engasgou com a garganta seca quando Sirius a abraçou de lado e disse, perto do ouvido dela, de uma maneira que Anne escutasse:

- Era uma surpresa, amor... você sabe que eu te amo, certo?

O "eu te amo" de Sirius havia sido tão... impensado, que ele mesmo pareceu estupefato ao falar. Lene teve vontade de rir quando a loira arregalou os olhos para eles, atenta aos movimentos que o polegar dele fazia no ombro dela.

Exagerando nas provocações ou não, aquilo estava funcionando _bem_.

- A gente também estava pensando em renovar nossos votos de casamento no Graceland Wedding Chapel... sabe, onde o rei se casou. – ele continuou falando, sorrindo esporadicamente para Anne.

A loira sorriu e ergueu o copo para eles:

- Então, que vocês sejam felizes! – e voltou o copo aos lábios, virando todo o conteúdo nos lábios e saindo sem se despedir.

Marlene soltou-se do abraço de Sirius com um sorriso malicioso, mas não se afastou do corpo dele.

- Você está começando a entender o jogo, gracinha. – ela passou o indicador no nariz dele rapidamente, o fazendo sorrir.

- Eu entendi desde ontem quando você abusou de mim com uma toalha – ele piscou um olho para ela, aproximando-se mais ainda de seu rosto.

Os olhos de Marlene instintivamente foram para os lábios dele. Ávidos e insanos. Quer dizer, ela não precisava fazer aquilo e... _mas que raio era aquilo_. Quando é que o hálito dele havia começado a fazer aquele efeito em seu cérebro? Lene teve que juntar todas as forças que podia para não excluir a distancia entre seus lábios ao observar os de Sirius, perfeitos, com uma curva sensual quase irresistível no lábio inferior. Ela engoliu seco, tentando juntar as forças que ainda restavam para olhar para qualquer canto que não fosse a boca dele. Mas estava difícil.

- Se eu não te conhecesse bem, Marlene... – ele começou a falar, um canto do lábio repuxado para cima em um sorriso malicioso – Eu diria que está louca para me beijar.

A voz macia dele fez algum efeito para acordá-la do transe. Mas que... _diabo_. Lene ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele, apressando-se em aproximar ainda mais as suas bocas. Se um dos dois fizesse um movimento em falso, os lábios se tocariam.

- Você diz isso demais, de conhecer as pessoas. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ciente que as mãos de Sirius já estavam em sua cintura, quentes.

- Eu só estou dizendo – ele disse com a voz rouca. Porque era a vez dele encarar os lábios de Marlene com uma volúpia poderosa.

- Nunca passou pela sua cabeça... – Lene inclinou a cabeça para falar bem rente ao ouvido dele, apoiando-se em seus ombros suavemente – Que você pode não conhecer bem as pessoas?

As mãos de Sirius subiram para as suas costelas, e ela fechou os olhos, sem conseguir conter um suspiro.

- É um erro você falar isso, Lene... – ele vingou-se, falando perto demais do ouvido dela, tão perto que as próximas palavras foram com a boca colada à sua orelha: - Porque você está admitindo o quanto está atraída por mim.

E mordeu devagar o lóbulo da orelha dela. Aquilo só podia ser uma vingança, certo? Pela toalha e tal. Deu certo. Ela afundou as unhas no ombro dele e aproximou-se mais do corpo dele, sentindo a pele queimar.

- Você é mesmo um convencido de merda, Sirius – ela falou baixo, e se afastou dele.

Lene ainda o ouviu rir baixinho quando se virou para pedir uma dose de whisky ao barman, mas ignorou qualquer outro comentário. Aquilo não podia acontecer. Assim, simplesmente, não podia.

E eles passaram o resto da noite ali, conversando sobre coisas idiotas e algumas até que surpreenderam Marlene ao descobrir a maneira de Sirius pensar. Ele era mais esperto do que ela imaginava, _sem maldade_. E nenhum momento como aquele rolou de novo, só aqueles apelidos provocantes e piadas nada inocentes.

Voltaram para o apartamento aos primeiros sinais do sol. Lene debruçou-se na janela, a cabeça girando por causa das doses modestas de whisky, e as pernas fracas, mas mesmo assim alguma coisa dentro de si esquentou ao ver os feixes de raios de sol pincelarem os prédios altos e modernos, ao mesmo tempo que as sombras ainda deixavam as luzes e fachadas muito coloridas e chamativas piscarem sem perder o brilho. Na opinião dela, aquela era a hora mais linda para se apreciar Las Vegas, mesmo que se tenha voltado de uma noitada com a cabeça estourando e os pés insuportáveis por causa do salto. Era jogar os sapatos para o lado e se abraçar para se proteger do vento gelado.

- Estupidamente fantástico – Sirius murmurou ao seu lado, com aquela voz irresistivelmente rouca.

Marlene não respondeu. Estava se perguntando quando é que havia começado a achar a voz de Sirius tão macia, como veludo, aos ouvidos. Principalmente quando estava rouca daquela maneira. Tinha que parar com aquelas besteiras, definitivamente. Mesmo que ainda achasse que o homem ao seu lado era exageradamente sensual.

- Não pense que eu vou esquecer que me fez perder uma noite _daquelas _em Vegas.

Lene sorriu, estreitando os olhos e se abraçando ainda mais enquanto olhava as pessoas na rua, voltando para casa.

- Você precisa ter um dia para refletir, Six. – ela suspirou – Um dia sem ninguém pra você ficar com você mesmo e seus problemas na cabeça.

Sentindo o olhar dele sobre si, Lene encolheu os ombros, sentindo a pele arrepiar.

- Eu não estou sozinho. Não dá pra pensar... Sobre os meus problemas com você do meu lado.

Lene ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e, dessa vez, teve que se virar para encontrar os olhos dele. Azuis piscina, límpidos e brilhantes. Por causa da risada que veio a seguir, claro.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, como se você não me deixasse com a cabeça no lugar ou coisa parecida... É mais que a gente conversa tanto que... Ah, você entendeu!

Ela riu baixinho e voltou a olhar a rua.

- Você está certo... Sou eu quem está metida em problemas por aqui. – ela fez uma pausa para perguntar: - Isso não soou muito dramático, não é?

- Só um pouco. – ele sorriu – mas, Hey. – Sirius a abraçou de lado, mais como um 'amigão' do que qualquer coisa, e acariciou seu braço: - Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Marlene tentou imaginar se Sirius estava sentindo a temperatura daquele abraço como ela estava. Quer dizer, o vento gelado da manhã havia praticamente parado de fazer efeito. Melhor, havia se tornado morno.

- Você vai ficar mais ou menos um mês aqui, para estar falando isso. – ela riu, divertida, e Sirius soltou-a e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- O plano é três semanas. O plano do meu chefe, é claro.

- Mas como você é um empregado excepcional...

- Deus sabe como eu daria tudo para ficar um mês.

Marlene riu.

- E você, planeja quanto tempo? – ele quis saber, apoiando-se pelo cotovelo na janela também, se aproximando mais dela.

- Depois que eu pagar o que eu devo – ela deu uma risadinha irônica – Eu vou decidir. Sabe, isso de viajar para clarear pode ser confuso.

- Eu poderia morar aqui. E viver nessa vida para sempre.

- Seu cérebro atrofiaria por causa da bebida e das mulheres incrivelmente inteligentes com quem você sai.

- Tem razão. – Sirius fez uma careta – Acho que eu preferiria trabalhar duramente todo dia a passar a vida toda em Vegas.

Lene riu e deu um soco de brincadeira no braço de Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5._

Marlene acordou com um susto, olhando ao redor com o coração batendo rápido. Estava na cama de Sirius, sozinha. Levantou-se rapidamente, puxando o lençol por instinto. Mas o largou no chão quando notou que estava com o vestido da noite anterior. "Graças a Deus eu não dormi com ele, graças a...", ela estava pensando, quando uma pontada de dor pareceu rachar sua cabeça.

- Whisky, idiota – murmurou, rouca, começando a sair do recinto.

Nem prestou atenção em nada. O chão parecia girar em seus pés e seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a claridade que tudo exalava. Ouviu barulhos na cozinha e foi até lá. Encontrou Sirius fazendo café, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos com uma careta.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, sentindo um gosto ruim na boca.

- Você cochilou. – ele respondeu, mexendo na cafeteira com habilidade.

- Você não dormiu? Só porque eu estava na cama? Que horas são?

Sirius riu baixinho.

- Você é muito confusa pela manhã, Lene. São seis horas, e eu ainda não dormi porque não me deu sono. Nada me impediria de dormir se o sono viesse. – ele piscou marotamente para ela.

Lene revirou os olhos, jogando-se no banquinho do balcão.

- Tome – Sirius acordou-a de um novo cochilo, dessa vez no balcão de mármore – Engula isso.

Ele estava sem camisa, os braços erguendo-a. A cabeça de Lene parecia prestes a estourar de dor, e esses detalhes passaram quase despercebidos. _Quase._ Ela pegou o comprimido que ele estava oferecendo e o copo de água, e engoliu sem nem perguntar que diabo era.

- Vai melhorar daqui a pouco. Acho melhor você dormir mais.

- Óbvio. – ela falou, saltando do banquinho.

E, antes de fazer isso, sua cabeça nunca tinha doído tanto. Ela gemeu e segurou as têmporas, como se de alguma maneira isso ajudasse. _Maldito, maldito, maldito whisky._

- Wooa – Sirius a pegou pela cintura, antes que ela escorregasse para o chão – Por que você acordou? Cara, você tá podre. Pode ir dormir na minha cama, se quiser.

- Eu vou para o sofá. – ela gemeu de novo, afastando-se dele para a sala.

Achou o pijama e, de alguma forma, conseguiu tirar o vestido e se enfiar nele. Não procurou saber se Sirius estava ou não a olhando – que se danasse. Sua cabeça estava a um triz de explodir.

Escovou os dentes praticamente de olhos fechados e se jogou na cama fofa de Sirius. Afinal, depois daquela noite, merecia um descanso bom, pra variar.

Dessa vez, ela acordou bem consciente do próprio corpo e do calor que estava sentindo. Empurrou o edredom com os joelhos e abriu os olhos devagar. Uma sensação boa a preencheu. O quarto estava escuro, mas uma olhadela no despertador do lado em que Sirius dormia e ela soube que já eram duas horas da tarde.

Espreguiçou-se tentando não acordar o outro, e se levantou. O remédio havia feito mesmo um efeito milagroso – ela tinha que saber o nome e ter sempre um em mãos. Enquanto caminhava descalça para a porta que a levava à sala, Lene avaliou o lugar. A cama era gigante, lençóis brancos e edredom vermelho, e travesseiros macios, brancos com listras vermelhas. Havia um carpete fofo no chão, também, e seus pés afundaram deliciosamente na sensação de serem sugados por uma nuvem. Havia uma televisão que Lene apostava que nunca tinha sido ligada por Sirius, um som com caixas grandes, um pouco menor que o da sala, um guarda-roupa branco embutido na parede, mesinhas de cabeceira com abajures modernos e uma cortina de um vermelho escuro que segurava praticamente toda a claridade do dia, deixando apenas um fosco e propício ambiente para as noitadas de Sirius.

Entrou na sala, ainda asfixiada por se sentir deliciosamente bem. Inspirou o ar repentinamente puro, percebendo pela primeira vez o quanto o perfume de Sirius impregnara o quarto. Foi até a janela e puxou as cortinas. As silhuetas dos prédios imensos de Las Vegas se desenharam diante de seus olhos, e ela sorriu.

Com um clique, percebeu um fato. Talvez fosse por estar na janela, o lugar mais propício para o que ela era acostumada a fazer. _Não havia fumado um só cigarro na noite passada._ Quer dizer, antes do encontro sim, mas era quando ela fumava um ou dois apenas sob situação de emergência. Mas, à noite, quando ela botava pra quebrar no cigarro, mesmo, não havia acendido nem um. Se lembraria de falar sobre isso com Lily mais tarde. Não que estivesse planejando parar de fumar, francamente.

Esticando-se, foi até a cozinha e procurou alguma coisa para comer. Seu estômago roncava. Surpresa, encontrou comida trouxa congelada, e se perguntou quando é que Sirius havia saído para fazer compras. Tirou a lasanha do plástico e programou o microondas no tempo que falava no pacote. Foi quando ouviu um gemido vindo da porta.

- Bom dia pra você também – ela disse, escorando-se na pia e virando para ele.

Sirius esfregou os olhos enquanto caminhava tropegamente até um banquinho no balcão. Ele bocejou e sorriu, com os olhos inchados. E depois esticou os braços por cima do balcão, mostrando um envelope cor de creme para Lene.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, já pegando o envelope nas mãos.

- Veja você mesma, gracinha – ele piscou devagar, e então se levantou e foi fazer o maldito café.

Lene deu de ombros e abriu o envelope que ele já havia aberto, e, antes de começar a ler, Sirius disse:

- Estava na soleira da porta.

Ela puxou uma folha de dentro do envelope, e leu rapidamente a caligrafia bem feita. Depois, ergueu os olhos para ele, assim como as sobrancelhas.

- Uau, nós somos mesmo um casal ilustre – ela falou, fazendo Sirius sorrir torto enquanto abria as portas do armário.

- Como você é inocente – ele resmungou, coçando a nuca, a voz ainda embargada pelo sono.

- Oras, o que pode haver de errado em uma festa beneficente no terraço do proprietário?

- Pode haver uma coisinha mínima de errado. Há pelo menos uns mil hóspedes neste hotel. Quer apostar quanto que não foram todos convidados?

- Já ouviu falar em preferência pessoal, querido?

- Já ouviu falar em desconfiança, querida?

Marlene franziu a testa sem entender. Então, sua expressão se suavizou e ela bateu com a mão na testa.

- Merda.

- Não somos exatamente bons em se fazer de casal apaixonado.

- Mas que merda, Sirius. E agora?

- Agora, eu te digo. Não faça planos para esta noite com o seu salvador Miller, porque nós vamos nessa festa. – a voz dele foi decidida.

Lene ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

- Desde quando você decide o que eu vou fazer?

- Desde que você precisa de um lugar para dormir. A escolha é só sua. Se não quiser ir, tudo bem, eles vão aparecer com nossos dados pessoais aqui amanhã cedo e nos expulsar. Vai ser uma escolha inteligente ir, pois não haverá problema para nenhum de nós. E, oh – ele fez uma expressão falsamente chocada – eu tenho dinheiro para ficar em outro lugar, e sinto que sou o único por aqui.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele, sentindo o rosto corar de raiva. Havia acordado em um estado de espírito tão bom e agora vinha esse cretino e mudava tudo só com comentários idiotas. E verdadeiros.

- Por acaso é crime um casal dormir junto sem estar casado? – ela quis saber, empinando o queixo.

- O seu nome não está registrado lá embaixo. Eu acho que manter uma inquilina num lugar onde já se é um inquilino deve provocar, no mínimo, raiva entre os caras que recebem no final do dia. Aliás. Você não está assim tão popular para ficar desfilando por aí em Vegas...

O microondas apitou antes que Lene pensasse em algo para dizer. Não que estivesse realmente chateada por ter que ir à festa – pelo contrário, as festas particulares em Vegas costumavam ser as melhores. O problema era não se encontrar com Josh. Sim, aquilo era uma merda completa. Tinha que falar com ele, mesmo tendo sido praticamente abandonada na noite passada.

Lene suspirou enquanto puxava o pacote com um guardanapo para a pia e começou a abri-lo. O perfume de Sirius – aquele que havia entrado em todos os seus poros na noite passada – acentuou-se mais na atmosfera e ela percebeu que era porque ele estava com a cabeça por cima do seu pescoço, espiando o que ela fazia.

- Isso está com um cheiro realmente bom – ele disse, colocando uma mão na base das costas dela.

- Pena que você não vai comer nem um pedacinho.

- Lene, você não pode comer uma lasanha _inteira_. – ele sorriu torto.

- E por que não?

- Porque você seria a nova Mulher-Gorda e arrumaria um emprego em Hogwarts.

- Suas piadas são terríveis, Sirius.

- Geralmente elas são melhores quando meu corpo não pede por cama.

- Vai dormir, então, paspalho.

- Eu precisava de café. – ele disse, e suspirou perto do pescoço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar – E agora preciso de lasanha.

- Sabe ali na frente? Então. Tem um mercado onde uma loira, que até já te deu o número do telefone dela. Liga pra ela, quem sabe ela não prepara uma lasanha deliciosa pra você?

- Você vai mesmo ser tão má? – ele perguntou, rouco, e Lene sentiu os lábios dele perto da sua nuca.

E ele distribuiu beijos doces e calmos por ali, abraçando-a por trás e fazendo Lene parar tudo o que estava fazendo só pra _sentir_. Não porque os braços dele seguraram os seus – mas porque um fogo indecente atravessou suas células e ela ficou incapaz de se mover.

- Se eu quiser, eu te deixo sem lasanha, casa e cigarros – ele continuou falando, rente ao ouvido dela, e mordeu ali antes de continuar – Tudo o que você precisa fazer é ser gentil.

Lene riu pelo nariz, fechando os olhos quando ele deixou um beijo e mordiscou atrás da orelha dela.

- Você está errado sobre mim se pensa que isso vai me induzir a algo – ela disse com a voz falha, e teve vontade de se socar por isso.

- Eu só estava pensando... por que você é tão severa comigo, Lene. – e delicadamente, ele sugou o lóbulo da orelha dela entre os lábios.

- Six, deixa de ser... estúpido... – ela esticou o pescoço devagar enquanto ele beijava ali, ainda de olhos fechados.

Sirius riu baixinho e, quando Lene menos esperava, afastou os lábios do pescoço dela ao mesmo tempo que as mãos da cintura dela e, rapidamente, pegou a lasanha e saiu correndo para a sala. Ela ouviu um berro de dor e algo caindo no chão. "Ah, Sirius, Sirius.", ela revirou os olhos enquanto ia até a porta e o via, abanando as mãos, a lasanha espatifada no chão, quase alcançando o carpete.

- Ótimo, agora somos dois esfomeados sem nenhuma comida na casa. Que belo marido você é. – ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

Sirius fez uma expressão indignada enquanto soprava as mãos, e não respondeu nada, parecendo realmente ofendido. Marlene quis rir, mas se segurou e se aproximou dele devagar, e delicadamente puxou as mãos dele entre as suas para ver melhor as palmas. Estavam vermelhas e em alguns pontos inchada e reluzente. Ela realmente teve que se segurar para não gargalhar.

- Ok, eu devo ter alguma pomada na minha mala. – ela disse, sorrindo torto.

Sirius ainda parecia ofendido quando ela se afastou, pois estreitou os olhos e a observou, desconfiado. Ela fuçou nas coisas dela e, quando achou, tornou a contornar o sofá e se aproximar dele.

- Vai dar vontade de coçar, mas acredite, se você fizer isso vai doer mais que da primeira vez. – ela falou enquanto girava a tampinha.

- Onde arrumou isso? – ele perguntou, vendo ela apertar e a pasta branca sair em seu dedo.

- No Beco. – respondeu, concentrada nas mãos dele.

Ainda tentando não rir do berro que Sirius havia dado, ela espalhou a pasta pelas piores marcas vermelhas nas mãos dele. Sirius parecia uma criança irritada por ter aprontado. Pensar nisso só a fazia querer rir mais. Sem se conter, Lene riu baixinho quando terminou de passar e deu as costas para ir guardar.

- Deve ser mesmo engraçado ver os outros se foderem. – ele alfinetou, jogando-se no sofá.

- Não mandei você dar uma de espertinho, querido.

Sirius bufou.

- Vai demorar pra passar?

- Algumas horas... – ela falou, escolhendo uma roupa na mala.

- _Horas?_ – ele perguntou, indignado – Então eu não vou poder tomar café ou tomar banho ou...

- Acertou! – ela sorriu enquanto ia para o banheiro se trocar.

- E você ainda vai por uma roupa? Deve ser mesmo o pior dia da minha vida. Pelo menos continua com esse pijama, Lene, ele tá ótimo em você e...

- Falou demais, idiota – ela disse, fechando a porta do banheiro na cara dele.

Depois que tomou banho, colocou a _jeans_ e a bata preta, escovou os dentes e ajeitou o cabelo, Lene saiu do banheiro e encontrou Sirius no mesmo lugar do sofá de quando ela havia o visto, a cabeça jogada para trás e as mãos viradas para cima.

- Por favor, me salve do tédio – ele gemeu, ainda encarando o teto.

- Eu vou sair – ela disse, puxando a bolsa para o ombro.

- Vai comprar comida? – Sirius perguntou, esperançoso, abaixando os olhos para ela.

- Não, cigarros – ela cortou a felicidade dele. Não havia se esquecido que, apesar de queimado, ele ia deixá-la sem comida. Embora pensasse que ele não fosse capaz de tanto... ela achava.

- Oh, céus, eu vou morrer – ele continuou com o drama – Minhas mãos estão debilitadas e eu não posso fazer nada sem elas... se ao menos a minha mãe me amasse, talvez ela pudesse vir cuidar de mim e...

- Cala a boca? – Lene riu baixinho, indo para a saída – Eu vou comprar comida, sim, Six, comprei cigarros ontem. Não é como se eu fumasse um maço por dia. – ela revirou os olhos.

- É sim – ele imediatamente respondeu – Mas você não fumou ontem à noite, né?

Lene virou a cabeça com a mão já na maçaneta.

- Isso não te diz respeito.

- Eu estou cuidando de você, Marlene, sabe dis...

Plaf. Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez no corredor bem iluminado, jogando os cabelos negros para trás.

A mulher do mercado da outra rua a atendeu _ironicamente pior_ do que no dia anterior, quando aparecera com Sirius. Lene comprou uma lasanha e pizzas congeladas, além de uma garrafa de suco de laranja. Não ter tempo para compartilhar das refeições do hotel era tão desgastante! Suspirando, ela atravessou a rua com as sacolas de papel.

O porteiro se ofereceu para ajudá-la até o apartamento, e Lene aceitou imediatamente, sorrindo para ele. Anne a pegou no meio do saguão.

- Então, vão à festa? – foi a primeira coisa que disse.

Lene sorriu com todos os dentes.

- É claro que vamos! – e enfiou-se no elevador, onde um homem careca segurou a porta para ela.

Pelo menos dessa vez, quando entrou no apartamento, Sirius não estava no sofá. Mas haviam uns barulhos estranhos vindos da cozinha. Lene pegou as sacolas de papel e deu uns trocados para o porteiro, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Curiosa, foi até a cozinha e viu Sirius lutar contra a cafeteira, mexendo nela apenas com as costas das mãos e parecendo realmente contrariado. Ela largou as compras no balcão e foi até ele.

- O que aperta?

- O vermelho, duas vezes – ele falou depois de tentar mais uma vez. Homens eram mesmo difíceis para aceitar ajuda de mulheres. – E depois confere se o café vai até a marca azul.

- Foi. E agora?

- Agora, obrigada. – ele beijou a bochecha dela – E faz o almoço.

- Cretino – ela riu, mas foi preparar o almoço.

Estava faminta também. Sirius ocupou-se em quase derrubar todas as xícaras de porcelana no armário, mas não pediu ajuda de novo. Duas vezes devia mesmo ser demais para um homem orgulhoso como ele.

Como o termo 'preparar o almoço' para Lene compreendia em tirar a lasanha do plástico e programar o horário no microondas, ela sentou-se encima do balcão, com tédio, pensando em algo que poderia fazer enquanto seu estômago roncava. Seus olhos vagaram pela cozinha até encontrar as costas nuas de Sirius, ligeiramente inclinadas para frente, enquanto ele estava em sua missão para servir-se de café. Ela se lembrava bem delas, mas na claridade da cozinha e com aquele short branco de dormir que ele vestia, parecia melhor ainda.

Lene passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando imaginar porque diabos estava pensando no corpo de Sirius. Tudo bem, ele era forte. Os ombros dele eram másculos e os braços definidos. Não exageradamente, como se ele fosse fissurado por aparência – mais como algo natural, sensualmente natural. _E estupidamente perto_.

- Pode vestir alguma roupa? – ela perguntou, cruzando as pernas e checando as unhas.

Sirius riu baixinho pelo nariz.

- Talvez quando a gente for sair.

- _A gente _vai sair, Sirius? – ela frisou – Eu tenho coisas a fazer esta tarde.

- Sim, comigo. – ele ignorou-a, dando de ombros levemente. – A gente tem que disfarçar melhor isso de marido e mulher.

- Não. – ela respondeu, quase infantilmente – Não vou fazer nada com você.

- Não se preocupe, querida, eu vou estar de roupa e não vou deixar você me agarrar.

- Você se acha mesmo o centro do universo.

- Você deveria ouvir a sua voz, tentando não cair na tentação de tirar toda a roupa e se jog...

Marlene ignorou o resto da frase e saltou do banquinho, indo para a sala e ouvindo que Sirius ainda continuava falando. Ah, ele gostava mesmo de falar besteiras. Só na cabeça dele _mesmo_ que ela estava resistindo a alguma coisa... humpf. Nunca se entregaria para ele, fato. Nunca cairia na tentação de estar entre aqueles braços fortes e firmes, sob os carinhos das mãos quentes. E muito menos distribuiria beijos por aquele pescoço másculo, blah. Quanta besteira.

Indignada com os próprios pensamentos, Lene escorou-se na janela, sentindo o estômago roncar. A cidade se estendeu em sua frente novamente, linda, mas ela não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada. "Oras, Marlene, onde está o seu senso de bom humor?", pensou, irritada, passando as mãos pelos cabelos novamente.

- Hei, furiosa – Sirius a chamou.

Ela se virou a tempo de vê-lo entrando pela porta do quarto.

- Não fique tão brava, eu já vou me vestir pra você não ter que ficar à flor da pele, ok?

- Vá se ferrar, Black. – ela disse com um tom de desprezo.

Quando ele saiu do quarto, Lene estava na cozinha e já havia preparado os pratos e talheres no balcão, mesmo. Na verdade, ela estava lavando a pouca louça que ela mesma sujara, pois havia terminado de comer um pedaço de lasanha.

Ela suspeitava que nunca, naquela estadia, alguém tocaria na mesa de mármore que havia em um espaço rebaixado, de frente para enormes vidraças. Pelo menos não para se alimentar.

Sirius tinha colocado apenas uma camisa azul, e ainda vestia aquele short branco obsceno. Ele estava com as palmas das mãos esticadas e ficou rodeando por ali, cheirando e dando a volta no balcão, aparentemente sem rumo.

- Não vai comer? – ela perguntou quando fechou a torneira da pia.

- _Como _eu vou comer sem minhas mãos? – ele quis saber, verdadeiramente preocupado.

Lene riu.

- Não está esperando que eu dê comida na sua boca, está?

- Eu sei que você não se importaria, mas em todo caso... Pode me fazer um favor?

Ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços.

- Depende.

- Se pegar a minha varinha que está no fundo do guarda-roupa debaixo de um monte de coisas, talvez a gente possa evitar mais uns trezentos favores nas próximas horas.

- Uau, esse vai ser _o_ favor, então.

- Eu sabia que na sua imensa sabedoria interior, você ia entender.

Marlene revirou os olhos: - Me mostre onde está.

Sirius sorriu largamente e a arrastou para o quarto. Depois que ela pegou a varinha e estendeu para ele, com uma sobrancelha erguida, ele falou, parecendo preocupado e confuso:

- Espera que eu acabei de entender uma coisa.

- Woa, seu cérebro está funcionando. Bem que eu notei alguma fumacinha saindo pela sua orelha.

- Você não trouxe sua varinha – ele disse em afirmação, gesticulando na direção dela.

- Não. – ela sorriu com os lábios, desviando dele para sair do quarto.

Sirius continuou falando.

- E porque _diabo_ não?

- Eu sigo algumas regras por aqui.

- Ahã, certo.

- Tudo bem, não precisa acreditar, marido. – ela piscou um olho e foi para a cozinha.

Sirius a seguiu em silêncio, e Marlene se perguntou se era porque estava mesmo impressionado ou se estava tentando lembrar o feitiço. Ela serviu-se de suco em um copo grande e colorido e sentou-se na bancada, observando Sirius por cima enquanto dava um gole. Ele a olhava com uma expressão dividida entre incredulidade e divertimento.

- Você está mesmo bem, Sirius? – ela perguntou, dando outro gole no suco.

Sirius piscou rapidamente.

- Eu é quem deveria estar perguntando isso. Marlene, você é a mulher menos seguidora de regras que eu já conheci.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e fez um gesto com o copo:

- Hei, isso ofende.

- Saber que você não traz a sua varinha para Vegas... Me deixa em dúvida em relação a muitas coisas.

- Francamente, não me interessa em nada saber como funciona a sua filosofia, Sirius.

- Quer dizer que, lá no fundo, há algo que age para o bem dentro de você.

- Ah, isso é deprimente – Marlene suspirou e olhou para cima, como se não houvesse nada mais entediante no mundo para escutar.

Embora algo dentro dela estivesse bem confuso com as palavras dele. Mesmo assim, Sirius continuou como se ela não estivesse fazendo comentários.

- Quer dizer que você segue as regras, apesar de tudo.

Por um segundo, ela pensou que ele estivesse... _admirado_. Então revirou os olhos, tentando não se levar muito por aquilo. Só queria saber desde quando Sirius dizia tanto sobre o que pensava realmente sobre as pessoas.

- Você segue as regras por algo que você gosta – ele espreitou na direção dela, os olhos cinzas subitamente brilhantes.

Marlene pigarreou, tentando desfazer o bolo que se formara em sua garganta.

- Você ainda está falando? – ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, se fazendo de desinteressada.

Sirius riu.

Depois de uma tarde inteira tentando ligar para Josh Miller, enquanto Sirius ia à piscina, cassino e confirmava a presença deles na festa daquela noite, Marlene jogou-se no sofá, desapontada e cansada. Não era como se Josh ignorasse mesmo suas chamadas, nem quando ela estava em Londres e precisava de alguém para ouvir suas bobagens ou sobre como estava Vegas. Ele sempre havia se mostrado muito interessado pelos assuntos dela – até mesmo desta vez, quando ela dissera que era por dinheiro – e sempre respondia, mesmo quando estava no meio de encontros. E dessa vez, era como se tivesse evaporado no ar. Escorrido por entre seus dedos. "E eu fui incapaz de segurá-lo, merda!", ela pensou, bufando alto.

Acendeu um cigarro enquanto ia até a janela. Não havia saído do apartamento o dia todo, e suas esperanças de fazer isso estavam ralas. A ameaça da noite passada a havia feito fraquejar quanto àquela possibilidade: era mais sério do que havia previsto. Quer dizer, havia um hematoma roxo gigante em seu braço, onde o oriental estúpido segurara.

Ao soprar a fumaça pela segunda vez, Marlene estreitou os olhos suavemente, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar pelo vento frio do fim da tarde. O sol ia embora. Assim como suas chances de falar com Josh. Isso era terrível.

Refletiu por um segundo uma possibilidade. Mas, bem, _não._ Ligar para seus pais significaria estar sinceramente desesperada. E ela ainda considerava Josh uma chance, embora ele parecesse distante demais...

- Hei, autista – a voz de Sirius chamou-a.

Lene virou a cabeça e fez um cumprimento rápido, voltando-se para frente. "Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver", ele havia dito na noite passada. Parecia mesmo disposto a fazê-la sentir-se melhor.

- Não saiu? – ele quis saber, se aproximando.

Ela apenas deduziu isso. Afinal, de uma maneira que não sabia explicar, _sentiu_ o corpo dele mais perto. E aquilo era estranho.

- Por acaso uma loira saltitante foi te avisar que sua esposa querida estava fugindo de você ou algo assim? – ela perguntou antes de dar uma tragada.

Sirius riu baixinho.

- Ela estava me encarando, desconfiada – ele disse – Me encarando mais do que o normal, como se de repente eu fosse gritar que não somos mesmo casados.

- Mais do que o normal? Ah, tem razão, você parece mais magro – ela deu uma risada pelo nariz depois de lançar uma olhada para ele.

Sirius trombou levemente o ombro com o dela, e ficou ali, encostado, admirando a cidade tornar-se escura e _perfeita_ à medida que o sol fugia.

- Você podia pegar um apartamento aqui perto, quando Miller arrumar o dinheiro para você. – ele falou de repente, a voz rouca.

Lene ergueu os olhos para ele. Sirius nem se mexeu, só suas mandíbulas que se enrijeceram levemente, e as sobrancelhas franziram devagar. Ela deu mais uma tragada, observando a fumaça em espirais pelo ar. Ele não estava parecendo se importar realmente com aquilo tão perto do seu rosto.

- E você podia tentar parar de bancar o gentil, Six – Lene falou, desviando os olhos para o cinzeiro bem ao lado na mesinha, onde quicou o cigarro para derrubar algumas cinzas.

- Eu sou um cavalheiro, querida – ele deu um sorriso torto.

- E eu sou uma donzela – ela ironizou.

Sirius riu baixinho.

- O par do cavalheiro é uma _dama_, e não uma _donzela_, Marlene.

- Que se dane. Eu não sou seu par.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6._

- Agora você é. – Sirius falou.

- O quê?

- Meu par.

Marlene revirou os olhos enquanto ajeitava as pontas do cabelo perto do braço no espelho do elevador. De relance, olhou para o homem ao seu lado, que esperava pacientemente o seu destino, vestido em um terno preto impecável, os cabelos muito negros penteados para trás de um jeito elegante. E ele parecia ter pregado aquele maldito olhar/sorriso sedutor na cara.

Ela ficava irritada porque não evitava responder àquelas insinuações quando as percebia. Não porque ele era _Sirius Black_, mas sim porque ela era Marlene McKinnon. Lene havia colocado um vestido roxo de cetim, frente única, com um decote que ela sabia ser exagerado, mas que lhe caía bem. Maquiagem escura e a franja presa em uma fivela de diamantes que pertencera à sua bisavó. Mais uma das incontáveis heranças McKinnon.

- Você sabe que isso é um disfarce – ela disse rapidamente quando o elevador parou.

E quando as portas se abriram, e eles avistaram um pequeno saguão de recepção do apartamento mais importante, Sirius estendeu os braços, dando passagem para ela. Marlene o olhou por um instante.

- Seu cavalheirismo está me enjoando – sibilou enquanto passava por ele.

Sirius riu. Ela conferiu em outro espelho seus dentes, passando a língua por eles.

- Esse sou eu naturalmente, amor... – e se aproximou muito para falar em seu ouvido: - Vamos fazer isso direito.

- Tudo bem, seja o meu maridinho gentil. – ela respondeu, lutando contra o impulso de morder o lábio inferior para não borrar o batom, e segurou o braço dele.

A porta abriu antes que eles batessem. Havia um homem de ombros largos, uma escuta quase imperceptível enroscada no ouvido e um bloco com uma lista de nomes. Ele esperou que eles falassem.

- Senhor e Senhora Black. – Sirius falou em tom monótono, acostumado com aquelas festas. Lene tentou espiar lá dentro, mas o segurança era gigante, e conferia a lista sem pressa.

- Aqui está – ele falou, a voz grossa e inflexível – Uma boa noite para vocês. – desejou, dando espaço para a passagem.

Lene sorriu para ele enquanto passava, e sentiu-se chocada quando o homem apenas a encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, os lábios formando uma linha dura e imóvel. Antipático.

Ela riu pelo nariz, olhando para Sirius. Ele vasculhava o apartamento com os olhos, e foi justamente quando uma música suave atingiu seus ouvidos. Um pequeno grupo de músicos tocava uma música agradavelmente (até certo ponto) calma perto da mesa de frios, à esquerda da entrada. Havia vários vasos com plantas grandes que davam um ar 'havaiano' à festa, embora todos os convidados usassem roupas sociais. Eles se espalhavam elegantemente entre a mesa de frios, de bebidas, e as várias mesinhas douradas e redondas perto de um espaço parecido com uma enorme sacada, excluindo o fato de não haver janelas ou portas que separasse ali do salão.

Lene imaginou como seria _morar_ em um lugar daqueles. Entrar todo dia dentro do apartamento e ver aquela cidade linda bem ao seu lado, bem à vista. Atrás da mesa de frios havia umas portas que ela pensou serem os outros cômodos da casa, protegidos com sua privacidade.

Sirius apertou sua mão que estava pousada no braço dele, fazendo Marlene desviar sua atenção. Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça para frente, sorrindo para ela enquanto disfarçava. Nem havia reparado que haviam parado de andar. Ela olhou na direção que ele apontou, e um homem alto, de porte militar, com os cabelos quase totalmente brancos e raspados, a pele meio bronzeada e olhos escuros e afáveis, aproximava-se deles, seguido por uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto e um vestido vermelho apertado nas pernas cumpridas.

- Oh, meus hóspedes! – ele chegou para cumprimentá-los.

Marlene sorriu com todos os dentes, sendo simpática. Nunca na vida havia visto aquele homem – que, por acaso, era muito atraente – e ele a conhecia.

- Senhor Stuart! – Sirius apertou a mão dele, e inclinou-se para dar um beijo em cada lado do rosto da mulher que acompanhava o homem – Senhorita Arnett. É um prazer revê-los. – ele ainda sorria daquela maneira... Ignorantemente gigante. É. Para Marlene, só podia ser essa a descrição de um sorriso tão brilhante e branco e perfeito.

Ela desviou os pensamentos quando notou que eles a olhavam.

- Ahm, deixe-me apresentar a minha esposa. Esta é Marlene Black – Lene se apressou em cumprimentar os dois.

Quando terminou os beijinhos no rosto da mulher, cuja voz desconhecia, ela prestou atenção nos comentários que Sirius e o senhor Stuart faziam sobre ela.

- Bem, ela roubou meu coração – Sirius estava dizendo depois de um elogio do outro à ela.

Marlene sorriu, rindo pelo nariz. Logo, os outros dois se despediram, dizendo que aproveitassem a festa e ficassem à vontade. Sirius a olhou, alarmado, logo que os dois saíram.

- Quê? – ela perguntou, inocentemente.

- Quando o seu marido disser que você roubou o coração dele, tente fazer algum comentário meloso, como "ele roubou o meu primeiro", e por aí vai!

- Ah, Six, relaxa – ela disse, pegando um drink de uma bandeja cheia deles que uma mulher servia entre os convidados.

Lene começou a andar entre eles, com Sirius em seu encalço.

- Você também não pode me deixar falando sozinho. – ele disse, sério.

- Você tem muitas regras. – ela parou de andar e ergueu os olhos para ele, enquanto dava um gole no dry Martini.

- E você não está se empenhando, Lene.

- Agora eu vou me empenhar – ela empertigou-se mais perto dele, em uma posição próxima demais do rosto dele.

Uma mão de Sirius imediatamente voou para a sua cintura, e ela constatou que era mais pelo instinto do que pelo desejo de disfarçar. Sorrindo com os lábios, Lene perguntou com a voz sussurrante, sem desviar o olhar:

- Até que ponto quer levar esse fingimento a sério, Six?

Os olhos dele se espreitaram. Estava a um segundo e centímetro de inclinar a cabeça e tomar os lábios dela, carnudos, entre os seus, quando alguém os chamou:

- Ah, os Black!

Marlene virou a cabeça para ver Anne Flich rapidamente, sem se afastar de Sirius. Ele gemeu baixinho e deu um passo para trás para cumprimentarem a loira. Ela usava um terninho moderno, azul clarinho, o cabelo enrolado, e Lene _inocentemente_ imaginou-a como uma mãe. Quis rir, mas se conteve, e sorriu imensamente para ela também.

- Eu sabia que viriam – ela disse, alegremente.

- É, porque meu marido confirmou – Lene falou.

A outra corou.

- Não sabia que tinha contado sobre a nossa conversa para ela. – Anne disse para Sirius.

- Eu conto tudo à minha esposa, Anne. – ele respondeu educadamente.

Marlene teve ganas de enforcá-la. E não sabia mesmo por quê. Talvez pelo fato de Anne ter descaradamente dado encima do _seu marido_ agora.

- É, ele conta – ela disse idiotamente.

Sirius olhou confuso para ela.

- Bem, então eu ainda estou surpresa por vê-los juntos. – a loira disse.

A cabeça de Sirius voou na direção dela. Marlene estreitou os olhos e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, maliciosa.

- Você é esperta, Flinch – começou a falar com a voz firme, o queixo empinado – Falar logo aqui, onde há gente o suficiente para ver o escândalo. Pena que não é esperta o suficiente... Pra ter percebido que eu sou uma mulher de classe.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo? – Sirius perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Sua mulher está me atacando, querido. – Anne respondeu.

- Ah, você é mesmo controlada. – Lene riu baixinho – Está segurando-se há tempos para me atacar, não é? A inveja domina as pessoas... – murmurou por último.

- Eu sei que isto aqui é uma farsa. – ela apressou-se em falar – Vocês simplesmente não podem ser casados, e eu vou desmascarar essa besteira de uma vez, e esta noite.

- Então, Sirius vai ser livre para correr para os seus braços, vocês vão ser felizes para sempre e blá blá blá? Ah, poupe-me. – Lene revirou os olhos, virando o copo de drink nos lábios.

Ela percebeu que o senhor Stuart os olhava furtivamente enquanto fingia prestar atenção na conversa de um de seus convidados.

- Espera aí – Six resolveu intervir, a voz ainda mais baixa que das duas – Vocês não estão falando sério, né? Estão de brincadeira.

- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Anne para ele – Você disse que eu era especial. E dois dias depois aparece com uma... Mulher dessas dizendo que é sua esposa!

- Ah, querida, deixa de drama, vai – Lene pediu – Não esquece que eu ainda estou aqui? Isso fere meus sentimentos – ela disse, dramática e ironicamente.

Anne Flinch arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês não são um casal. Ou você estaria pirando agora. – deduziu.

- Além de classe, eu tenho controle – Marlene revidou depois de um momento de silêncio enquanto Sirius e Anne a observavam – Eu já aturei muita louca sem cérebro querendo tomar o meu homem de mim, e não é uma loira oxigenada que vai tirar o meu equilíbrio e me fazer armar um barraco.

Anne pareceu chocada com o tom de voz calmo de Marlene, ainda mais quando ela continuou:

- Não que isso tenha qualquer coisa a ver com você, mas só pra você saber e não fazer conclusões precipitadas, o que você já fez, eu e Sirius temos um relacionamento aberto. Ele sai com outras mulheres e eu saio com outros homens, mas no fim na noite estamos sempre na mesma cama... Aquele clichê. Entendeu ou eu vou ter que desenhar pra você com molho sírio de pimenta num daqueles guardanapos de linho?

Dessa vez, Marlene não esperou que Anne Flich ficasse aturdida o suficiente para dar as costas e correr. Ela mesma girou nos calcanhares, sentindo os ombros relaxarem de alívio – afinal, aquela era uma explicação plausível para aquele relacionamento nada discreto deles, e aquilo, se Merlin e Deus quisessem, colocava um fim nas implicações da recepcionista.

Afinal, apenas o fato de dar as costas para Sirius e Anne havia sido praticamente um aviso de 'decidam-se'. Que se danasse também se ele quisesse ficar com ela – Lene sempre havia provocado a outra sem saber da opinião dele. Mas se lembrava do olhar que ele havia lançado à ela no primeiro ou segundo dia em que estivera ali, então, quem sabe?

Deixando o copo do drink em uma das bandejas que passavam com garçonetes sem rosto para ela, Lene suspirou e foi em direção à sacada.

Milagrosamente, mesmo sob todas as camadas de poluição, fazia uma noite estrelada. Aquilo prendeu a atenção dela o suficiente para levar um susto ao notar a presença de Sirius ao seu lado, quando uma mão dele pousou em sua cintura, quente.

- Você realmente deixou Anne sem fala – ele falou, com aquela voz macia, perto do ouvido dela.

Lene não conseguiu disfarçar o tremor quando o queixo dele pousou em seu ombro e a barba por fazer da bochecha roçou em seu pescoço.

- Eu botei a cabeça pra pensar por um instante... – respondeu, fechando os olhos enquanto os braços de Sirius a envolviam de uma maneira delicada pela cintura – Isso é bom pra vocês, não? Pode ir com ela agora.

- Ah, Lene... – o nariz dele tocou a pele embaixo de seu pescoço – Isso não é o suficiente.

Por um instante, a mente dela pifou. E, ainda no abraço de Sirius, virou-se de frente, dando as costas à paisagem urbana.

- Como é? – perguntou, confusa.

- Olhe por cima do meu ombro, disfarçadamente, uma mulher com um vestido amarelo berrante – ele falou, ainda perto demais.

Marlene fez o que ele disse. Não conseguia entender.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela é a referência chamativa. – ela achou no instante em que ele falou – Do lado, Anne e o senhor Stuart estão conversando aos cochichos. Quando você saiu, ela me disse que não a enganávamos e que... O nosso caso, digo, o meu e o dela, havia sido forte demais para não ser verdade.

Na cabeça de Lene, as coisas ainda estavam confusas demais.

- Ela não te quer por aqui, querida – ele sussurrou rente ao ouvido dela.

Com um arrepio, ela entendeu. _Vadia._ Ela queria Sirius só pra ela. Ah, aquela mulher tinha mesmo que ter o maior ego do mundo, para achar que um homem como Sirius Black desistiria da legião de mulheres que o seguiria de joelhos se ele apenas assoviasse. E Marlene sinceramente não fazia idéia porque estava pensando nisso.

Anne cochichou mais alguma coisa com o proprietário, e ele lançou um olhar desconfiado para o casal. Impossível ser para outra pessoa. Agora Marlene entendia porque Sirius estava tão grudado a ela, e porque acariciava sua cintura, visivelmente desacostumado com aquilo. Quer dizer, apenas pelo fato de _ela_ ser quem era.

- Que vaca – ela sussurrou.

Sirius olhou para ela, divertido. Ele estava tão perto que seu perfume estava quase sufocando Marlene, e ela nem havia reparado nisso. Os olhos azuis eram ainda mais bonitos brilhantes e levemente puxados no canto, daquele jeito sensual e malicioso só dele.

- Não interessa se Anne acreditar – ele continuava falando. Lene prendeu a atenção por um segundo bandido nos lábios dele. – É o senhor Stuart quem pode nos expulsar caso venha a... fazer descobertas...

- Tem razão – Marlene ofegou, sem ar – Temos que provar a ele.

De relance, viu que o dono da festa ainda os olhava. Então o objetivo daquilo tornou-se repentinamente fosco, quando Sirius inclinou-se e murmurou:

- Feche os olhos.

- Por quê?

Ela sabia o que ele ia fazer. Só queria ter certeza.

- Porque eu vou beijar você.

Sem pensar em nada – e principalmente sem resistir ao que aquele beijo significava – Marlene pressionou os lábios dele com os seus gentilmente quando ele estava perto o suficiente. Suas mãos instintivamente foram parar no peito dele, por dentro do paletó, e as dele se tornaram mais quentes e carinhosas em sua cintura. Daí, Lene por um instante imaginou que não era Sirius Black quem estava movendo os lábios contra os dela, sugando-os, mordendo-os, tudo devagar demais, tão devagar que poderia torturá-la. E estava fazendo isso, porque era inconseqüentemente _bom demais também._ Mordeu os lábios inferiores dele para ouvir, com satisfação, um ganido do fundo de sua garganta.

Então suas mãos subiram do peito dele para o pescoço, enquanto as dele subiam para as costelas, fervendo. Sirius pediu passagem com a língua delicadamente, e Lene suspirou enquanto sentia a maciez perfeita se movendo contra a sua de uma maneira experiente que fez uma sensação gostosa surgir em seu ventre.

Aquele beijo era pra ser... De mentira. Ela não podia estar sentindo _desejo_. De qualquer maneira, o que estava sentindo parecia bem maior que aquilo. Enquanto correspondia ao beijo dele e arranhava a base da nuca, onde os cabelos começavam a crescer, Marlene teve vontade de tirar todas as roupas dele ali mesmo. E olha que as coisas estavam certinhas demais para ser verdade.

Quando eles se afastaram devagar, os dois ainda continuaram com as mãos nas mesmas posições. Marlene sentiu-se perdida no abraço quente de Sirius. Não era como se estivesse apenas desejando estar ali – era mais como se todos os átomos de moléculas dentro dela pedissem e, pior, _implorassem_ por isso. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, então ela sentiu o desequilíbrio aumentar desabaladamente. Um raio de fogo, bem dentro dos azuis límpidos. Bem visíveis. A respiração de ambos estava ofegante, e Lene podia apostar que suas bochechas estavam coradas, como se ela fosse uma adolescente boba que acabou de dar o primeiro beijo.

- Viu? Você até sabe disfarçar bem.

Ela não conseguiu pensar em nada cínico o bastante para dizer. Como uma adolescente boba, é claro.

- Talvez seja a melhor atriz não-descoberta de todos os tempos.

- Eu sou boa no que faço – murmurou, quase não ouvindo a própria voz.

Sirius ouviu, e ela percebeu isso pelo sorriso torto que surgiu em seus lábios. Ah, que droga. _Que lábios_.

- Veja se teve algum resultado. – ele pediu, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

Lene teve que encontrar uma força maior dentro de si para desviar o olhar do dele. Ficou realmente impressionada quando encontrou apenas uma Anne Flinch muito espantada no mesmo lugar de antes, olhando para eles, paralisada com uma taça apertada entre os dedos, e o senhor Stuart a alguns metros dali conversando animadamente com um casal que parecia ser importante, sem dar a mínima para o _mistério do casal Black._ Então, tinha funcionado.

- Vadia – xingou, baixinho, mirando Anne com vontade.

- Huh? Deu certo? – Sirius estava perguntando.

- Não, a gente vai ter que se empenhar mais – ela sussurrou enquanto se aproximava do ouvido dele.

- O que eles estão fazendo?

- Cala a boca e atua, Six. – ela pediu, a boca bem perto do ouvido dele.

Ela terminou de dizer isso e, decidida a acabar com aquele sentimento, ou _qualquer coisa_ que tivesse dentro de Anne por Sirius, tomou o lóbulo da orelha dele entre os lábios, sugando-o. Fechou os olhos quando o ouviu suspirar e suas mãos imediatamente a trouxeram para mais perto, como se fosse possível.

Marlene continuou a beijar a orelha de Sirius, e depois desceu devagar para o pescoço, depositando beijos e mordidas pela pele dele, que se arrepiou um pouco. Ele trouxe uma das mãos para o meio das costas dela e a outra desceu, calorosa, pela sua cintura, até alcançar o quadril.

- Desse jeito você engana até a mim.

- Você é um cachorro sem vergonha, sabe disso, não é? – ela riu baixinho.

A pele de Sirius se arrepiou mais com o riso dela ali.

- Eu só estou sendo a vítima da história toda, Lene.

Sorrindo, ela olhou por cima do ombro de Sirius novamente e não viu nem sinal de Anne entre os convidados. _Deve estar no banheiro chorando_, patética. Lene riu. E seu riso durou apenas três segundos, porque de repente percebeu que não havia mais razões para estar provocando Sirius daquela maneira, tão perto. E percebeu também que não era do seu feitio sair querendo acabar com qualquer mulher que se visse encantada pelo homem. Intrigada consigo mesma, Lene se afastou e disse:

- Eles já... Acreditaram, parece.

Sirius deu uma olhada rápida por cima do ombro enquanto Lene dava um passo para trás, encostando-se ao murinho da sacada. Quando ele virou-se de frente, sorria exageradamente aberto, com todos os dentes brancos e perfeitos brilhando para ela. Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de volta com os lábios, sem entender porque ele estava fazendo aquilo.

Então, de uma maneira bem clichê – na visão de Marlene, a festa transcorreu bem demais. Quer dizer, bem _mesmo_. Anne voltou do banheiro alguns minutos depois, e ainda parecia estupefata pelas demonstrações de carinho em público entre Sirius e Marlene que ela nunca havia visto. Tão estupefata quanto a própria Lene.

Mas não era como se ela estivesse conseguindo evitar. Quando as mãos de Sirius tocavam, quentes, sua cintura, os olhos dela já disparavam na direção de seus lábios. E ela mordia, apreciando a textura, sabendo muito bem que aquela podia ser a última vez que teria a chance.

Sim, ela não estava mais tentando ignorar o desejo dentro dela, ou dar desculpas idiotas para o que estava sentindo. O fato é que Sirius e seus cabelos negros, seus olhos cinzas, sua barba rala, seu cheiro maravilhoso, seus ombros largos, seu sorriso malicioso e seus comentários audaciosos a atraiam catastroficamente. Havia sido definitivamente impossível evitar cair do penhasco.

O elevador abriu a porta, mas nem Marlene nem Sirius ficaram muito atentos para este fato. A gravata e o paletó dele já estavam no chão, e a camisa branca aberta até o meio do peitoral, onde se viam marcas vermelhas de unhas formando rastros e encruzilhadas. Ela poderia se perder ali. Aliás, ela já estava perdida, sentindo os beijos dele em seu pescoço, as pernas envolvendo o quadril dele em uma posição favorável.

Quando estava para fechar foi que Sirius, segurando as coxas de Lene, e sem deixar de arrastar os lábios pelo decote dela, levou-os pela porta e prensou-a direto na parede do corredor, sem ao menos conferir se, possivelmente, poderia haver qualquer alma viva à meia-noite e dezoito por ali. Cedo demais para voltar para casa.

Lene ofegou, esticando o pescoço e fechando os olhos sem se conter. Um gemido baixinho saiu de sua garganta, e isso pareceu estimular Sirius, que fez um grunhido de impaciência e a segurou novamente, levando-a para a porta do apartamento deles. Ela soltou-se dele para que este pudesse procurar as chaves, embora não tivesse muita certeza sobre a atenção dele naquilo, porque ainda a beijava enquanto fuçava nos bolsos no paletó amassado.

- Sabe – Lene murmurou com a respiração ofegante. Esperou que Sirius beijasse seu pescoço com fervor para continuar: - Eu acho que aqui ninguém pode nos ver disfarçar, Six.

Ele riu pelo nariz e abaixou os olhos rapidamente para enfiar a chave na fechadura. Abriu-a bruscamente, e puxou Lene para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta em seguida tão rápido que ela precisou de um segundo para perceber que estava novamente prensada contra alguma coisa – a porta, no caso – nos braços de Sirius.

- Tem razão – ele falou, num tom de voz que ela achou que realmente poderia enlouquecê-la em seu ouvido, ainda mais unido a uma mordida no lóbulo que arrepiou toda a sua pele visível – A gente deveria parar de atuar, não acha?

Lene riu, esticando-se deliciosamente entre os braços fortes dele, deixando-o levá-la para o quarto. Quando pararam ao lado da cama, ela tentou gravar com a ponta dos dedos cada pedaço de pele no peitoral esculpido e nos braços dele, tirando a camisa e jogando-a longe.

- Sim, nós provavelmente deveríamos parar com isso, está ficando ridículo – ela sussurrou sensualmente, bem rente ao ouvido dele.

Novamente, Sirius soltou um grunhido de impaciência, e puxou rapidamente o zíper do vestido dela, arrancando-o e jogando-a na cama. Em segundos estava junto com ela.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7._

"Acho que você tinha razão quanto ao que disse sobre eu e Sirius ficarmos sob o mesmo teto sem se matar, ou dormir juntos. Eu estou me sentindo estranhamente viva. E não matei ninguém." - foi a mensagem de texto que ela mandou para Lily no outro dia de manhã, mais ou menos ao meio-dia, encostada no peitoril da janela, com o rosto inchado e só de lingerie. Havia acabado de sair de fininho da cama de Sirius, que ainda dormia. E, embora sua cabeça latejasse e várias partes do seu corpo doessem por causa da tequila a dois exagerada na madrugada, ela estava mesmo se sentindo estranhamente viva. Com a mente estranhamente limpa.

Ela suspirou uma vez, sabendo perfeitamente o que aquilo significava. Já havia acontecido antes, e era um tormento desagradável. Precisava beber algo forte – nada alcoólico, pelo menos. Algo que a deixasse ligada de novo. Algo que ela não podia beber ali para não deixar provas. _Café._

Depois de tomar um banho e se vestir, Lene saiu do apartamento de óculos escuros e um vestido preto de alcinha largo e curto, a bolsa pendurada no ombro. Sirius ainda dormia como um bebê no quarto.

Quando atravessou o hall de entrada, Anne Flinch estava no balcão da recepção com a cabeça abaixada para alguns papéis, e ergueu o olhar para ela por apenas um segundo. "Nem um bom dia", pensou Lene, sorrindo torto para si mesma, "estamos progredindo". A algumas quadras do hotel havia um café que já estava entupido de gente. Era espaçoso e bem iluminado, e ela praguejou por não ter percebido que era a hora do almoço da maioria dos empregos em toda Las Vegas – e toda Las Vegas parecia ter se concentrado naquele maldito café. O balcão estava lotado de gente para fazer os pedidos, e ela decidiu ler o jornal trouxa enquanto esperava a sua vez na fila. Nada muito interessante... alguns fatos políticos com nomes que ela ignorava totalmente... pessoas se casando... pessoas se divulgando...

- Marlene? – alguém a chamou, na frente dela.

Ela ergueu os olhos, sem abaixar o jornal. De onde conhecia aquela voz? Então, devagar, espiou por cima do papel acinzentado e reconheceu, a algumas pessoas na sua frente, o homem de cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente verdes e brilhantes. Ele usava uma camiseta branca e bermuda cáqui, tênis branco e um relógio prateado, e ainda exibia um sorriso gigante para ela.

- Victor. – ela sorriu, segurando o jornal embaixo do braço para esticar-se entre os outros e beijar a bochecha dele.

- Que... Coincidência, a gente se esbarrar por aqui – ele falou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

Ah, céus. Que homem.

- E tão cedo – ela gemeu com uma careta, fazendo ele rir.

- Isso é mesmo incomum. – Victor comentou.

- _Próximo!_ – a mulher de vozinha enjoativa gritou lá na frente.

Marlene indicou com o dedo que era ele, e Victor virou-se rapidamente para fazer o pedido. Tamborilou os dedos no balcão enquanto esperava e, após receber e pagar o pedido, foi do lado dela.

- Aproveitando muito a viagem? – ele perguntou gentilmente, abrindo a tampa de plástico de alguma coisa espumante que havia pedido.

- Consideravelmente – ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios – Sempre tem algo que preocupa mas... De qualquer maneira, é Vegas.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, olhando para os lados. Marlene reparou que uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e lisos, atrás do balcão, de uniforme, os olhava ao mesmo tempo curiosa e triste. Lene entendeu no mesmo instante, e suspirou nervosamente, dando um passo na fila que andava. Não estava muito disposta a provocar outro ser da mesma espécie e gênero.

- Conhece a atendente ali? – ela perguntou discretamente para Victor.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, disfarçando, e, sem nem conferir, assentiu que sim.

- Ela é bonita. Deveria convidá-la para sair. – aconselhou Marlene.

- Olha só, quem está me dando conselhos para ser bonzinho – ele riu baixinho.

Lene deu de ombros: - Hm, as pessoas têm seus momentos.

Victor espreitou-a por uns segundos. Então, com um sorriso torto, girou os calcanhares e foi em direção à moça. Marlene passou as mãos pelos cabelos, voltando para a frente da fila, tentando não deixar a mulher mais corada ainda e esperando pacientemente a fila andar. Pediu um capuccino com chantilly e deu uma última olhada nos dois, que conversavam perto do balcão lateral quando saiu.

Sentiu-se ligeiramente mais flutuante depois de ter praticado aquele ato de bondade. Enquanto ia, a passos lentos, tomando o líquido quente pela calçada, ouviu um toque de música animada e louca vindo de dentro da sua bolsa. _Lily._

- Alô?

- _Como assim, você me manda uma mensagem dizendo apenas "dormi com Sirius Black"?_

Lene riu alto, andando mais devagar ainda.

- Oi, eu estou bem, também, Lil, ainda bem que perguntou. Que seja, o que mais eu poderia te falar?

- _Algo como... Excelente, bom ou péssimo?_

- Oh, não... Você e suas notas para as coisas.

- _Qual alternativa você escolhe?_

_- _Nenhuma. – disse firmemente.

- _Ah... Foi mesmo tão ruim assim?_

_- _Ah, Lily... Você me deixa envergonhada. É claro que não foi ruim. Ele é Sirius Black, o homem mais experiente da face da galáxia.

- _Ok, primeiro, galáxia não tem face, amiga. E segundo... Qual é a porra da nota?_

_- _Tem alguma acima de Excelente, ruiva?

Lene esperou que Lílian gritasse o suficiente do outro lado da linha, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e virando a primeira esquina.

- _E agora?_

- O quê?

- _Vocês vão continuar saindo?_

_- _Eu não sei, quando saí do apartamento ele ainda estava dormindo. Sinceramente, não acho que isso vá acontecer, Lils. Ele é Sirius Black e eu... sou Marlene McKinnon.

- _Ah, pare com essas rotulações, Lene._

_- _É a verdade!

- _Mas você vai continuar de favor no apartamento dele?_

_- _Que parte do "nós não conversamos ainda" você não entendeu, tapada?

- _Isso é tão deprimente. Volte agora para o apartamento e converse com ele. E depois me liga que eu quero saber de tudo._

_- _Você só pode ter pirado. É claro que eu não vou voltar para o apartamento agora e ver a cara de satisfação daquele cachorro egocêntrico por ter conseguido dormir comigo.

- _E o que diabo você vai fazer?_

_- _Você só pode estar de brincadeira, Lily. Eu estou em Las Vegas, querida!

- _Isso, vá gastar o que você não tem pra dever pra meio mundo, depois._

_- _A sua sensibilidade me comove, já te disse isso? – Lene parou na esquina para espera o sinal fechar.

- _Como estão as coisas com Josh, aliás?_

_- _Ele me largou em uma festa, depois que um capanga do Ambruzzi foi atrás de mim. Não sei se ele viu, não consegui mais falar com ele, oficialmente levei um fora do único cara que eu achava que nunca me daria um. Eu devo mesmo estar em decadência.

- _Quê! Ah, cala a boca, você dormiu com o Sirius. Isso definitivamente não é decadência._

- Talvez isso signifique mais decadência ainda?

- _Lene! Volte para o apartamento e fale com Sirius. Primeiro você tem que resolver isso, e depois vai atrás do dinheiro trouxa. Eu falei com James, e ele me disse que conhece uns caras que podem arrumar uma boa parte de dinheiro transferida para você. Só acho que não tudo. Você ainda precisaria da ajuda do brutamonte asqueroso do Josh e..._

_- _Não entendo a sua raiva pelo Josh, Lily. E eu agradeço muito pela ajuda do James, mas vou conseguir toda a quantia com Josh, de qualquer maneira.

- _Céus, são cinqüenta mil dólares!_

_- _Francamente, estou mais preocupada com o que fazer quando olhar pra cara de Sirius de novo. Talvez eu deva cuspir e xingar, isso é clichê?

- _Apenas trate-o bem. Mas que droga. Por que não ficam juntos de uma vez?_

Marlene gargalhou, sem se importar com umas pessoas que a olharam estranho.

- Você só pode estar maluca, Lil.

- _Você é tão cabeça dura!_

_- _E você tem problemas.

- _Ahm, Lene, James acabou de chegar, tenho que preparar o almoço pra este esfomeado. Depois eu te ligo e você se acerta comigo._

_- _Não use a expressão "se acertar"... Eu já tenho que me acertar de verdade com muita gente pra você ficar fazendo piadinhas.

- _Volta pro apartamento, perua, e fala pro Sirius que você o ama!_

_- _Você é uma mulher morta se falar algo para o James.

- _Então é oficial? Você o ama mesmo?_

_- _Ah,Lily, cala essa boca. Você é tão paranóica.

- _Eu sempre soube. – _a ruiva riu – _Estou com saudades! Beijo._

_- _Outro, ruiva.

Lene fechou o celular ainda com um riso preso nos lábios por causa do último comentário da amiga. O comentário sobre amar Sirius. Ela só podia estar louca, mesmo. O que sentia em hipótese alguma era amor. Era desejo – forte e louco, daqueles que é quase impossível controlar. E apenas porque ele era terrivelmente atraente e... sexy. O maldito era muito sexy.

- Maldição – xingou baixinho enquanto fuçava na bolsa.

Jogou o copinho de plástico em um lixo e começou a procurar pelos cigarros. Ainda era cedo, mas aquele seria um dia tenso. Assim que acendeu um e deu uma tragada, procurou nas chamadas recentes o nome de Josh e chamou. Apertou o passo um pouco ao perceber dois homens do outro lado da rua parados olhando-a sinistramente, um pânico repentino envolvendo-a.

A linha ainda estava chamando. Lene já tinha perdido as esperanças de ser atendida – quer dizer, Josh só podia estar evitando-a. Suspirou de alívio quando reconheceu a silhueta do hotel ao virar a próxima esquina, e apertou ligeiramente mais o passo. Que porcaria de agonia. Que porcaria ser seguida.

Seu corpo inteiro relaxou quando passou pelas portas de vidro, sorrindo rapidamente para o porteiro. Nem tinha reparado o quanto estava tensa. Bateu o cigarro no cinzeiro que tinha no balcão sem nem conferir se Anne estava por lá e foi direto para o bar.

Então novamente sentiu os ombros enrijecerem pela tensão. Havia outro problema agora.

Sirius.

Suspirou e largou-se no banquinho do bar. Ramones sorriu para ela enquanto preparava o Bloody Mary sem ela nem ter pedido. "Garoto esperto", ela sorriu para ele. Pediu também algo para comer e terminou o cigarro, amassando a ponta no balcão e jogando a bituca no lixo. Depois de comer e beber o drink, já eram quase duas horas da tarde; talvez, se voltasse na ponta dos pés para o apartamento e pegasse as roupas de banho, poderia se trocar no banheiro feminino na piscina e Sirius nem notaria...

Estendeu uma nota no balcão para Ramones, que acenou enquanto ela ia embora. Era incrível como Anne Flinch havia simplesmente sumido desde a noite anterior. Em dias normais – se é que ela podia considerar qualquer dia ali como normal – a loira a esperaria passar pelo saguão para fazer comentários supérfluos e dar um jeito de mudar o assunto para Sirius. Agora, Lene bem que podia pensar que ela não trabalhava mais lá.

A porta do apartamento estava aberta. Isso era bom e ruim – Sirius podia estar lá. Mas que desgraça. Bufando, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e foi até a sala, procurando suas roupas na mala. Onde havia enfiado aquele biquíni? Ah, ali estava. Agarrou-o e se enfiou no banheiro. Depois de se trocar foi que percebeu a burrice de não ter pegado as roupas de cima. Dando de ombros, ela saiu pela sala só de biquíni preto, mesmo. Bem, Sirius não poderia estar ali, de qualquer maneira.

Ela estava fuçando na mala à procura de um short quando ouviu a porta ranger, acompanhada de um barulho de passos e sacolas. E aquela voz idiotamente macia chamou-a:

- Lene?

- O quê? – ela respondeu rispidamente, irritada com a própria falta de sorte. Dez minutos mais cedo e não precisaria...

- Eu achei que tinha fugido. – ele falou, sorrindo daquela maneira descarada.

Lene ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

- Sem as minhas malas? Não mesmo.

- Eu não acho que você precise delas – Sirius continuou falando, e começou a se aproximar – Você fica bem melhor só com essa tira de pano.

- Você é mesmo um idiota, não é, Six?

- Eu só falo o que eu penso com sinceridade, Lene... – agora ele estava realmente perto.

Com aqueles olhos cinzas brilhando com um fogo promíscuo. Ele sorriu torto, e Lene ofegou levemente enquanto se lembrava da maciez dos lábios dele contra os dela na noite passada – é claro que seus pensamentos não se restringiram apenas no beijo, eles foram muito além, entre os lençóis de seda e os gemidos na cama do quarto ao lado. As mãos grandes e quentes dele em segundos estavam na sua cintura, fazendo sua pele formigar.

- Eu estava... estava indo para a piscina – ela começou a falar, instintivamente segurando-se nos braços fortes dele – Só que esqueci das roupas de cima, daí eu tive que...

- Não precisa se explicar, querida – ele sorriu mais largamente ainda.

- Era só pra você saber, não estou fazendo isso pra provocar você.

Marlene estava se sentindo uma idiota por falar aquelas coisas. Mas o que mais poderia falar?

- Mesmo sem intenção, funcionou – ele mordeu os lábios inferiores enquanto sorria.

Ela espreitou os olhos na direção dele, sem conter um sorriso torto também. _Então, seria daquela maneira._ Ótimo.

- Então que pena que você ainda está de roupas, Sirius – Lene inclinou-se de modo que ficasse com a boca rente ao ouvido dele.

- Ah, Lene, isso a gente pode resolver em um segundo – ele agarrou-a pelas coxas e a fez sentar-se de frente para ele no encosto do sofá.

Lene riu enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, mas seus risos foram se transformando em suspiros e, de repente, ela não conseguiu conter um gemido rouco. Ele mordeu seu queixo e desceu os beijos para seus ombros. Mordeu a alça frente única do biquíni e puxou-a devagar com os dentes, fazendo-a rir pelo nariz e morder os lábios. Então ele desceu os beijos para o decote dela e passou um bom tempo beijando ali enquanto ela apenas o enroscava pelas pernas, acariciava os seus cabelos negros e arranhava suas costas fortes.

Quando Sirius foi subindo os beijos, passando pelo pescoço, queixo, e até chegar aos lábios dela, Lene sentiu-se estupidamente derretida, como se suas pernas tivessem virado gelatina. Ainda bem que estava sentada no sofá. Não que isso fosse _totalmente bom,_ porque a posição não era realmente... enfim. O desejo que subiu pela espinha dela foi arrebatador, exatamente como na noite anterior. Talvez maior.

Ela sugou os lábios dele, voluptuosa, puxando os cabelos negros atrás da nuca e arrancando um gemido do fundo da garganta dele, que tentou disfarçar. Tarde demais. Lene puxou de uma só vez a camiseta dele para cima e ouviu uns estalos de linha quebrando. E sinceramente, que se danasse. O corpo de Sirius estava ali, só pra ela tocar e arranhar e se deliciar e...

- Eu comprei uma coisa pra você – ele disse enquanto beijava sua orelha, o corpo tão quente quanto se pode imaginar.

- O quê? Camisinhas de sabor? – ela perguntou, e ele riu.

- Não, querida, comprei um presente.

Marlene parou de agarrá-lo no mesmo instante e, segurando-o pelos ombros, puxou-o para olhá-lo no rosto. Ele estava falando sério. Ainda havia um rastro de sorriso nos lábios dele, e aqueles olhos idiotas pareciam querer transbordar de qualquer coisa.

- Six, você sabe o que um presente significa pra uma mulher. – ela disse baixinho com um ar engraçado – Não pode sair distribuindo presentes após dormir uma noite com alguém... Principalmente comigo.

- Eu sei que isso não vale pra você – ele espreitou os olhos na direção dela – Funcionaria se meu sobrenome fosse Diggory.

- Maldito – ela murmurou, dando um soco de brincadeira no ombro dele.

Sirius riu.

- Na verdade, não é um presente, presente... É uma coisa pra nós dois.

- Tem certeza que não são camisinhas de sabor?

Sirius revirou os olhos e se afastou. Marlene ficou indignada e não se moveu um centímetro no sofá enquanto o observava contornar a peça e ir até o centro da sala. Quem ele achava que era pra deixá-la ali... _naquele estado_?

Lene esperou impaciente, prestando atenção apenas nos ombros dele e nos músculos das costas e da barriga, que se contraíam conforme ele se movimentava. Deus do santíssimo céu. Aquilo só podia ser mentira. Desde quando Sirius Black, o fanfarrão idiota que gostava de ser cachorro, tinha se tornado _tão_ gostoso?

Ela só se tocou que ele estava bem na sua frente, _tão palpável_, quando Sirius enfiou diante de seus olhos, atrapalhando sua visão divina, um pacote quadrado e grande com um papel de embrulho vermelho. Ele estava com uma expressão decididamente constrangida e relutante – e Lene achou graça. Sirius coçou a nuca com uma careta.

- Não vai abrir?

- Eu estou apreciando a sua cara de "eu nunca fiz isso antes e estou me arrependendo".

Sirius riu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, fazendo Lene sentir-se um tantindo arrependida por ter feito aquele comentário. Dando de ombros, ela rasgou o papel de embrulho e franziu a testa para o que estava vendo.

_Uma peruca. Uma peruca loira e curta._

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, né. – murmurou baixinho.

- Se quiser a gente pode ir trocar – ele falou, aparentemente sem ouvir o que ela dissera – A loja não é longe e... bem, tem umas ruivas e outras rosa. Você ficaria bem no estilo emo. – terminou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Lene estudou com cuidado a expressão dele. Estava tentando descobrir que raio ele estava querendo dizer com uma peruca. Por acaso seus cabelos estavam caindo e ela não sabia? Ou ele queria... ah, merda.

- Por que você me deu uma peruca? – perguntou, tentando ser delicada.

Sirius ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, surpreso, e então soltou uma gargalhada alta.

- Você tem problema. – Lene murmurou, chateada.

- Não é isso, é que... ah, você não pensou... pensou? – ele ainda ria exageradamente.

Ela esperou que ele parasse de rir com os olhos pregados na peruca. Estavam em um molde de cabeça do tamanho real, e parecia perfeita. Parecia mesmo cabelos loiros e lisíssimos de verdade.

- Hey, não fica assim – Sirius pousou uma mão na cintura dela, se aproximando carinhosamente, e colocou uma mecha de cabelo negro dela atrás da orelha.

Lene ergueu os olhos para ele.

- É pra você poder sair comigo hoje. – ele falou.

Ela espreitou os olhos. E até fez algum sentido enquanto ele ainda ria baixinho para não magoá-la. Mas francamente, ela só conseguia pensar no quanto... no quanto aquele gesto havia sido gentil. No quanto havia sido preciso que ele pensasse nela para chegar a fazer aquilo. Ela nem sabia que ele estava mesmo preocupado com a questão dever dinheiro/ser perseguida.

- Obrigada. – disse.

Sirius parou de rir mantendo um ar debochado.

- Não vai fazer a gente entrar num momento constrangedor, vai?

- Eu deveria, porque eu sei do seu fetiche por loiras, Sirius – ela riu, e Sirius fez uma expressão chocada e começou a beijar o pescoço dela de uma forma que fizesse cócegas.

Lene riu alto enquanto tentava se livrar dele, e quase derrubou a caixa da peruca no chão. Quando ele parou, afastou-se minimamente e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, bem perto dos lábios dela, para dizer:

- Você sabe como a minha personalidade muda rápido... Meu fetiche por loiras foi totalmente devastado por uma morena.

- Que morena ridícula – ela mordeu os próprios lábios.

Sirius capturou seus lábios, sugando-os devagar. Muito devagar, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas pernas de Lene. Uma sensação gostosa a invadiu quando jogou o presente no sofá atrás de si com uma mão e levou a outra à nuca dele, puxando-o para aprofundar o beijo. Sua pele queimava. Ardia. Em segundos o beijo tornou seu desejo abrasante.

- Ela não olhou nem uma vez. Nem umazinha. Ela está olhando na outra direção e... _merda, ela olhou_ – Lene estava narrando para Sirius, que riu no final.

- Uma hora ou outra ela teria que olhar – ele murmurou de volta, as pontas dos dedos batucando no copo pequeno de whisky com gelo.

- Aposto que está se mordendo por não ser a loira do seu lado. – ela riu baixinho.

Sirius sorriu e passou um braço pelo ombro dela, beijando sua bochecha. Aflita, Lene olhou para o próprio reflexo no espelho atrás do balcão. Mas que ridícula estava se sentindo. Aqueles cabelos loiros Chanel não haviam combinado em nada com seu queixo levemente quadrado e suas sobrancelhas escuras e bem alinhadas com os olhos. Sua boca estava pintada num tom de vermelho escolhido por Sirius. "Se está mesmo querendo se passar por outra pessoa..." desculpinha esfarrapada. Vermelho sangue, seus lábios carnudos sorriram para ela mesma quando sentiu algo quente no próprio pescoço.

Por um instante, fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com o beijo atrás da orelha. Por pura intuição abriu-os levemente, mirando o mesmo lugar de antes.

- Oh-ou. – ela falou – Alguém está vindo conferir.

- Vamos sumir daqui – Sirius ainda estava beijando sua orelha.

- Tem razão. – Lene saltou do banquinho e agarrou a mão de Sirius.

Rindo, ele estendeu uma nota no balcão que pagava os drinks dos dois e saíram pelo corredor principal do hotel. Anne não os alcançaria nunca com aquele salto agulha desesperadamente alto. As pessoas se desviavam dos dois sem prestar atenção, apenas em suas respectivas conversas. Sirius puxou-a para uma porta vai-vem branca com uma placa de "somente pessoal autorizado". O cheiro que invadiu suas narinas era estranhamente ótimo para aquela hora da noite.

- Ela nunca vai pensar que entramos aqui – Sirius falou enquanto começavam a andar normalmente entre as várias pessoas vestidas de aventais, tocas e roupas brancas.

- Ela é Anne Flinch, a mulher que se apaixonou por você, Six – debochou Lene, ajeitando a peruca em umas geladeiras metálicas e altas – Tirando uma base disso, a gente percebe que ela tem algum problema. E não duvide de alguém problemático.

Sirius riu alto e, de repente, seus passos se tornaram mais urgentes. Ele agarrou uma mão de Marlene enquanto a puxava para as portas grandes e metálicas que só podiam dar para os fundos.

Lá fora, depois de correrem entre os corredores escuros e finalmente acharem o caminho da calçada, eles pararam perto do meio fio para chamarem um táxi. Marlene ficou atenta à expressão concentrada dele, os olhos cinzas espreitados para o horizonte a procura de um carro amarelo, e se divertiu ao ver o gesto frustrado que ele fez quando um táxi passou por eles buzinando.

Quando conseguiram um, Lene escolheu o lugar: um cassino/boate que ficava quase do outro lado da cidade e ela se lembrava de como era bom. Eles passaram quase a noite toda ali. Ela tentou ensiná-lo a jogar BlackJack numa tentativa frustrada, mas ficou impressionada quando Sirius quis apostar em uma mesa de valores baixos de pôquer, e ficou mais impressionada ainda quando percebeu que ele sabia jogar, a hora de blefar e apostar alto. Ele ganhou a mesa, e recolheu as fichas sorrindo descaradamente para todos os outros jogadores, que o encaravam sem emoção alguma. Ela ficou pensando como a vida deles devia ser monótona – a maioria ali estava da outra vez em que ela fora à Vegas. Os mesmos rostos, estampando apenas... o vazio. Não importava mais perder ou ganhar – o importante era apostar. O vício corroia suas entranhas.

Depois disso, foram para o bar da boate, e pediram drinks. Sirius pediu um cor-de-rosa tão chamativo que Lene gargalhou quando ele levou um choque nos lábios por causa da luzinha acesa no fundo do copo. Haviam pompons e guarda-chuvinhas por toda borda. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas levemente, levando os dedos aos próprios lábios. Marlene saltou do banquinho e se aproximou dele, de modo que ficasse entre suas pernas, encaixando-se ali, perto demais do rosto dele.

- Own, tadinho – murmurou, tirando os dedos dele dos lábios. As mãos de Sirius foram ligeiras para a sua cintura – Esses drinks malvados. – ralhou, fazendo ele rir baixinho.

Lene riu e mordeu os lábios, indecisa. Mas as mãos de Sirius começaram a fazer carinhos em suas costelas, e ela se aproximou para sugar os lábios dele entre os seus, produzindo um choque muito diferente do anterior no momento do contato, e o choque desceu por todo o seu corpo, ultrapassando todas as suas células e nervos e veias. Sentiu o coração bombear mais rápido e culpou a bebida. Suas mãos afundaram nos cabelos negros de Sirius quando ele mordeu seus lábios, deixando-a mais tonta ainda.

- Sarou? – perguntou Lene quando Sirius se afastou para beijar seu pescoço, totalmente inclinado no banco de frente para ela.

- Na verdade, está doendo mais – ele falou com a boca em seu ouvido – Mas eu tenho uma leve impressão de que se você continuar tentando, vai conseguir me curar.

Marlene riu e puxou-o para a pista, onde dançaram enquanto às vezes tentavam... _curar _Sirius. Depois de várias músicas e beijos e frases sussurradas no ouvido, Lene sentiu alguma coisa vibrar no bolso de trás da sua calça. Mas Sirius percebeu primeiro e com um movimento rápido, puxou o celular de seu bolso e o abriu; ela esticou-se para ver. _Josh Miller._

Sirius olhou para ela, indagador. Ela deu de ombros. Estava bem magoada com ele para atender.

- Alô? – Sirius atendeu, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele tapou o outro ouvido com uma mão e começou a se afastar da pista rapidamente, fazendo Lene seguí-lo, frustrada. - ... perto. Não significa que ela queira, porra. – ela conseguiu ouvir por cima da música.

Por que Sirius parecia bravo?

- Não – ele continuava respondendo – Não vou passar pra ela, cara. – uma pausa – Se estamos juntos? Ah, mas isso é mesmo um grande problema seu. – ele riu alto.

Marlene começou a ficar preocupada. Zombar de Josh era dar adeus a todo o plano. Olhou para Sirius alarmada, fazendo gestos para que ele lhe desse o telefone.

- Quem disse? – ele perguntou novamente. Ela já estava ficando seriamente curiosa. – Espera, otário.

Sirius estendeu o telefone para ela. Mesmo que tentasse, Lene não conseguiu definir a sua expressão. Enquanto botava o aparelho no ouvido e se afastava um pouco mais do som alto, Sirius a seguiu com uma mão na base de suas costas.

- Josh?

- _Oh, meu Deus, Marlene. O que esse idiota está fazendo com você?_

_- _Bem, se não se lembra, ele está me dando hospedagem.

- _E diversão está incluída no pacote?_

_- _Francamente, você me deixou sozinha na outra noite. Eu deveria estar te ignorando, Josh, e te mandando para o diabo que o queira.

Lene tentou ignorar a risadinha que Sirius deu, satisfeito.

- _Lene, eu... estou tão arrependido por ter feito aquilo. Eu fiquei pressionado. Os caras do Ambruzzi vieram atrás de mim também... eles acham que a gente está armando para eles e..._

_- _Por que não atendeu meus telefonemas ontem? Ou os capangas roubaram seu celular também?

- _Querida, você tem que confiar em mim._

_- _Você não me deu motivo algum para isso. – ela engoliu seco, sentindo os olhos arderem. Ah, que raio de situação! Só queria que tudo acabasse logo.

Sirius puxou-a pela cintura, abraçando-a por trás enquanto ela continuava ouvindo.

- _A gente tem que se encontrar. Essa noite. Temos que fechar o plano antes que vá tudo por água abaixo. _

- Você consegue a quantidade _hoje?_ – ela frisou bem para que Sirius escutasse.

- _Se eu disser que o dinheiro está bem aqui ao meu lado, vai deixar essa gracinha de lado?_

_- _Isso não é gracinha, é orgulho. E não vou deixar de lado.

- _Pois bem. Quem sabe o Black arrume uns... oh, cinqüenta mil dólares pra te emprestar._

- Cala a boca, Josh. Você disse que ia me ajudar – Lene usou a voz melosa para tentar convencê-lo. Sirius a olhou incrédulo antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos e se afastar dando uma risadinha. Ela fez um gesto de "quê?" pra ele antes de começar a ouvir:

- _Ah, Lene... eu... eu fico doido de saber que te deixei por apenas um dia e você já está com esse cara. Eu conheço tipos como ele._

_- _Onde quer marcar, Josh? – ela ignorou o que ele dissera. Sirius meneou a cabeça com uma careta, olhando para um ponto distante, e Josh pigarreou.

- _No Francis Kitchen Club está bom pra você?_

_- _Ótimo. Te vejo em meia hora.

- _Meia hora? Nã... – _mas ela desligou. Ia ser do jeito dela, agora.

Olhou para Sirius, que havia se afastado até uma das grandes janelas quadriculadas e observava o exterior fixamente, um braço cruzado e roendo uma das unhas dos dedos da outra mão. Lene se aproximou, enfiando o celular no bolso de trás, tentando decifrar aquela expressão pensativa do homem. A pele dele refletia uma luz colorida do outro lado da rua, deixando sua expressão um pouco mais sombria.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou quando estava perto o suficiente pro perfume dele tomar conta do seu consciente.

- Você vai mesmo se encontrar com ele? – perguntou, sem encará-la e nem responder.

- Claro que sim.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, né?

- Oras, Sirius, nã...

- Não, Lene. Eu e você sabemos o que esse idiota quer.

- E porque isso afeta tanto você?

No mesmo instante se arrependeu de ter falado, quando os olhos dele se abaixaram para encontrar os seus. Os cinzas naquela miscelânea de indignação e confusão que a atordoaram profundamente. Sentiu o coração palpitar e – diabos! – não havia bebido o suficiente pra isso acontecer tanto naquela noite.

- Certo – ele finalmente rompeu a linha entre seus olhos, afastando-se dela devagar – Eu não deveria estar fazendo esse papel de... ahm, ok, eu te levo. E depois sigo o meu rumo.

Ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas ele já tinha dado as costas. Foi o melhor, porque não sabia o que dizer. Seguiu-o até o lado de fora e, quando saiu pelas portas, ele já havia conseguido um táxi e aguardava dentro dele. O homem seguiu as instruções de Marlene.

Ela esfregou as mãos uma na outra, estranhando aquele sentimento que estava apertando seu peito. Tinha certeza que tinha começado quando ele a olhara daquela maneira. Aqueles malditos olhos azuis claros demais para serem reais. Imprudentes demais e maliciosos demais. No meio da viagem silenciosa, seguida de olhares constantes do motorista pelo retrovisor para se certificar que eles estavam vivos, ela teve tempo de avaliar a situação.

Estava saindo com Sirius. E pior: estava _gostando daquilo._ Gostando de se sentir asfixiada pelo perfume dele como acontecera na manhã, gostando daquela sensação intensa que sentia quando estava nos braços dele. Daquela certeza irritante que tinha de saber, só de olhar pra ele, no que ele estava pensando. No entanto, isso parecia impossível agora, e esse fato serviu para irritá-la.

- Aqui estamos. – o taxista de repente estacionou o carro, apressado.

Lene passou as mãos na peruca, tentando ajeitá-la. E lembrando-se severamente que Sirius havia conseguido que ela se tornasse um pouco não identificável. Isso aumentou a sua culpa. Ele estava pagando o homem enquanto ela pensava, ajeitando o vestido no corpo.

Então, sem hesitar, inclinou-se no banco e puxou o rosto dele com uma das mãos. Os olhos cinzas caíram sobre os seus, surpresos e indagadores.

- Eu vou voltar pra você. – ela murmurou antes de beijar sua bochecha.

E, sem acreditar nas próprias palavras piegas demais, ela virou o rosto antes de ver a expressão dele e saiu do carro, batendo a porta ao passar. Josh estava do lado de fora do prédio, andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro, e as suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus cabelos loiros bagunçados. Lene sorriu torto pra ele, sem emoção alguma, tentando apenas ser simpática com o homem que a salvaria do drama.

- E beijos no carro também estão no pacote, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou rudemente.

Frígida, ela passou por ele sem cumprimentá-lo diretamente e deu um empurrão na porta. Josh a seguiu com o passo firme pelo corredor abarrotado de gente.

- Eu acho bom que você tenha uma boa desculpa pra esse comporta...

- Quer calar a sua boca, Josh, e se concentrar no trabalho, que foi por isso que eu fui atrás de você? – ela interrompeu, irritada, parando de andar de repente.

Josh empinou o queixo, tentando não mostrar que estava intimidado, mas seus olhos ficaram agitados.

- Por que está com essa peruca ridícula?

- Talvez pra que ninguém me pegue de repente pra me dar uma surra. – ela destilou, começando a andar de novo. Quase trombou em uma mulher com um cachorro poodle no colo, e tentou manter o foco no pensamento para não gritar com qualquer pessoa que atrapalhasse seu caminho. _Tinha que relaxar._ E só conhecia um lugar _naquele lugar_ que podia fazer isso.

_Pôquer._

- Lene, ah, ninguém vai te dar uma surra e... Lene? Onde diabo você está indo? Hey! – ele ainda estava atrás dela. Com desgosto, revirou os olhos, empurrando outra porta vai-e-vem.

Ali sim. Era uma sala em forma de ovo com um bar na maior parte da parede e mesinhas espalhadas com jogos de pôquer de todos os valores possíveis. Tinha sido ali que havia praticamente falido no mundo trouxa. Precisava resolver de uma vez por todas, porque agora estava criando outros problemas – e se continuasse assim isso seria uma bola de neve. Sentou-se no balcão e pediu um drink enquanto puxava um cigarro da caixinha e o acendia com a ajuda da mulher que estava ao seu lado fumando também. Agradecida, ela virou o corpo para ficar de frente para as mesas de aposta.

Seus olhos vasculharam a sala cheia. Exatamente como no outro dia, com seguranças bem posicionados, homens conversando em rodinhas enquanto avaliavam os jogos. Ela deu uma tragada, observando tudo através da fumaça espiralante diante de seus olhos. E exatamente quando a fumaça se dissolveu, ela reconheceu uma silhueta troncuda de costas para ela: Ambruzzi. Sentiu um frio na espinha, mas logo Josh enfiou o próprio corpo em seu campo de visão.

- Vamos sair daqui pra conversar, querid... – ele ia falando, mas ela o empurrou para o lado com um braço. Estava muito interessada no que estava acontecendo.

- Vamos apenas observar, Josh. – ela sibilou enquanto entendia tudo.

E a sua mente pifou e a tentativa de relaxar foi por água abaixo quando meteu o dedo no peito largo de Ambruzzi e gritou, furiosa: - _Canalha!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8._

O homem ergueu os olhos pra ela, por um instante sem entender, então sua expressão ficou alarmada. A varinha ainda estava na mão dele sob a mesa, inocentemente enfiada entre suas pernas. Ela havia entendido ao reconhecer os capangas dele olhando por trás as cartas do adversário e acenando para ele gestos quase imperceptíveis que deviam simbolizar o que os outros seguravam nas mãos. _Malditos. Todos malditos._

- Calma, garota. – ele colocou as cartas na mesa e se virou para o outro calmamente – Continuamos isso outra hora. Pode ficar com tudo.

Lene nem reparou no outro. Estava raivosa demais, um ódio que cegava sua mente para pensamentos racionais.

- Vamos conversar lá fora. – ele a convidou gentilmente. A varinha já havia sumido de suas vistas.

Ela respirou fundo enquanto seguia ele e os capangas pelos corredores cheios de gente – tentando se acalmar e pensar racionalmente antes que cometesse qualquer loucura -, até que os corredores começaram a se tornar mais vazios e então deu pra uma única porta de metal bem ao final.

- Sabe? Você tem sorte por eu ter esposa e filhos – ele começou a falar quando chegaram em um espaço fechado, cheio de latas de lixo, parecido com uma garagem abandonada.

Marlene sentiu o sangue subir para a cabeça novamente. _Mas não era possível._

- Tenho? E eles sabem que você é o maior impostor da história dos bruxos, meu querido?

- Por causa deles, eu sei como se deve tratar uma mulher, então não vai acontecer nada com você.

Lene arrancou a peruca, irritada, e jogou-a ao chão com toda força.

- Você vai me pagar cada centavo que eu te dei e que estava te devendo. – sua voz saiu como um rosnado na direção dele. Ela percebeu um movimento de um dos caras atrás de Ambruzzi, como se estivessem se antecipando para protegê-lo de qualquer ataque surpresa.

- E por que eu faria isso? – ele perguntou calmamente.

Então ela se estressou. Caminhou até ficar a centímetros do rosto redondo dele, e falou da maneira mais ameaçadora que conseguiu:

- Quer mesmo saber por quê? Oh, vejamos. Eu sei que você é um bruxo em Vegas que muda as cartas com feitiço e é milionário por isso. E adivinhe? _Essa é a coisa mais ilegal que existe_! Você está ferrado até os ossos se eu resolver abrir a minha boca, meu pequeno trapaceador, então vamos deixar as coisas claras. Você não conseguiria apagar a minha memória porque eu sou mais rápida na varinha que você e seus capangas. Você está, senhor Ambruzzi, exatamente no centro das minhas mãos.

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e explodiu numa risada alta.

- Ah, eu odeio quando vocês caras fazem isso – ela revirou os olhos e, com toda a força que pôde, deu um chute com o joelho bem no meio das pernas dele.

Atordoado, John cambaleou e ficou agonizando no chão até recuperar o fôlego. Lene sentiu-se mais segura depois disso – e principalmente mais calma e mais alerta. _Bem, tinha as aulas de boxe. Ela teria algum tempo para tentar sobreviver._

- Quem diabo pensa que é, mulher? – ele quis saber, a voz esganada.

- Marlene McKinnon. Ainda está achando engraçado ou eu vou ter que pegar uma agulha e enfiar na ponta do seu dedo?

- Você é muito convencida, mesmo... – Ambruzzi começou a falar, e o olhar que lançou a seus capangas foi muito direto: _segurem ela_. Dois deles começaram a se aproximar pelas laterais, encurralando-a.

Lene sentiu a espinha gelar. Não seria tão Mulher-Maravilha a ponto de lutar com dois caras com condições físicas francamente melhores que a do flácido no chão à sua frente.

- _Não!_

Aquela voz teria trazido alívio se fosse outro dia. Onde aquele maldito havia se metido? Josh se aproximou dela e dos dois caras que seguravam o braço dela. Eles obedeceram quase instantaneamente, soltando-a, fazendo Lene entender na mesma velocidade assustadora.

- Maldito traidor – murmurou entre os dentes, sentindo uma vontade imensa de socá-lo.

- Não, Len...

- Você sabia de tudo, então?

- Ele? – John gargalhou, levantando-se e sacudindo as roupas – Ah, francamente, você foi espertinha até agora, pense um pouco. Ele estava por trás de tudo desde o início, querida.

- Ah, calem a boca – ela riu, passando as mãos pelo rosto – Como ele poderia saber que eu apostaria com você? Como ele poderia saber que eu iria atrás dele?

- E quem mais te socorreria, McKinnon? – o outro perguntou.

Lene espreitou na direção de Josh, que a olhou de uma maneira arrependida. Uma expressão de cachorro que caiu da mudança tão verdadeira que, se ela não tivesse passado por Amos Diggory uma vez, teria acreditado. E se ela não a tivesse presenciado tantas vezes em Sirius Black, não saberia o quanto aquilo só combina com _aquele_ homem. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha. _Ah, Sirius, maldito._

- Ótimo, então eu sou a grande traída da história. Quem vai ser o primeiro a jogar ovos em mim? – ela deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Lene, oh meu Deus... – Josh passou as mãos pelos cabelos, começando a se aproximar.

- Por favor, mantenha uma distância considerável. Está tudo bem. – ela olhou pros dois – Eu quero apenas a quantia que paguei de volta. Você é mesmo um grande canalha – ela deu um sorriso torto na direção de Ambruzzi – Quem poderia ter a porra da sorte de ter uma quadra em mãos _em Vegas?_

Ele deu um sorrisinho, deixando Lene ainda mais enfurecida – quer dizer, não estava fazendo piadas com ele! - e se aproximou para cuspir em seu rosto redondo. O sorriso dele desapareceu instantaneamente enquanto se arroxeava de raiva. Ela sentiu um medo estranho tomar conta de si mesma. Pronto, agora estava ferrada. Porque se tinha mesmo que ferrar com tudo, era fácil tentar ferrar mais um pouco.

- Eu estou achando que você não está dando a mínima importância para o fato de eu ter mulheres e filhos. Que tal eu fingir que você é um homem perturbado e te dar uma lição pra você não esquecer quem é o dono de Las Vegas?

- Vá se foder – Lene murmurou com a voz rouca.

O táxi estacionou na frente do hotel, e Lene pagou com o dinheiro que tinha acabado de tirar da maletinha preta. Ali estava tudo o que tinha apostado antes de _dever_ a John Ambruzzi. Ela caminhou pela calçada apressada enquanto enfiava a peruca loira na bolsa e a ajeitava no ombro. Já tinha planejado: Sirius devia estar no bar ou no cassino do hotel, e ela o convidaria a acompanhá-la até o quarto. Ele daria aquele sorriso torto malicioso e faria uns comentários sensuais perto do seu ouvido, e então a puxaria pra lá. Deixou um sorriso escapar pelos lábios só de imaginar. Ah, céus. _Estava ficando maluca por aquele homem._

Atravessou com pressa o hall de entrada. O elevador estava aberto. Se desse uma corridinha até o apartamento e pudesse deixar todas aquelas coisas lá, além de retocar a maquiagem e... _Merda_. Sirius estava lá dentro, ela reconheceria aquelas costas fortes sob a camisa de linha em qualquer lugar, e aquele cabelo negro minimamente mais cumprido que o adequado. Ela também reconheceria aqueles braços volumosos puxando um corpo para si. Sua expressão ficou impassível enquanto reconhecia Anne Flinch, completamente afogueada nos braços dele, sendo beijada no pescoço. Ela viu Marlene e acenou simpaticamente irônica antes que o elevador se fechasse e ela perdesse a visão do beijo voluptuoso.

Lene suspirou antes de morder o lábio inferior, encarando as luzes do elevador que mostravam que ele subia, pulando de número em número. Então, surpreendentemente, ele não parou no sete, e continuou subindo até que chegasse no térreo. Lene ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – oops, alguém estava fazendo coisa errada. Sabia que o senhor Stuart estava fora do país. Dando uma risadinha, ela foi até o bar.

Não podia negar que havia sido incrivelmente estranho. Estranho de uma maneira que faz apertar alguma coisa por dentro, como uma leve pressão. Não, melhor. Como um verdadeiro aperto de quebrar as costelas. Virou de uma só vez o drink nos lábios, sem prestar atenção em outra coisa além da reação dos próprios olhos no espelho do outro lado do balcão. _Marejados._ Pudera, havia realmente sentido alguma coisa diferente ali. Afinal... era _Sirius Black._

- Ah, querida, como senti a sua falta – o abraço de uma ruiva foi muito bem-vindo no momento em que ela pousou as malas enormes de rodinhas no chão do aeroporto – Sua mãe me ligou e disse que está naquela festa dos Tanner, e é claro que eu fiquei feliz em saber que novamente minha melhor amiga me traiu e esqueceu de dizer que voltava... _Que porra de ressaca é essa?_

- Ah, Lily – Lene inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sentindo uma pontada – Vegas só serviu pra me...

- O que Sirius fez? – Lily perguntou enquanto começava a puxar uma das malas da outra.

Desviando das pessoas, elas foram conversando.

- Bem, tente chutar. Foi tão clichê.

- Hm, ele te traiu. – ela se fez de pensativa.

Lene riu.

- Uau, você é boa com romances clichês. Quando na verdade eu nem sabia o que a gente tinha e... ah, ele ficou chateado com uma coisa totalmente idiota. Eu tinha que resolver os meus problemas financeiros e do nada ele ficou fazendo charminho, sem querer que eu fosse me encontrar com Josh.

- Nós duas sabemos as intenções do Josh, querida.

- E no final ele foi o mais traidor de todos... ah, é tão irônico que eu fuja para Las Vegas tentando fugir de problemas e encontrar exatamente os mesmos lá!

- Eu fiquei mesmo entusiasmada com esse seu romance com o Sirius... quer dizer, eu meio que _previ._ – a outra suspirou enquanto atravessavam a porta abarrotada de gente.

- Eu disse a ele que me esperasse... _o que ele é? Surdo? Burro? _Sinceramente, que se dane agora. Estou em outra sessão _renove sua alma_, e oficialmente parei de fumar.

- Wooa! Isso é um grande passo, normalmente você dá uma risadinha e fala "ah, amanhã, talvez haja... uma possibilidade menos remota que hoje".

- Já que a minha vida amorosa está uma desgraça, pelo menos da minha saúde eu tenho que cuidar, certo? E caramba, tinha umas revistas no avião sobre câncer que me arrepiaram e...

- Ah, Lene – a ruiva riu – as coisas não estão tão ruins assim. Poderiam estar piores!

- Oh, sim. Poderia estar chovendo. – ela brincou.

Lily fez uma careta e olhou pra cima. Incrivelmente, o céu londrino estava tão claro quanto... um dia de céu limpo.

- Você não esperou que começasse a chover, não é mesmo? – perguntou Lene, rindo e tentando parar um táxi.

- Seu motorista não pode vir buscar a gente? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Eu te deixei mal acostumada com isso. Agora eu sou uma mulher independente e...

- _Senhorita McKinnon! – _alguém a chamava de um ponto do calçadão.

Sem acreditar, Lene girou os calcanhares para encarar Fred com seu terno impecável e seu chapéu estilo eu-sou-um-motorista-burguês. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos e ajeitou os óculos no rosto enquanto a ruiva entregava, rindo, as malas para ele, que a elogiava como sempre fazia. Lily encaixou o braço no de Lene e a puxou para o carro.

- Você deveria parar de falar coisas proféticas, Li.

- Ah, Lene, a gente tem _tanta_ coisa pra conversar!


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9._

Quando a ruiva foi embora do apartamento, Lene se viu sozinha com as malas vazias – porque Lily insistira em ajudá-la a arrumar tudo enquanto escutava os detalhes e contava as novidades da cidade – e jogou-se na cama, deixando a maciez do colchão novo acariciar seu corpo de forma quase promíscua. Ah, o lar. As coisas sempre pareciam mais claras ali, no apartamento dos McKinnon onde ela morava quando não estava noiva.

E Lene não soube se isso foi exatamente bom, porque, com um assomo estarrecedor, descobriu-se pensando no que raio Sirius estaria fazendo naquele momento. Se ele teria ficado chocado quando voltara, na calada da madrugada, para o apartamento e encontrara apenas um bilhete '_Obrigada pela hospedagem, MM.'_, ou se havia entendido, dado de ombros e voltado para o térreo para transar em uma das jacuzzis do dono do prédio. _Maldito._

Fechou os olhos com força enquanto tentava repelir as lembranças. Tudo havia sido tão _quente_ e natural. Os beijos incansáveis, a forma como o seu corpo se movia contra o dele, os gemidos, as mordidas, os arranhões. Tinha certeza que o corpo dele devia estar marcado por ela, trilhas de vermelho que suas unhas haviam causado. _Aquele corpo._

De uma forma estranha, ela constatou que não era só desejo. Porque não estava sentindo falta apenas dos momentos carnais. Era da sensação que tinha quando ele respondia suas provocações, quando ele a abraçava carinhosamente ou quando beijava seu rosto como se ela fosse frágil demais. Do jeito gentil de tratá-la e da sinceridade nas opiniões, até dos ciúmes que ele demonstrava sem perceber. Sentia falta de compartilhar o mesmo estilo de vida.

- Ah, isso é uma merda – murmurou para si mesma enquanto se levantava.

Depois de tomar um banho, secar o cabelo e vestir-se para uma noite de recuperação da ressaca da outra semana toda, e depois de ligar para sua mãe e conversar horas até que ela se convencesse que Lene precisava mesmo descansar e que poderiam continuar a xingar juntas toda a família Diggory outra hora, ela ligou a TV e devorou dois pedaços de pizza congelada que Lily havia arrumado no mercado ali perto. Quando finalmente viu-se entediada e sem nem um pingo de sono, olhou para o telefone. Sete mensagens gravadas.

As duas primeiras eram de seu pai e mãe, antes de saberem da viagem. A terceira de Lily, a quarta de James, e a quinta e sexta de Amos. O conteúdo era simplesmente dramático demais para ser reproduzido. A sétima foi a mais recente e interessante de todas, e ela teve que repeti-la diversas vezes até apagá-la da memória – do telefone, claro.

- _Lene? Esse ainda é o seu número? Ah, que porra eu estou fazendo. Você fez uma sacanagem de merda indo embora deixando apenas um recado calculista. Te deixo na rua, da próxima vez. Os planos mudaram e estou voltando para Londres essa semana, e realmente acho que a gente deveria conversar... aproveite, você sabe o que significa quando _eles_ ligam de volta. Bem, esse foi o Sirius. Talvez eu te veja. Beijo._

- Desgraçado. – murmurou baixinho antes de clicar para apagar todas.

Sentiu o coração bater idiotamente rápido. Estava acontecendo muito, e não havia bebido e nem fumado o dia todo. E nem tentada a fazer isso. Porque só conseguia pensar em Sirius, mesmo, e em tudo o que havia acontecido em Vegas entre eles. Todos aqueles momentos de cumplicidade, e depois quando eles finalmente se enroscaram e...

O que ele quisera dizer com "talvez a gente se veja"? Ele só podia estar de brincadeira. Ela sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava – _eles iam se ver com certeza_. Linguagem masculina com ajuda da psicologia reversa. Lene tinha suas dúvidas sobre querer vê-lo.

Estava em _Londres._ Seu lugar, onde tudo se encaixava. E havia uma imensa possibilidade de a sua vontade de socar Sirius ser tão imensa ao vê-lo e realmente acontecer. E aquela ligação, como se ele não tivesse dormido com outra, era realmente patética.

- Mas eu sou mesmo ridícula – falou baixinho pra si mesma enquanto saltava do sofá – Nós nem estamos tendo um relacionamento sério. _Ridícula._

_Trii. Trii. Trii._

Parando com a porta da geladeira aberta, ela encarou entediada o interfone tocando com luzes verdes. Seu olhar desviou para a sacada e ela pensou em dar uma espiada para conferir se era sua mãe, mas estava tudo escuro e ela não pôde identificar qualquer alma viva no portão de entrada.

- Sim? – atendeu, ligeira.

- _Você. – _uma voz enérgica encheu-lhe os ouvidos.

Suspirando, ela encostou-se na parede enrolando o fio do telefone nos dedos.

- O que você quer?

- _Subir aí, oras._

_- _E qual seria o motivo?

- _Bem, você está aí encima._

_- _Você por acaso sabe que horas são, Dorcas?

- _Minha linda, Lily já me fofocou que você voltou e tem mil novidades. Eu quero subir pra saber!_

_- _Tem noção de que eu quase tive um troço achando que era o Sirius?

Uma pausa. Lene bateu com uma mão na testa.

- _Porque o Sirius viria a essa hora no seu apartamento? E porque você teria um troço com isso? Aaaaah, abra logo essa joça, Lene!_

Lene riu e discou uns números, e depois desligou o telefone. Dorcas apareceu na porta com um sorriso imenso estampado no rosto de porcelana, e pulou em Marlene em um abraço forte. Ela riu enquanto trancava a porta e depois seguiu Dorcas até o quarto. A loira já estava jogada em sua cama, sem os sapatos.

- Folgada. É sábado à noite. Não tem programações com o seu namorado?

- Remo me expulsou de lá por um tempinho – ela falou – Eu quase matei o peixe dele de intoxicação. Quer dizer, quem poderia me dizer que peixes não comem alface? Não mandei ele viajar e deixar aquela gosma laranjada comigo, eca.

- Ele te expulsou por causa disso? – Lene sentou-se na cama ao lado da outra.

- Na verdade ele foi em algum plantão veterinário... e eu fugi. – Dor piscou um olho, travessa. – Agora, comece a falar.

Marlene suspirou enquanto pensava na melhor parte para começar o relato. Bem, foi difícil escolher a _melhor_.

Dorcas acordou alvoroçada no outro dia – como sempre acordava. Era cedo, e Marlene podia ouvir a cantoria da amiga enquanto escovava os dentes, o cheiro de bacon e ovos perfumando o ar deliciosamente. Com os cabelos negros presos no alto, um short curto e uma camiseta larga, Lene saiu do quarto, sentindo-se bem disposta. Era domingo e as ruas movimentadas que eram perpendiculares ao seu apartamento estavam ligeiramente quietas.

- Bom dia, raio de sol – Lene beijou a bochecha da loira, que dançava ao ritmo de uma música que tinha acabado de ligar no rádio trouxa.

- Bom dia!

- Sabe, agora eu entendo o Remo ter te expulso. – ela riu, vendo a amiga dançar.

- Ah, animação! Hoje é domingo e nós não estamos de ressaca e nem com namorados ou noivos ou idiotas que nos traíram! _AUCH_! – Dorcas berrou quando queimou a ponta do dedo na frigideira.

Marlene ajudou-a com uma poção. Nem tinha percebido que tinha um sorriso distante estampado no rosto enquanto avaliava a mão da loira.

- O que foi, retardada? Eu sei que meus dedos são lindos.

Rindo, respondeu: - Não, é só que... ah, Deus. Isso me faz lembrar o Sirius. O retardado queimou a mão com uma lasanha que eu tinha acabado de tirar do fogo em Vegas.

Dorcas ergueu uma sobrancelha significativamente, mas Lene ignorou enquanto terminava o café da manhã que a amiga começara a preparar.

- Huh, Sirius, Sirius... estou sentindo cheiro de sentimento no ar?

- Ah, não me enche, Dor.

- Você não costumava sorrir como uma bobona quando falava de Amos.

- Eu costumava fazer caretas.

- Nós sabemos como ele era mau – elas riram – Ok, mas sério. Ele mexeu com você?

- Mexeu, sim. Ele costumava ficar enrolando o meu cabelo nos dedos e me abraçar de um jeito estupidamente carinhoso, sabe, ou dar socos fracos no meu ombro, coisa que aprendeu comigo, e...

- Ah, cale a boca, você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Lene ergueu os olhos pra ela. Os escuros da amiga perscrutaram os seus, procurando vestígios das respostas que estava querendo, mas ela desviou – Dorcas era bem capaz de achá-las quando ela mesma estava na dúvida. Se tivesse certeza que nada havia mudado dentro de si por causa daquele homem, manteria o olhar firmemente. Mas sabia que havia acontecido alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que a fazia ter saudades daquelas noites de conversas idiotamente profundas e cínicas e provocantes. Saudade do _contato._

- Oh, Deus – Dorcas tampou a boca com uma mão, chocada, entendendo – Você está apaixonada por ele.

- Não estou, está bem? – ela mexeu nos cabelos nervosamente enquanto procurava pratos e xícaras – Eu só não sei. Foi tudo tão rápido que é capaz de eu estar sendo tão... infantil, por querer que tivesse durado mais.

- Não é infantil, Lene. Deve ter sido _bom _pra você desejar isso.

As porcelanas fizeram um pequeno estrépito ao tocarem o mármore do balcão.

- Ok, foi _bom _e quente e ele foi gentil demais por ser quem é, mas Dorcas, ele é Sirius Black e eu sou...

- Ah, de novo essa história não – a outra comentou com um suspiro, jogando-se em um banquinho.

- Quer dizer, _nunca daríamos certo._ Nem se tentássemos. Isso é ridículo. Lílian estava certa sobre o que disse que nós dois não agüentaríamos sem se matar ou dormir juntos. Eu não deveria nem ter procurado por ele para me ajudar. A gente sempre foi inconseqüente demais e ainda... _arght._ – soltou uma exclamação, impaciente.

Dorcas a fitou, pensativa.

- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos – Lene disse de uma maneira divertida.

- Ele mexeu com você, sim. – ela respondeu, simplesmente – Isso está tão na cara que é impossível que não esteja vendo, Lene.

- Ele mexe com todas as mulheres. – ela resmungou de volta, servindo os pratos.

- Não podemos negar que ele nunca foi do tipo... _seriedade total_. – Dor começou a comer, rápida.

Lene riu alto e começou a comer também. Estava se sentindo estranha, como se uma parte dela estivesse lutando ardentemente para negar qualquer conclusão de Dorcas, e outra parte soubesse piamente que a amiga a conhecia bem demais para _não ser verdade._

- Ele ligou? – a loira perguntou, interessada.

- Como? – Lene quase engasgou.

- Ele ligou? Você disse que tinha ido embora sem ao menos olhar pra cara dele ou avisar. Isso deixaria alguns homens sem rumo.

- Sirius Black é um cachorro, não um homem normal.

Dorcas levantou as duas sobrancelhas, esperando pela resposta de sua pergunta. Depois de um tempo, Marlene largou os talheres no prato e suspirou:

- Ok, ele ligou!

- Oh Meu Deus! – ela riu, animada – Talvez alguém esteja tomando jeito por aqui. O que ele disse? O que você respondeu?

- Ah, disse umas coisas. E eu não respondi.

A loira ficou boquiaberta.

- Como é?

- É. E nem vou responder.

- E _porque diabos_ não?

- Bem, se não percebeu, eu estou muito confusa agora. Gostaria que tudo se esclarecesse na minha cabeça antes de tornar a olhar aquele safado de novo, porque eu não sei bem do que sou capaz.

- Não pensou ainda que talvez _olhá-lo_ seria uma boa oportunidade de esclarecer as coisas?

- Não, isso só me deixaria mais aturdida.

Dorcas parou de mastigar e a sua expressão ficou indecifrável. Ela piscou rapidamente, absorvendo a resposta de Marlene, que ficou imediatamente mais confusa ainda pela reação da amiga.

- O que foi, estranha?

- Ah, Marlene. – ela apenas meneou a cabeça – Você vai ter que descobrir sozinha.

Então, o telefone começou a tocar. Lene, que havia começado a rir, sem entender nada, suavizou a expressão e encontrou o olhar curioso de Dorcas. Nenhuma delas se mexeu até que a ligação caiu na secretária.

- _Marlene? Aqui é o Remo. – _Lene suspirou de alívio enquanto Dorcas fez uma careta, ao mesmo tempo com um brilho no olhar – _Por acaso tem uma loira invadindo a sua casa? Dorcas sumiu ontem e eu não sei mais onde procurar. Aliás, nem deveria procurar, ela quem simplesmente foi embora. De qualquer maneira, se souber de alguma coisa, pode me ligar? Vou esperar notícias. Até mais._

Os olhos de Dorcas estavam marejados quando Lene encontrou-os com os seus.

- Ele ficou magoado – a loira falou baixinho com a voz embargada. – Eu achei que ele fosse... Levar na esportiva. Ah, eu só faço burrada!

- Pelo menos não foi o Sirius quem estava ligando de novo – a outra respondeu.

- Mas que ingrata eu sou! – ela continuava a se martirizar – Eu vou até lá. E nem por ironia do destino pense em ligar pra ele, ok? Vou fazer uma surpresinha.

Dorcas saltou do banquinho e foi até a sala. Lene estava enfiando uma garfada de ovos fritos na boca quando ela voltou mexendo no celular, com a bolsa pendurada no ombro.

- _Onze chamadas_ _não-atendidas. – _ela suspirou com uma expressão penalizada – Que tipo de monstro eu sou que arruma um namorado que liga onze vezes pra você, preocupado, e até pras suas amigas, mesmo quando foi você quem desapareceu, e ainda o _maltrata?_

- Do tipo _louca_? – arriscou a outra, erguendo o garfo de maneira sugestiva.

- Ligue pro Sirius – Dorcas apontou ameaçadoramente para ela – Ele te ligou uma vez e você tem sorte por causa disso.

- Sirius me chifrou no primeiro dia de... _seja lá o que nós tivemos_, Dorcas – ela disse bem calmamente – Eu não vou ligar pra ele.

- E se ele ligar de novo?

- Huh, duvid...

Então o telefone começou a tocar novamente. Ah, sinceramente, eram oito e quinze da manhã! Quem receberia tantas ligações a uma hora dessas no domingo? Apesar disso, seu olhar caiu diretamente em Dorcas, que arregalou os olhos, ansiosa. Novamente esperaram até a ligação cair na secretária.

- _Marlene? – _dessa vez era aquela voz macia, meio hesitante, o que fez arrepiar a espinha de Lene – _Ah, vamos, eu sei que você está aí._

Dorcas, que antes parecia paralisada com o celular no ar, fez um movimento brusco que assustou a outra, começando a correr na direção do telefone. Marlene conseguiu segurá-la alguns segundos atrasada demais.

- Alô? Não, Sirius, aqui é a Dorcas. – a loira tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela gargalhou de alguma coisa que ele disse e continuou: - É, eu sei. Estou bem e você? Sim, ela está _bem na minha frente._

Marlene sentiu ganas de apertar o pescoço de Dorcas entre os dedos enquanto espreitava na direção dela, raivosa.

- Sim, já passo pra ela. – respondia a outra alegremente no telefone, como se não estivesse sendo ameaçada.

Lene se afastou com os braços cruzados, fazendo uma pose de quem não atenderia o telefone por nada. Dorcas tampou por onde se fala no telefone e começou a fazer gestos para ela. Vendo que não dava em nada, a loira voltou a falar:

- Hm, acho que você vai ter que vir aqui pra falar com ela, Sirius. – disse.

A morena revirou os olhos e fez um gesto de impaciência na direção do aparelho. Dorcas, sorridente e saltitante, foi até ela.

- Sim? – atendeu, mau-humorada, virando-se de costas para a amiga.

- _Você é uma mulher bem difícil de se encontrar. – _ouviu aquela voz provocante.

Sentiu alguma coisa remexer dentro de si e percebeu que seu coração havia começado a bater estupidamente rápido. Suspirou, alarmada com aquilo. _Não!_

- Talvez eu não queira ser encontrada – respondeu num tom cínico.

- _Eu sei que você quer que eu te encontre, querida. – _ele deu uma risada.

Lene sentiu o rosto arder e Dorcas, que havia disparado na frente dela, franziu as sobrancelhas com um sorrisinho irônico. Ela nunca havia visto Marlene _corar_ por algo que um homem estava falando.

- Você é bem convencido.

- _Eu tenho os meus meios... E você sumiu._

_- _Sim, sumi.

Sirius falou alguma coisa, mas Lene estava tentando entender as mímicas engraçadas que Dorcas estava fazendo, pulando no tapete fofo. Revirou os olhos e clicou no viva-voz quando entendeu.

- _... motivos pra isso._

_- _Pode repetir? Não ouvi porcaria nenhuma do que você falou agora.

Sirius suspirou do outro lado da linha. Parecia muito mais real com a voz dele daquela altura.

- _Por que você fez isso de ir embora?_

_- _Eu resolvi meus problemas e não tinha mais motivos pra ficar aí, certo?

- _Marlene..._

_- _Por que está me ligando?

- _Eu quero sair com você._

A resposta ardida se perdeu na mente de Lene, enquanto ela olhava para Dorcas sem acreditar. A amiga tinha um sorriso de todos os dentes enfileirados e brancos demais que parecia ter ganhado milhões de galeões em um sorteio. Não soube o que responder. Por cinco segundos, pelo menos, um silêncio estranho reinou na cozinha. Então Dorcas começou a fazer uma dança da vitória que fez Marlene acordar do transe.

- Como é? – perguntou.

- _Você quer jantar comigo? Reservei uma mesa em um restaurante que eu sei que você vai gostar._

_- _Sirius, você quer sair comigo? Por quê?

A loira na sua frente fez uma grande encenação de descrença enquanto revirava os olhos.

- _Oras, você sabe por quê. Nós temos que conversar sobre o que aconteceu em Vegas._

_- _E se eu não quiser conversar?

- _Então podemos apenas jantar._ – respondeu, cínico.

Lene revirou os olhos.

- Não estou muito a fim de fazer isso. – murmurou, pensando se ele não tinha mesmo a mínima idéia de que ela _o vira_ praticamente devorar Anne antes de ir embora. E se ele tinha uma noção de que esse, no fundo, fora o motivo da volta.

- _Qual é, Lene. Não seja tão cabeça-dura. Você sempre foi aberta para o que quer que fosse, apenas me ouça. E... eu meio que sei que você sabe – _ele leu seus pensamentos ali.

- Você sabe o que eu fiz da última vez. Qual é o segredo? – ela disse, referindo-se ao caso de Amos e ao modo como ela havia encarado as coisas.

- _Está mesmo me comparando a Amos Diggory, Marlene? Nós realmente precisamos conversar._

Dorcas estava desesperada nos gestos positivos que fazia. Marlene ficou imaginando como ela se sentiria se Remo simplesmente beijasse outra na sua frente. _Ah, mas o que eu estou fazendo. Dorcas _ama_ Remo. Eu não... MERDA! _

- Sirius, eu não...

- _Eu te busco... às oito. Não vou fazer nada que você não queira._

A mulher suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Dorcas havia parado de fazer gestos e agora a observava com receio. Lene estava realmente confusa. Seu coração nunca havia batido tão rápido apenas por uma voz. Uma voz quente. E ela podia se lembrar da sensação de tê-la ao pé do ouvido, acompanhada de palavras provocantes e do calor dos braços fortes e...

- _Por favor._ – ele falou. Parecia ter lutado para dizer aquilo.

Marlene precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Por quê aquilo estava acontecendo _dentro dela._

- Tudo bem. Mas eu escolho o lugar. – emendou rapidamente.

Dorcas socou o ar, feliz.

- _Ok, querida, como você quiser... Às oito está bom pra você?_

_- _Oito e meia. E não se atrase.

- _Por nada no mundo. Até mais, então. Beijo._

_- _Até mais. – desligou o telefone – Sem beijo. – disse à Dorcas, que riu alto.

- Aaaaaaah, que fofo! – a loira a abraçou forte – Depois você me liga e conta todos os detalhes, ok? Eu não sei por que, estou sentindo como se isso fosse realmente certo, Lene. Torço pra que tudo fique bem. – ela segurou as mãos da amiga.

A morena sorriu para ela. Dorcas e sua sinceridade. Isso tinha sido tão crucial para a amizade delas – o jeito dela encarar a vida e falar na telha o que estava acontecendo, sentindo e planejando. Por isso ela e Remo davam tão certo, mesmo a loira sendo tão impulsiva.

- Vá embora antes que o seu namorado perfeito te troque pelo Nemo, Dorcas. – Lene riu.

Dorcas mostrou a língua para ela enquanto puxava a bolsa para o ombro, e saiu pela porta. Marlene ouviu um "click" de aparatação no corredor e soube que a amiga devia estar com Remo agora, e que ele a perdoaria por qualquer coisa.


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10._

Ok. Não havia sido tão difícil assim. Ah, _quem queria enganar_? Ela mesma? Havia sido terrível para os seus nervos. Sirius estava bem ali, do outro lado da parede, possivelmente balançando os pés, impaciente, sentado no sofá, ou preparando um drink na cozinha, intrometido. Ele havia chegado há pelo menos quarenta minutos, pontualmente às oito e meia. E o calor do corpo dele pareceu atingi-la em ondas quando abriu a porta para ele entrar, e o olhar dele caiu sobre o roupão grosso e fofo, como se estivesse tentando ver _através_ dele.

O vestido preto estava na cama, escolhido há horas, e o seu cabelo já estava seco e mais liso e brilhante que o normal. Se quisesse, teria estado pronta há séculos. Mas... bem.

- Quanto tempo mais você vai demorar, Marlene? – Sirius bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta do quarto – Eu posso sair pra comp...

- Nada de café no meu apartamento. – ela respondeu rapidamente, encarando-se no espelho.

A maquiagem já estava perfeita. Ah, que merda de homem era aquele.

- Mas que droga! Você está precisando de ajuda, por acaso? Em Vegas não costumava demorar tanto assim.

- Pode ser educado e paciente? Vegas é Vegas, Londres é Londres. Guarde isso.

- Eu estou tentando ser um cavalheiro aqui, mas não é fácil sabendo que você está bem aí e eu não posso tocá-la.

- Agora você já está falando besteiras. É melhor mesmo você sair pra comprar um remédio.

Ela começou a enfiar o vestido rapidamente, se decidindo por não enrolar mais. Porque era verdade que esse não era o seu jeito e que estava começando a ficar impaciente consigo mesma. Imaginou como Sirius estava se sentindo e sorriu torto, procurando pelas sandálias de salto. _Ele merecia aquilo._

Não procurou o olhar dele quando abriu a porta da sala – mas isso foi um pouco inútil, pois podia sentí-lo quente sobre si. Sirius ficou em silêncio, fazendo Marlene estranhar esse fato e sentir uma saudade ridícula dos comentários audaciosos. Ele abriu a porta do apartamento para que ela passasse, de uma maneira gentil – talvez mais do que havia sido em Vegas.

- Já pensou no lugar? – ele perguntou de repente, quando estavam no elevador, ainda agindo como se fossem dois desconhecidos.

- Pode ser aquele que você reservou, mesmo – respondeu, jogando os cabelos negros para trás.

Sirius demorou um pouco a responder, e sua voz pareceu roucamente aturdida quando o fez.

- Então que sorte que eu não cancelei a reserva.

- Que sorte. – ela murmurou em concordância.

O elevador parou e eles saíram. Marlene ignorou o quanto ele estava perto. E tentou ignorar o perfume dele também, mas estava simplesmente _forte demais._ Aquilo embaralhou completamente sua mente por alguns instantes quando saíram para o pátio e uma brisa suave os alcançou. _Deus,_ ele estava perfeito naquela roupa, cheiro e atitude.

Continuaram em silêncio até o carro de Sirius, que estava estacionado ali na frente.

- Eu viria de moto – ele comentou, parecendo animado – Mas eu sabia que você não iria montar nela, porque insiste em usar esses vestidos e...

- Algum problema com os meus vestidos, Sirius?

- O quê? Não – ele sorriu, abrindo a porta do carona pra ela – Absolutamente nenhum – completou, segurando sua mão num gesto cavalheiro e beijando as costas desta – Você fica maravilhosa em todos eles. – ergueu os olhos de maneira que a fizesse erguer uma sobrancelha, mesmo sentindo as pernas amolecerem.

Todo aquele romantismo e sentimentalismo estavam ficando ridículos pra ela, que agradeceu o fato de que entraria no carro e só tornaria a pôr os pés no chão daqui vários minutos, pois era bem capaz de jurar que cairia se tentasse andar. Sabe, aquela coisa de pernas de gelatina que ele fazia com ela.

Ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos enquanto a cidade passava por eles, movimentada. Marlene sentiu-se estranhamente bem, e não tensa como imaginou que iria se sentir. Procurou um cd no porta-luvas e, quando encontrou um que lhe agradasse, colocou e escolheu a música. Tentou ignorar _também_ o fato de que aquela era uma das suas bandas preferidas e _Sirius_ tinha o cd.

A música inteira tocou naquela batida suave que fazia Marlene refletir. Estava sendo uma tortura, porque o homem ao seu lado tinha um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios que quase queria dizer _vitória._ Suspirou, mantendo o olhar nas pessoas na calçada, fingindo que de algum modo ali poderia ser realmente mais interessante.

- Aqui estamos – ele entrou no estacionamento largo e grande.

Marlene abriu a porta do carona antes que ele contornasse o carro e fizesse isso. O restaurante era na orla do Tamisa, com paredes de vidro e uma iluminação perfeita num tom amarelado que dava a impressão de terem milhares de velas ali. Ela ajeitou o cabelo enquanto aceitava – _para não ser má-educada, pensou – _o braço que Sirius lhe ofereceu.

- Belo lugar – ela comentou.

- Eu disse que você ia gostar.

- Não fique tão convencido.

Sirius riu pelo nariz, mas não continuou a provocação. Ele havia reservado uma mesa em um lugar estratégico, perto das paredes que davam direto para a paisagem do rio londrino. Lá fora havia uma espécie de praça particular, com mesinhas redondas e postes de luz modernos, e algumas pessoas circulavam por lá.

Lene sentou-se antes que Sirius puxasse a cadeira pra ela. Lançou um olhar significativo pra ele, como se dissesse que ele não precisava fazer tudo aquilo.

- Ok... Então, como você está? – ele perguntou, ajeitando a gola na camisa como se estivesse desconfortável.

- De nenhum jeito em especial, eu acho – Lene falou, sorrindo torto sem se conter – E você?

- Huh... Essa pergunta vai ficar pra depois do jantar. Sabe como é. – ele piscou maliciosamente.

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava ligeiramente na direção dele por cima da mesa:

- Você não vai me levar para a cama hoje, Sirius.

Ele deu uma risadinha e olhou para os lados.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, querida. – falou rapidamente, quando avistou o garçom.

Ele fez os pedidos, que chegou rápido demais, e eles jantaram trocando poucas palavras e aquelas provocações de praxe. O assunto em que trocaram mais palavras foi quando ele perguntou o que havia acontecido sobre dever/quitar com Ambruzzi, e Sirius pareceu realmente indignado quando ela disse sobre Josh e tudo. Quer dizer, pareceu furioso e parou de comer, pousando o garfo ao lado do prato e olhando pra ela sem acreditar, a mão fechada em punho na frente da boca. Ela sorriu torto e disse que havia dado um soco no nariz de Josh quando tudo estava resolvido entre ela e o apostador e ele ainda fora atrás dela pedindo _desculpas_. Depois disso ele pareceu mais aliviado.

Marlene contou uma dúzia de mulheres nas mesas ao redor lançando olhares demorados ao homem que a acompanhava, e sentiu um calor estranho subir pelo seu pescoço. Empinou o queixo, lembrando-se de Anne Flinch e de como ela havia lutado até conseguir Sirius no final.

Suspirou, limpando a boca com o guardanapo, terminando de comer. Avisou Sirius que ia ao banheiro e, lá dentro, depois de conseguir um lugar no espelho, esticou os lábios de modo que visse seus dentes, e passou a ponta da língua por eles. Costume intrigante. _Céus, que vontade de fumar!_, pensou, olhando para si mesma. Suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente coradas e estava sentindo uma ansiedade estranha praticamente explodir dentro de si.

_Como uma adolescente boba._ Marlene suspirou e puxou a bolsa para retocar a maquiagem. Enquanto fazia isso, percebeu pela visão periférica duas mulheres – ela as reconheceu de minutos atrás, de uma das mesas que não parava de lançar olhares para Sirius – uma loira e outra ruiva, cheias demais de jóias. Ela fingiu não perceber que elas apontaram pelo menos duas vezes para ela e depois começaram a se aproximar. Lene sentiu uma irritação inexplicável quando a primeira, a ruiva, começou a falar:

- Está uma ótima noite, não é mesmo? – ela debruçou-se no espelho ao lado, forçando uma conversa casual.

- Uma noite maravilhosa – Lene respondeu, passando batom nos lábios e fazendo biquinho para conferir.

- Ah, sabe, não deixamos de notar uma coisa – a loira se apressou em falar antes que ela achasse uma brecha para sair.

- Sim?

- O seu jantar com Sirius é um encontro ou... Ah, que indelicadeza a minha. Eu sou Charlotte – a ruiva esticou a mão para apertar a de Marlene.

- Marlene – ela respondeu, sorrindo com os lábios – Me desculpe, mas, você conhece o Sirius?

As duas trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Digamos que... _Sim_, conhecemos. – ela deu um sorriso constrangido.

Marlene reconheceu na hora. Outra mulher iludida por ele. "_Outra como eu", _suspirou para si mesma. Que _maldição_ de homem era aquele? _"Eu não era de me deixar enganar"_, ela ponderou, irritada consigo mesma. Então, pensou em Amos.

- Sim, é um encontro. Deixe-me voltar para lá antes que ele fuja com outra – ela deu uma piscadela antes de desviar das mulheres para sair do banheiro.

Tentou não pensar na expressão da ruiva – mas foi impossível. Decepção. Marlene sentiu uma súbita falta de ar e um desconforto enorme. E sentiu alguém segurá-la pelo cotovelo quando tinha apenas saído pela porta.

- Lene? Hey. – era Sirius. Suspirou de alívio por não ser nenhuma das mulheres prestes a esbofeteá-la. Ele a puxou para mais perto do que necessário, e isso fez a mente dela pifar gradativamente – Eu já paguei. Podemos dar uma volta?

Marlene quis negar com todas as forças e sair correndo dali, se enfiar em seu apartamento e ficar lá dentro até o dia em que Sirius Black não passasse de um nome copiado de uma estrela para sua cabeça, até o dia em que seu coração não palpitasse tanto quando estivesse tão perto dele ou sua mente sufocasse com aquele perfume forte e _delicioso._ Até o dia em que não ansiasse mais estar entre os braços firmes e carinhosos dele.

- Claro – respondeu, rouca.

Ela tinha uma porra de força de vontade estupidamente fraca, mesmo.

Sirius segurou sua mão e puxou-a entre as pessoas, acenando com a cabeça discretamente para algumas de vez em quando. Lene sentiu-se flutuar com os dedos dele enroscados nos seus. Aquilo era tão... Romanticamente _bom_. Amos nunca havia sido daquela maneira com ela.

- Talvez chova esta noite – ele comentou quando passaram pela porta de vidro que dava para a praça dos fundos do restaurante.

- É, talvez – ela respondeu, olhando para o céu.

Estava escuro e sem estrelas. Ah, Londres. Sirius continuou puxando-a até a orla do rio, onde havia uma cerquinha ornamentada. O olhar dele se perdeu ao longo do Tamisa e Marlene se perguntou se em algum lugar, haveria olhos cinza mais profundos que os dele.

- Vamos combinar uma coisa – ele começou, e então olhou para ela – Nós vamos falar sobre o que aconteceu em Vegas essa noite.

- Achei que esse fosse o ponto principal do jantar – Lene falou, sem conter uma olhada rápida para os lábios dele.

- A questão é que... Vamos ser sinceros – o polegar dele roçou pelo seu braço, num carinho que arrepiou seu brio.

- Sinceros? – balbuciou, sua mente pifando repetidamente... ah, aquilo estava acontecendo muito naquela noite.

- Sim. Nada de provocações ou cinismos ou... _Mentiras._

Marlene espreitou os olhos por um instante, considerando a possibilidade.

- Como eu vou saber que será totalmente sincero comigo, Sirius?

- Você vai saber. Olhando pra mim.

Ele estava certo. Marlene sabia como funcionava para ele, veria naqueles olhos malditos se ele estivesse blefando ou dizendo a mais pura verdade. Estremeceu, sem se conter, e afastou o braço para que aquele momento acabasse. Ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Certo, vamos ser sinceros. Mas pare de me tocar, ok?

Ela virou-se para ajeitar o cabelo, mas não perdeu o sorriso torto que apareceu nos lábios perfeitos dele.

- Ok, então, vamos começar com isso.

- Primeiro – Lene tornou a olhá-lo, tentando tomar controle da situação – Eu preferia ter provado de qualquer outra maneira para o tal do Stuart, agora. Começou com aquilo. Aquele beijo que você... Que nós... – ela umedeceu os lábios com a lembrança, tentando se controlar – Não deveria ter acontecido.

- O beijo acendeu alguma coisa entre nós.

- É! – ela concordou, afobada – E tudo bem se foi um erro.

Sirius enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, olhando pra ela com aquela expressão pensativa e sexy que a fez querer socá-lo. Por um minuto, eles ficaram daquela maneira.

- Você acha mesmo que foi um erro? – ele quis saber, a voz rouca.

- Não. – a resposta veio rápida. _Sinceridade._ Ele sabia que ela havia mentido. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirando – A questão não é se eu achei que foi um err...

- Marlene – ele a interrompeu – Essa é toda a questão para mim.

- Nós deveríamos parar com isso – ela fechou os olhos por um instante, sem entender o que ele queria dizer – Não há porque discutir o que aconteceu. Eu entendo.

Sirius tocou o queixo dela para levantar sua cabeça. Ele estava perigosamente perto de novo. Marlene não conseguiu evitar abrir os olhos e derreter-se sob o olhar dele.

- O que você entende, Lene?

- Tudo o que aconteceu. O momento que tivemos juntos, o momento em que você se irritou comigo e o momento em que você decidiu seguir em frente.

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você não entendeu nada.

- Eu vou ser totalmente clara com você. O melhor pra mim é se você não aparecesse mais.

Falar aquilo havia sido sufocante, mas era o certo. Estava sendo sincera sobre o que a sua razão estava dizendo, gritando, esperneando: Sirius Black não podia mais ser aquele colega que encontrava em todas as festas em Londres, ou às vezes na casa de Lily, ou até mesmo no trabalho. Sentia o coração bater mais rápido só de pensar nisso. Tão, tão rápido quanto nunca havia batido. "Céus, eu estou apaixonada por este cretino", pensou debilmente, enquanto via a hesitação dele.

Foi diante daquilo que decidiu se abrir. Ele tinha que saber por que ela evitaria a todo custo encontrá-lo novamente, porque o afastaria. Procurou as palavras certas para dizer por alguns instantes, e quando começou foi por cima do que ele estava falando. Sirius parou para ouvi-la:

- Porque você faz alguma coisa com o meu coração, Sirius.

Ela observou enquanto a expressão dele se suavizava e os olhos brilhavam. Ah, Deus, ele não podia fazer aquilo com ela!

- Lene, você pode parar para me ouvir apenas um instante? – ela olhou para o lado, sentindo os olhos arderem, e assentiu – Você faz isso comigo também.

Marlene olhou para ele. Uma brisa fria que anunciava a chuva correu entre eles, acariciando friamente o corpo dos dois. Ela se pegou pensando se algum dia veria um homem mais lindo que aquele, com aqueles cabelos negros revoltos e aquela pele pálida; e esqueceu-se de registrar o que ele havia dito.

- O que eu faço? – perguntou debilmente.

Ele sorriu levemente antes de falar.

- Meu coração bater... O mais rápido possível.

Marlene sentiu toda a extensão de pele em seu corpo se arrepiar com aquilo. O que estava acontecendo?

- É – falou – E por isso você dormiu com Anne Flinch.

- Eu não dormi com ela, Lene, eu...

- O quê? – ela o incentivou a continuar.

- Eu não consegui.

- Você broxou? – ela perguntou de um jeito que sabia que ele levaria como provocação, e a regra da conversa tinha sido... bem, nada de provocações. Mas não foi como se ela conseguisse evitar. – Você está brincando, certo? – um sorrisinho de satisfação surgiu no canto de seus lábios.

- Eu fui embora antes que isso acontecesse – ele respondeu – Mas se quer mesmo saber o motivo, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Tudo o que fazia com ela, queria que fosse você, e isso me fez perder a cabeça. Eu não conseguia sentir... _desejo _por ela. Ela veio se esfregando em mim e eu estava com raiva por você ter me deixado para ir atrás do Josh e...

- E isso é bom ou ruim?

Ele segurou seu olhar por um instante, a respiração ofegante como a dela. Lene tentou ler nos olhos dele o que ele estava pensando – teve várias idéias para o que aquele brilho no azul claro demais significava. Mas não tinha idéia de que Sirius seguraria seus braços, a traria mais perto, e diria, a voz baixa:

- É bom pra mim. Eu me sinto bem quando estou com você, quando eu toco você e... – uma mão de Sirius subiu para a curva de seu pescoço, e a outra foi para sua cintura.

Lene ofegou, aproximando por conta própria o corpo do dele. Não podia mais ignorar aquilo.

- E?

- Eu não quero que isso acabe. – o polegar dele percorreu a linha do seu maxilar – Não me afaste agora.

Ela ergueu a mão para segurar a dele junto ao seu rosto.

- Isso me assusta, Sirius. – murmurou com a voz baixinha. Se estivesse em outras condições, acharia si mesmo patética. _Tão desesperadamente entregue!_ Mas ela estava ali, sentindo toda aquela confusão dentro de si, aquele desejo louco de segurá-lo para sempre enquanto sua razão berrava para mandá-lo embora. Ele era Sirius Black. E estava bem na sua frente, os olhos tão sinceros e profundos quanto se pode imaginar, dizendo que ela fazia seu coração bater mais rápido e que isso era bom.

- Não tenha medo de se apaixonar agora, Lene... – ele se inclinou na direção do seu pescoço, e falou bem perto do seu ouvido com uma voz que a fez estremecer – Não agora que nós dois já fizemos isso.

De repente, seu coração estava batendo mais rápido do que antes, se é que isso era possível. E de uma maneira _boa_, que a fazia sentir-se melhor do que antes. _Terrivelmente_ melhor do que antes, como se agora pisasse em nuvens e tudo se encaixasse, finalmente.

Propositalmente, virou o rosto devagar na direção em que a boca de Sirius vinha, beijando sua bochecha, e encontrou os lábios macios dele. Sedentos, o beijo pareceu ter sido melhor do que todos que ela já tinha dado – até mesmo em Sirius. Pareceu durar uma eternidade, ao mesmo tempo em que durava apenas um segundo, e todo o seu corpo estremeceu em ondas de um prazer indescritível – aquele mesmo que ela só experimentara uma vez na vida, e fora há poucos dias.

Aquele que só Sirius sabia dar.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 11._

_Epílogo_

Marlene bebericou mais uma vez seu bloody mary, sentindo a bebida descer pela sua garganta como ácido, e sorriu levemente para o próprio reflexo atrás do balcão, satisfeita pela maquiagem escura e batom vermelho que havia escolhido. Aquilo estava chamando atenção, exatamente da maneira como havia planejado – mas é claro que seu vestido tubinho vermelho ajudou um pouco, e a escova rápida também.

Um garçom perguntou se ela queria mais alguma coisa e ela murmurou "o mesmo", e virou de costas para o balcão para ter uma boa visão do lugar. Era uma boate _fantástica_. Las Vegas nunca superaria lugar nenhum, mesmo. O bar era em um lugar meio elevado da pista, onde ela podia ver as pessoas aglomerando-se para dançar, pessoas de todos os tipos movendo-se num ritmo. As luzes coloridas piscavam loucamente e ela imaginou sua mãe entrando ali.

- Por Deus, Marlene – ela havia gritado em seu ouvido na noite passada – Você quer me matar de vez? Deixe eu e seu pai no hotel e ficamos bem! – e nem mesmo foram até metade da taberna. Imagine ali.

Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, jogando-os totalmente para trás e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão, tendo uma boa noção de como isso fazia seu corpo esticar-se pra frente e ressaltar seu decote. Um homem loiro que estava há tempos sentado em uma das mesinhas do bar não conseguiu disfarçar o olhar como estava conseguindo fazer antes. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu para ela, que repetiu o gesto, cruzando as pernas sugestivamente.

O loiro ergueu o drink como se brindasse com ela, e Marlene apenas fez um gesto devagar com a cabeça, respondendo.

- Hei! – alguém estava falando do lado dela.

Ah, sim. Virou-se, sorrindo para a criatura de cabelos negros que havia acabado de se sentar no banco ao seu lado.

- Oi – ele estendeu a mão, e ela apertou-a – Prazer. Como é seu nome?

- Na minha terra, você falaria seu nome primeiro. – ela respondeu meio a contragosto.

- Essa não é a sua terra, então? Você é da onde?

- Manchester, Inglaterra, já ouviu falar? – "Caipira", ela teve vontade de adicionar, mas preferiu continuar boazinha.

- Ah, acho que já, não é a sua cidade que tem um time? Dahora! – ele fez um gesto realmente exagerado com os punhos pra cima.

Marlene segurou-se para não revirar os olhos. Ela deu uma risadinha, afirmando, ao mesmo tempo que dava uma olhada no loiro do brinde. Ele a estava olhando estranhamente, quase como que se martirizando por ter demorado para ir falar com ela. Oops.

- E você é de onde? – ela perguntou.

- Sou de Nova York. – ele deu um sorriso enorme, revelando dentes brancos e bem enfileirados.

- Hm, já ouvi falar dessa.

O homem deu uma risada alta, mais do que a graça. Marlene novamente passou as mãos pelos cabelos, exasperada, e agradeceu ao garçom pelo drink que havia acabado de chegar.

- Você tem brincos bonitos – ele estava falando.

Ela levou uma das mãos para a orelha, tateando o brinco que havia colocado. Era uma argola grande salpicada de brilhantes. Agradeceu, agora sem humor algum.

- É legal isso de você ser de outro país, não é? Acho que eu nunca conheci alguém estrangeiro, e aqui em Vegas eles estão chovendo, não é mesmo? Cara, é tã...

- Ok – ela rendeu-se, interrompendo-o, e virou de uma vez só o líquido vermelho.

- Ok... O quê? – quis saber o outro meio temeroso, observando enquanto ela tirava uma nota da carteira e colocava no balcão.

- Fica com o troco – Lene falou para o garçom – Ok isso: você fez tudo certo, se aproximou, perguntou meu nome, onde eu moro, elogiou meus apetrechos. Mas não é assim como as coisas funcionam comigo, querido.

E falando isso, saltou do banquinho e começou a ir em direção à escadinha que descia para a pista. Pouco antes de alcançá-la, o homem agarrou-a pelo braço e a fez virar de frente para ele. Marlene sentiu as pernas bambearem, como sempre sentia.

- Ok, vou te falar uma coisa também, moça – ele começou, perto demais da boca dela – Eu não sei como fazem em Manchester, mas eu sou de Londres e é assim que as coisas funcionam na _minha_ terra.

E tomou os lábios dela entre os dele urgentemente. Marlene sentiu aquela sensação de estar andando em nuvens e correspondeu imediatamente enquanto passava um braço pelo pescoço dele e a outra mão se ocupava em seu peito, tentando sentir os músculos sob a camisa. "Por favor, que isso nunca passe", pensou, enquanto sorria no meio do beijo e mordeu o lábio inferior dele para disfarçar, embora o sorriso que ele deu denunciou que ele havia percebido. _Canalha._

Quando se afastaram, ela o puxou para o banheiro feminino ali perto do bar, trancou a porta e tornou a beijá-lo fervorosamente. Ah, sim, aquilo era bom. _Muito bom_. As mãos quentes dele desceram por suas costas até alcançar suas coxas, e ele ergueu-a de modo que ela tivesse que se enroscar nele para não cair. E ela fez isso de muito bom grado, segurando-se nos ombros largos do homem.

Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto ela enfiava as mãos por baixo de sua camisa. Exatamente como ela havia imaginado... Definidos e quentes, _muito quentes._ Ofegou quando ele desceu os beijos para seu decote, mordiscando sua pele, e suas mãos desceram do abdômen dele para a calça. Abriu rápido demais o zíper, assim como ele subiu rápido demais seu vestido e puxou rápido demais sua calcinha do seu corpo, fazendo-a em pedaços.

Quando saíram, havia uma fila com uma dúzia de mulheres que ficaram cochichando enquanto ele ajeitava os cabelos para trás e Lene apenas sorria, ajeitando o vestido na altura do busto. Ele se ofereceu para levá-la embora: uma dama não deve andar por uma cidade tão perigosa como aquela sem companhia que preste. Marlene agradeceu e entrou no táxi que ele havia conseguido fácil demais na rua.

Ele também pagou a corrida e desceu com ela para acompanhá-la até a porta do seu apartamento. O caminho até lá foi silencioso, e Marlene segurava com vontade de rir às vezes. Quando chegou ao número certo, ela se virou e falou:

- Bem... Chegamos.

- Então, é aqui que você está hospedada?

Os lábios dela se projetaram em um sorriso carinhoso enquanto se aproximava, já erguendo uma mão para acariciar a nuca dele ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava:

- É aqui que você está hospedado também, Six.

As mãos dele a puxaram pela cintura enquanto ele sorria também. Os olhos cinzas estavam tão brilhantes que Marlene teve vontade de ficar ali encarando-os o resto da noite. Essa vontade passou rápido quando ele murmurou:

- Que sorte a minha – e sugou os lábios dela. Então ela riu, enquanto ele a pegava no colo e abria a porta do apartamento, levando-a para dentro. – Dois minutos e aquele loiro estaria matando encima de você. – ele comentou enquanto a colocava no chão, já no quarto. – Ele só podia ser cego por não ter visto a aliança. Ou você a escondeu?

- Não preciso falar nada sobre aquela gigante, né? – ela retrucou, tirando os sapatos de salto e jogando-os por ali – Quer dizer, ela só faltava ser verde e eu a confundiria com... hum, o _Hulk_?

Sirius riu alto e tirou a camisa.

Marlene mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto apreciava a visão, e um pensamento metaforicamente promíscuo surgiu em sua mente:

_Ah, Las Vegas._


End file.
